De Agora em Diante
by Vovo
Summary: Os garotos do orfanato embarcam numa viagem para comemorar o aniversário de Squall. Mal ele sabia que isso levaria a uma mudança no seu relacionamento com um pai recentemente descoberto e seu amigo de infância. Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. UA. IxS. LxS. SxZ.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos****: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Notas: **Esta história foi um desafio que eu me propus. Eu nunca havia trabalhado com LagunaxSquall e SeiferxZell, então decidi tentar.

**Sinopse: **Os garotos do orfanato embarcam numa viagem para comemorar o aniversário de Squall. Mal ele sabia que isso levaria a uma mudança no seu relacionamento com um pai recentemente descoberto e seu amigo de infância.

* * *

**De Agora em Diante**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Squall tentou se concentrar na sua lição de casa. Ele escreveu e escreveu até suas frases não fazerem mais sentido quando ele olhava no monitor. Dez minutos antes, quando ele estava quase terminando seu dever, um certo garoto havia entrado na sala de estudos do orfanato e sentado num sofá próximo, bocejando preguiçosamente. Squall podia sentir o cheiro de sabonete e xampu no ar e, sem nem ao menos olhar, ele podia imaginar os cabelos molhados do outro jovem soltos sobre a camiseta dele.

- Squall...

Ah, aquilo era perigoso. O moreno tentou não demonstrar o seu nervosismo enquanto virava para olhar Irvine. O garoto tinha um livro em suas mãos e havia deixado vários papéis jogados sobre a mesa a sua frente.

- O quê?

- Me ajuda aqui. – Irvine olhou para baixo em seu livro por um instante. – Eu não sei essas coisas, números são tão confusos.

O moreno suspirou, respirou fundo e andou na direção do outro garoto. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Irvine e examinou a página que ele estava olhando. – O que você não consegue entender?

O rapaz de cabelos compridos jogou o livro para o ar com sua frustração. – Tudo! Eu... não consigo entender por que estudar matemática.

- O fato é que é preciso.

- É, eu sei. – Irvine olhou em volta por um momento antes de retornar o olhar para Squall. – Você pode fazer isso pra mim? Por favor?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Squall teve vontade de bater em si mesmo.

Irvine pegou o livro rapidamente de volta e mostrou a página. – Só esses exercícios, olha. Você acaba rápido. – O garoto se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. – Valeu, cara! Te vejo mais tarde!

E então Irvine sumira.

Squall começou a fazer a lição do outro garoto, a todo o momento se perguntando por que ele sempre acabava fazendo favores para Irvine. E o que ele recebia em troca? Um olhar azul-violeta de agradecimento e um largo sorriso. Aquilo era ridículo. Não servia para nada. De verdade. E até o momento em que ele finalmente terminou os exercícios, Squall tentou se convencer de que aquilo era algo muito idiota e que ele se recusaria a ajudar Irvine da próxima vez.

Após terminar os dois trabalhos, Squall saiu do orfanato e encontrou as ruas de Balamb. Ele havia se mudado recentemente para a cidade, como os outros garotos que cresceram com ele. Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Seifer e ele viveram no continente de Centra, no extremo sul. Infelizmente o lugar havia sido devastado por uma tempestade furiosa, mas eles tiveram sorte de sobreviver, escapando antes que algum perigo real tivesse atingido a casa na qual eles passaram toda a infância. O marido da matrona trabalhava em um centro militar em Balamb, então ele providenciou um novo orfanato naquela ilha ao Norte.

Com o passar dos anos, a maioria das crianças que viveram no orfanato original foram adotadas. Apenas cinco restaram. De maneira a oferecer um novo lar para as crianças crescidas, Cid e Edea compraram uma casa grande perto do porto de Balamb.

Squall olhou para o mar naquela tarde que esmorecia. A atmosfera estava nublada e fria. O cinza do céu se misturava com o cinza do mar. E então começou a chover, lentamente, porém com insistência. O jovem de cabelos castanhos correu para se proteger e encontrou abrigo próximo a um café. Ele removeu algumas gotas minúsculas que haviam caído sobre seus cabelos e colocou seus braços ao redor de si para se esquentar. Ele queria voltar ao orfanato, voltar para seu quarto, para sua cama confortável, e admirar silenciosamente um certo garoto dormindo na outra cama.

Enquanto ele tentava achar um sinal de que seria seguro para que ele voltasse para casa sem se molhar totalmente, Squall percebeu algo estranho. Havia um homem parado na chuva, olhando para ele insistentemente. Ele estava completamente encharcado, mas não parecia perceber seu próprio estado. Squall quis afastar o seu olhar, mas havia algo no jeito em que o homem de cabelos compridos o olhava que fazia sua atenção continuar sobre ele. Parecia que os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhavam com tal vivacidade que o reflexo das luzes dançavam sobre suas íris. Ele parecia estar nervoso, tremendo um pouco pelo frio que a chuva havia trazido.

- Por que você está olhando para mim? – Squall pressionou mais seus braços em volta de si, incomodado com o olhar daquele estranho.

- Você... – O jovem ouviu a voz do homem como um suspiro, lentamente se esvaindo em meio ao som da chuva.

- O quê?

Passos lentos fizeram seu caminho na direção de Squall, até que o homem estava a poucos centímetros de distância do garoto. O homem respirou fundo...

...E teve câimbra nas pernas.

- Droga. – O homem xingou sem querer e se culpou por falar aquilo em voz alta.

Squall assistiu como as expressões faciais se contorciam momentaneamente pela dor, enquanto ele curvava o seu corpo para segurar sua perna. O garoto não sabia se perguntava se o homem estava bem ou se apenas deixava para trás o estranho.

- Espere. – O homem segurou o braço do adolescente gentilmente, prevendo a reação que ele teria.

Sem saber por que ele sentiu-se inesperadamente paralisado, Squall se manteve no mesmo lugar, levantando seu olhar para encarar aquele homem.

_Isso não é bom._

- Você não vem comigo lá dentro? Quer dizer... – O homem olhou para a porta do café à frente deles. – Tá frio e...

_Por que eu seguiria um estranho molhado?_

- Por favor, eu tenho algo para dizer...

xxx

Estava agradavelmente quente lá dentro. As cores alteradas pelo tempo ruim do lado de fora fizeram com que o local ganhasse um tom de pintura. Pastel e creme, confortável e com ares de sonho. As pessoas tomavam seus cafés e chás com expressões preguiçosas.

A dupla se direcionou a um local afastado, sentando-se em uma mesa num canto escuro.

- Pode pedir o que quiser.

Squall olhou de relance para o menu em cima da mesa, mas seus dedos não tiveram coragem de tocá-lo. – Você pede.

A expressão do homem se encheu de animo e ele acenou para que a garçonete se aproximasse. – Nós queremos dois chocolates quentes e... – Ele apontou para a direção de uma torta de baunilha. – Alguns pedaços daquilo!

A mulher olhou o estado do homem totalmente encharcado com suspeita, mas sentiu-se mais à vontade quando um sorriso brilhante se abriu. Ah, aquele sorriso poderia desmanchar qualquer incerteza que existisse no coração de uma pessoa.

- Por quê? – Squall perguntou.

O silêncio foi a única resposta que o garoto conseguiu. Ele viu o sorriso na face daquele homem ser substituído por uma expressão contemplativa. O desconhecido não estava olhando para ele no momento, então Squall teve coragem de estudar seu perfil. Ele era esbelto e um pouco alto, algumas mechas dos seus cabelos negros caiam sobre um lado de seu rosto, a cor contrastando com a pele alva. Ele vestia roupas leves para um tempo como aquele, apenas uma camisa feita de um tecido leve e um par de calças comum. Squall suspeitava que ele teria por volta de trinta anos, porque alguns pequenos sinais de maturidade traiam o que poderiam ser traços impecáveis.

- Você estuda? – O homem perguntou, como se tivesse despertado de um sonho. – O que você faz? O que você gosta?

Tantas perguntas.

- Eu estou assustando você? – O homem pôs sua mão sobre a do adolescente. – É que... Eu estou tão animado com você aqui, comigo, e...

E o pedido havia chegado.

O homem desconhecido afastou sua mão da do jovem e encarou a comida com uma expressão neutra.

Mais uma vez eles permaneceram em silêncio. Apenas encarando o nada.

Aquilo trazia um certo desconforto.

Então Squall pegou o garfo e experimentou a torta. – Ela... – Ele engoliu um pedaço. – Não é ruim.

- Mesmo? – O homem encarou os olhos azuis cheios de certeza antes de provar o doce. – É mesmo! É muito boa! – E então ele comeu o resto da torta com satisfação.

- Eu tô no segundo grau.

Então o homem parou o movimento do seu garfo e olhou para Squall com adoração. – Ah, isso é ótimo!

- Ah, não é tão bom assim. – O garoto estava começando a ficar sem jeito. – Eu só quero me livrar da escola de uma vez.

- Você vai bem nos estudos?

- É, acho que sim.

- O que você quer fazer quando terminar a escola?

- Eu não sei...

- Sabe, quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu queria ser um jornalista. Eu queria viajar pelo mundo, conhecendo um monte de lugares e depois escrever sobre eles, mas... Tudo faz parte do passado agora.

- Então o que você fez?

- Eu me casei... – Os olhos azul-esverdeados estavam encobertos por uma tristeza profunda.

- Você é...?

- Não mais...

Squall encarou insistentemente o homem a sua frente, atingido pela tristeza que era emanada por aquela atmosfera. Repentinamente, parecia como se o local que havia sido tão acolhedor o estava sufocando. O rapaz se levantou e saiu do estabelecimento.

Quando alcançou o lado de fora, ele sentiu o ar frio da noite afligir sua pele. Logo, seus passos alcançaram as ruas desertas e ele estava caminhando rapidamente em direção a... ele não sabia qual.

- Squall!

O garoto virou-se para trás. O homem estava correndo atrás dele.

- Como você sabe o meu nome?

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que você saiu daquele jeito?

- Eu... – Squall virou-se para frente novamente e continuou andando. – Eu não sei. Eu não quero escutar a história triste da sua vida... Eu nem sei por que eu me importei em falar com você em primeiro lugar...Eu...

De repente, Squall sentiu algo molhado e quente ao seu redor. Ele havia sido capturado por um forte abraço, do qual ele não conseguia escapar. Ele não queria escapar.

- Você é... – O homem fechou seus olhos e encostou seu rosto nos cabelos castanhos macios. – Você é um garoto tão perfeito. Eu... – E ele não conseguia dizer as palavras.

Squall sentiu o abraço perder força e ele se virou para encarar o estranho emotivo. Ele sentiu uma das mãos dele sobre a uma face e um beijo na outra. Sem palavras, ele sentiu um calor provocado pelo toque.

- Céus... Você é... lindo – o homem disse, surpreso por ter dito aquelas palavras.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir... – Squall estava confuso.

-...

De algum modo, o homem sentiu que não poderia dizer o que ele deveria dizer, o que ele havia planejado dizer quando ele embarcou naquele avião, o que ele decidiu dizer quando viu o jovem sair do orfanato, as palavras que se repetiam se repetiam em seu cérebro quando ele seguiu o adolescente pelas ruas.

- Meu nome é Laguna. Por favor, se encontra comigo outra vez.

- Por quê? – Squall começou a andar e então parou. – Onde?

- Aqui.

O garoto olhou uma última vez para o homem. – Aqui então.

xxx

- Squall? – Irvine olhava surpreso para o garoto que entrara no quarto que eles dividiam. – Onde você tava, cara, você tá todo molhado.

- Eu... estava por aí e começou a chover.

- Ah, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. – Irvine encarou seu amigo com suspeita e andou na direção dele. – Você está bem? – ele perguntou com preocupação.

Squall tentou desviar seu olhar e encarou o chão. – Tô...

- Tem certeza? – Irvine se direcionou à cama e deitou-se ali, olhando para o teto. – Sabe, você não precisa guardar as coisas só para você. Você pode confiar em mim. De verdade. – Então ele olhou para Squall novamente. – Você não confia em mim?

- Eu não falei isso. Eu só... é que... Eu não sei se tem algo para contar.

- Ah, mas eu posso sentir que algo aconteceu. Eu tenho uma grande habilidade de ler o que os outros pensam. Tem algo com o jeito que eles se movem, o jeito que eles falam. E... Eu conheço você.

- Mesmo? – Squall suspirou silenciosamente para que o outro jovem não pudesse ouvir suas palavras.

_Então o que eu estou pensando agora que você está aí deitado sem camisa na sua cama. Você não faz a menor ideia._

- É claro que eu sei o que você precisa!

Squall quase deu um pulo com a surpresa e olhou chocado para Irvine, que se levantou e andou alguns passos e então parou no meio do quarto.

- Eu acho que a gente podia viajar para algum lugar. Nós poderíamos acampar ou sei lá...

_E por um momento eu pensei..._

- Você só quer se livrar da escola por alguns dias, Irvine.

- Cara, eu quero me livrar disso não só por alguns dias... Mas é, eu não posso mentir para você. Eu não gosto da escola.

_Que surpresa..._

- Seria tão legal ficar andando pela floresta, nadando e cantando.

_Cantando...?_

- Um dia eu vou ser cantor. Esthar, Galbadia, em todo lugar vão me conhecer. Ou então eu vou ser um atirador profissional, como nos filmes. Eu ainda não me decidi. – Irvine sorriu. – O que você acha?

_Eu gosto quando você sorri. _

- Eu pensei que você queria ser um cowboy.

- É! Isso também!

Então a porta se abriu de repente.

- A Edea disse para vocês saírem desse maldito quarto e enfiarem alguma comida goela abaixo.

Irvine abriu um sorriso zombeteiro para o loiro alto. – E eu aqui pensando que ela não gostava da gente falando assim.

- Ah, Kinneas, você não pode, só a matrona pode.

- É... sei... – Irvine se direcionou para a sala de jantar.

- Você tá todo molhado, Leonhart. Ainda não aprendeu que deve tirar a roupa antes de tomar banho?

-... – Squall tentou ignorar o comentário que Seifer havia feito e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

O loiro olhou o garoto saindo e revirou seus olhos.

xxx

- O Cid não vai vir par ao jantar? Quistis perguntou preocupada.

- Não, querida, ele tem trabalho para fazer na Garden.

- Cad ê Suuuuu Call? – Selphie perguntou com a boca cheia de batatas amassadas.

- Ele tá no chuveiro, meu bem – Irvine respondeu.

- Pou tantu tchemmpu?

- Puberty boy – Seifer resmungou.

-...

Squall entrou na sala e sentou-se em seu lugar na mesa.

- Ah, querido, eu acho que a sua comida já está fria, você quer que eu...

- Não, tá tudo bem. – O garoto começou a comer silenciosamente.

- Estou preocupada com você.

-? – Squall olhou para o rosto consternado de Edea.

- Irvine me disse que você tem agido meio estranho.

- Leonhart sempre age meio estranho, ele é estranho.

-...- O garoto retornou o olhar para o prato, mas não antes de olhar rapidamente na direção de Seifer.

- Squall, eu quero falar com você depois do jantar.

- Puberty boy tá de castigo... Eu disse para não brincar muito no chuveiro.

- Seifer... – Edea encarou o jovem de maneira reprovadora.

- Eu vou lavar meu prato. – O loiro se levantou e beijou a testa da matrona antes de ir para a cozinha.

- Terminei! Terminei! Hora da sobremesa!

- Querida, eu adoro o seu entusiasmo. – Irvine sorriu de maneira galanteadora para a garota.

- Eu sei que você gosta! – Selphie piscou para o garoto. – Mas essa aqui não é para você.

- Ohhh... Não faça isso comigo. Você vai partir o meu coração...

- Eu sou uma garota muito malvada.

- Você é. Como eu posso viver quando aquela que eu amo sempre me rejeita...

- Qual delas? – Quistis perguntou. – Há tantas que você ama.

- Ah, Quisty, não fica com ciúme. Tem amor suficiente no meu coração para você também.

- E nas calças dele também. – Seifer voltou para a mesa com um prato contendo um pedaço de torta de baunilha.

- Eu pensei que você ia lavar os pratos, senhor Almasy, ou eu escutei errado? Ah, espera, você quer um pouco do meu amor também? Ficou interessado?

- Eu disse que eu ia lavar meu prato, você lava o seu.

Squall se levantou da mesa.

- Mas parece que o Leonhart quer ser voluntário.

- Minha vez foi ontem. – O garoto fez o seu caminho para sair da sala, tentando evitar a conversa que a matrona queria ter com ele.

- Ah, você não vai escapar de mim.

_Droga._

- Me espera no escritório e não, meu jovem, você não tem nenhuma desculpa para não ir.

Squall suspirou e fez como lhe foi ordenado. Ele entrou no escritório, fechou a porta e sentou-se em uma poltrona. Ele se perguntava o porquê daquilo tudo. Nenhuma ideia veio a sua mente quando ele tentou adivinhar. Ele não havia feito nada de errado pelo que ele lembrava. Então ele começou a pensar sobre outras coisas, sobre o acontecimento inesperado que havia se dado naquele dia, o homem na chuva. Por que ele não pôde recusar a proposta daquele homem? Ele ia mesmo encontrá-lo de novo?

Lentamente, um ruído de porta abrindo foi ouvido no local.

- Desculpa por ter deixado você aqui esperando... As crianças... Eles nunca vão crescer. Então...

- O quê?

- Em todos esses anos que você viveu com a gente, eu sei que você deve ter se perguntando muitas coisas. Onde estava a sua família...

- Você disse que a minha mãe tinha morrido quando eu nasci, e então meu pai morreu na guerra depois.

Edea respirou fundo. – E se eu dissesse que parte disso não é verdade?

- Então eu não quero escutar.

- Espera. – Edea segurou o braço do garoto antes que ele pudesse sair do quarto. – Squall, eu sei que é difícil falar sobre isso e... Eu... Eu sinto muito por mentir para você... mas eu não tinha a intenção de...

Squall apertou a mão de Edea. – Eu sei que você só fez isso para me proteger.

- Você precisa saber a verdade.

O garoto olhou diretamente para os olhos dourados enevoados pelas lágrimas que ainda não haviam sido derramadas. – Eu sei a verdade.

- Não, você não sabe.

- Eu... tentei esquecer. E isso funcionou por um tempo... mas... Agora eu lembro, quando eu era mais novo, você me contou uma vez que o meu pai estava muito ocupado com algo importante, mas ele viria me buscar logo... E um dia... você me disse que ele tinha morrido.

- Mas...

- Ele morreu. Pra mim ele morreu. No momento que você contou aquela mentira, pra mim ele estava morto. Eu sabia que ele não me queria. E eu queria que ele realmente tivesse morrido... e... depois de um tempo, eu comecei a acreditar nisso. Então... ele está morto agora, nada mais importa.

- Por favor, Squall, me escuta! Ele me ligou ontem e...

Squall se distanciou de Edea e abandonou o escritório. Ele tentou não escutar o chamados e os pedidos dela enquanto ele sentia seu peito se encher de raiva. Ele não estava com raiva dela, ele sabia que tudo que ela havia feito fora para protegê-lo. Sempre. Ele só não podia deixar que aquela conversa continuasse, afinal, ele havia tomado a sua decisão há muito tempo.

O garoto adentrou seu quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o assustado colega de quarto.

O moreno respirou fundo. – Nada.

- Fala pra mim...

A raiva de Squall começou a se diluir ouvindo o tom de voz de Irvine. Era tão não característico dele falar daquele jeito. Os olhos acinzentados encontraram os azuis profundos quando Squall falou quase que de maneira inaudível. – Eu tenho um pai.

- Verdade? – Irvine perguntou animado.

- Na verdade, eu tinha um.

- O que você tá tentando dizer? – Irvine se aproximou do outro garoto. – Você está me deixando confuso.

- Eu não quero encontrar ele. Tudo que eu quero é esquecer que ele existiu. – Squall olhou para o rosto de Irvine. Ele estava tão perto.

O garoto de cabelo comprido alisou os fios castanhos do seu amigo e então beijou a testa dele. – Eu fico feliz que você deixou uma cicatriz na cara dele também. – Ele tentou mudar de assunto. – O Seifer é um filho da puta.

- É, ele mereceu. – Squall encobriu sua face no ombro do seu amigo e colocou seus braços ao redor das costas dele, enquanto o outro rapaz fazia o mesmo. Ele sempre gostou quando Irvine o abraçava daquele jeito.

_Talvez essa seja uma das razões por que eu me sinto desse jeito com ele..._

x

x

x

x

Squall abriu seus olhos e foi saudado por uma manhã ensolarada. Após bocejar algumas vezes, ele se levantou da cama, apenas então se dando conta de que ele não havia dormido em sua cama. Surpreso, ele tentou lembrar o que aconteceu na noite passada e ficou desapontado ao descobrir que ele havia conversado um pouco ao lado de Irvine, na cama dele, e depois havia adormecido. Squall olhou para a sua própria cama e viu os lençóis desarrumados, prova de que seu amigo havia dormido na outra cama...

Ele deixou o quarto e se dirigiu à cozinha, onde ele podia ouvir vozes animadas demais para uma manhã de escola. O garoto viu Irvine e Selphie sorrindo e conversando. Eles estavam muito próximos, mas ele procurou afastar esse pensamento de sua cabeça. Então uma voz alta surgiu do corredor.

- É claro, princesa, eu levo você na sua casa. A gente se vê depois. – Seifer desligou o celular em seguida.

- Uhhhh, quem é? – Irvine perguntou. – Parece um encontro.

- Nada disso... ainda. – Seifer sentou-se à mesa da cozinha. – Uma garota nova na cidade, não conhece a escola, eu vou mostrar para ela o lugar... É, ela meio que gosta de mim.

- Que cara sortudo – Irvine suspirou. – A sorte não está do meu lado. Eu sou um cara tão solitário. Sabe, tem essa garota que eu gosto e ela fica sempre rejeitando o meu amor... – Ele olhou na direção de Selphie.

- Eu me pergunto quem é essa pobre coitada... – Selphie disse com a boca cheia de um cereal colorido.

- Eu não, graças a Deus! – Quistis colocou sua pilha de livros em cima da mesa e ocupou o seu lugar.

- Puberty boy tá todo silencioso. Acho que ele não entende do assunto ainda.

_Vê se cresce, Seifer._

Squall não gostava muito de falar de garotas.

xxx

O lugar estava cheio. Ele odiava tanto aquilo. Squall caminhou silenciosamente até uma pequena mesa em um canto da lanchonete e sentou-se. Ele queria desviar o seu olhar, mas não conseguia ficar sem fitar o chapéu de cowboy à distância, um garoto perseguindo uma menina de vestido amarelo. Irvine era só seu amigo. Por que ele ainda tinha esperanças? Era sempre assim, ele pensava por um momento que Irvine poderia sentir o mesmo, mas quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais o outro garoto parecia distante. Ele sempre estava lá de alguma forma, mas... nunca estava lá... não do jeito que ele precisava.

- Que foi, cara? – Um garoto sentou-se ao lado dele.

-...

- Sabe, eu sei como você está se sentindo, eu também odeio esses hamburgers, eles nunca vão ser tão bons quanto os hot-dogs que eles fazem aqui. Se eu estivesse aqui um minuto antes... talvez eu pudesse conseguir um deles, mas aquela...

- E aí, Chicken. – Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu no rosto do loiro alto.

Olhos azuis da cor do céu admiraram com adoração a comida nas mãos dele. – Eles fizeram mais hot-dogs?

- Não... Esse é o último. – Uma grande mordida. – Mas, sabe, eles têm um gosto horrível.

Eu não vou implorar. Não vou...

- Acho que ninguém vai querer isso.

-...

A última mordida.

- Por que está tão quieto, Dincht?

- Desgraçado. – Zell cruzou os braços e se deprimiu.

- Ohh... Você machuca os meus sentimentos, Chicken.

- Por que você sempre... Ah, esquece.

Seifer sentou-se ao lado do outro garoto. – Você sente a minha falta? Sozinho naquela sua casa grande?

- Mas de jeito nenhum!

- Ah, vai, você sempre gostava de brincar comigo antes.

- É... Você adorava me trancar num armário e me amarrar na cadeira.

- Não esqueça os bons tempos que eu enterrava você na areia.

-...

_Céus, por que esses dois não vão embora..._

Squall se sentia tão miserável... Por que a vida de um adolescente precisava ser tão difícil?

xxx

A campainha tocou histericamente.

_Eu não estou escutando._

Squall tentou se concentrar em seu livro.

E aquele barulho continuava reverberando pela casa.

_Não tem ninguém aqui, vai embora._

Squall virou a página do livro com força. Edea havia saído para fazer compras. Quistis tinha ficado na biblioteca da escola com o fanclub dela. Selphie tinha saído com alguns amigos. Irvine foi namorar algum instrumento musical em uma loja. E Seifer... Onde diabos estava ele?

Com um suspirou de frustração, o garoto se levantou do sofá e decidiu atender a porta.

- Oi.

_Por quê? __Tem uma garota sorrindo... para mim?_

- Eu sou Rinoa, a amiga do Seifer.

_Masoquista._

- Olha, ele não está aqui.

- Ahh... – A garota parecia desapontada.

- Talvez ele volte depois.

- Mesmo?

- É... Talvez tenha algo atrasando ele lá no trabalho.

- É, você tem razão.

_Isso não é bom._

- Posso esperar ele aqui?

_Na porta? Claro._

- Hum... Você não vai me deixar entrar?

- Tá, entra – Squall suspirou e fechou a porta. – Você pode sentar aí. – Ele apontou para o sofá e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Espera! – Rinoa segurou o braço dele gentilmente. – Você não vai me fazer companhia?

_Por que você acha que eu faria?_

- Sabe, você é o garoto mais bonito daqui. Eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui comigo. – A garota sorriu para ele.

_Eu sou o único cara aqui... E não, eu não quero ficar aqui com você._

- Eu preciso convencer você a gostar de mim? Por favor, por favor, fale comigo. – Rinoa riu docemente.

Squall queria se esmurrar. – Tá bom. – Ele sentou no sofá e logo a garota sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Entãoo... qual o seu nome?

E a porta foi aberta de repente. – Squall! Você precisava ver a coisa linda que eu vi na loja. Que guitarra sexy... – E Irvine deu um sorrisinho quando ele percebeu a cena a sua frente. – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- Ah, não. – Rinoa sorriu e olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Então, o Squall e eu estávamos só conversando, como amigos...

- Ah, garota, você é incrível, ele realmente falou com você?

_Eu fui forçado!_

- Oooh, cowboy, o que você tá fazendo gritando na porta, eu quero entrar na minha própria casa... – E os olhos de Seifer se arregalaram quando ele olhou na direção do sofá. – E aí, Rinoa... O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu ia te buscar na sua casa, lembra?

- Eu não pude esperar, então eu lembrei que você tinha dito que morava aqui e eu decidi vir! Espero que você não esteja bravo comigo!

- Hum... claro que não...

- Eu estava falando com o seu irmão, e ele foi tão legal e gentil comigo.

- Leonhart?

- Cara, você acabou de perder a garota – Irvine suspirou ao ouvido do loiro.

De repente, Squall se levantou e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. – O Seifer já tá aqui, então eu tô indo.

Rinoa olhou para o garoto, confusa.

- É, vai mesmo, Puberty boy.

Squall andou furiosamente pelos corredores, até alcançar seu quarto.

- Cara, por que você falou daquele jeito com aquela menina bonita?

-... – O moreno tirou as suas roupas.

Irvine ficou olhando. – O que você tá fazendo...?

- Me trocando. – Ele abriu o guarda-roupa.

- Você tá saindo?

- Tô.

- Pra onde?

- Um lugar aí.

Ele vestiu suas calças de couro e uma camiseta branca.

- Um lugar, onde?

- Fica quieto, Irvine!

-...

E Irvine ficou quieto.

Squall olhou para o rosto do seu amigo e sentiu-se culpado quando viu um olhar triste.

- Eu não tive intenção...

- Tá legal. – Irvine se deitou na cama.

-...

- Você pode ir para o seu encontro, você não precisa me dizer nada.

- Eu não estou indo a um...

- É... Você fica muito bem quando se veste assim, você sabe disso.

- Irvine... – Squall se aproximou da cama do seu colega de quarto.

- Vai pegar a sua garota! – Irvine afastou o toque do moreno. – Eu sei que você merece uma garota legal...

- Quê?

- Eu sei que ela deve ser linda e tudo mais.

-...

- Vai logo. – Irvine escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro.

- Tá bom...

- Esquece. Eu só... – Irvine sentou-se. – Bom... pensando nisso, você e aquela garota, Rinoa ou algo assim, vocês formam um casal legal. Vocês ficam tão bem juntos.

_Mas o quê...?_

- Eu tô indo. – Squall fez seu caminho até as ruas. Droga, o Irvine era tão confuso. Por um momento ele quase pensou que o outro garoto estava com ciúmes...

Após um breve momento, Squall se encontrou no porto de Balamb. O sol brilhava no límpido céu azul e as ondas banhavam gentilmente a praia.

_O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

Fugindo de garotas?

- Ei! – Um homem sorridente acenou, aproximando-se... até que ele parou quando teve uma câimbra.

Encontrando homens com câimbras constantes?

- Você está bem?

- Ah, não é nada! É só... Isso só acontece às vezes quando eu me sinto nervoso ou... – Ele reparou em como o garoto estava vestido e... - Nossa, você tá muito bem!

Squall se ruborizou. -...Obrigado.

E o coração do Laguna se derreteu.

_Hum... Isso não é bom... Ele é seu..._

- Aonde nós vamos? – Squall perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Eu acho que a gente poderia andar pela praia e conversar...

_Eu acho que realmente precisamos conversar..._

- Hum... Tá legal.

Enquanto eles andavam pela areia, Squall percebeu que as roupas de Laguna estavam bem mais condizentes com o local onde ele estava. Ele calçava chinelos e usava uma camisa com os primeiros botões abertos. Squall realmente gostava de olhar para ele.

- Então, como foi a escola hoje? – Laguna sentiu a brisa do mar acariciar sua pele.

- Chata.

- É, eu também achava quando eu era mais jovem... – Então Laguna parou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você quer sorvete? – O homem perguntou com nervosismo.

-...Ham... quero... Por que não?

Squall sentiu-se um pouco sem jeito sentado em degraus de uma escada de madeira ao lado de um homem crescido, com um sorvete colorido nas mãos. Isso o fazia sentir como uma criança idiota. Mas Laguna parecia que estava muito feliz. Squall podia sentir o corpo quente perto dele. Ele desejava poder entrelaçar seus braços ao redor dele mais uma vez.

E foi o que ele fez.

- O que... – Laguna ficou surpreso quando ele sentiu o corpo pressionado ao dele e a respiração sobre o seu pescoço. O homem inspirou profundamente. O que ele poderia fazer? Ele pensou em afastar o garoto... mas ele não podia, então ele colocou seus braços ao redor dele e o abraçou fortemente. No entanto, bem no fundo ele sabia que tinha algo terrivelmente errado na maneira em que ele se sentia naquele abraço. – Squall...

Mais uma vez, como ele sabia o nome dele?

E o jovem também sabia que havia algo de errado. – Por favor... não fale nada.

- Mas eu preciso...

- Você vai me deixar...? – Squall não sabia de onde aquelas palavras vieram.

- Não, é claro que não... – Laguna olhou nos olhos azuis. – Eu nunca mais vou deixar você.

Squall abruptamente se separou do abraço. – O quê...?

- Eu ia encontrar você antes mas... Eu não pude... Por favor, não me odeie. Me deixa explicar...

O garoto se levantou.

_Quem é você?_

Mas ele não pôde achar sua voz para perguntar. Então ele se afastou.

- Espera! – Laguna correu atrás dele.

E Squall fez de conta que não ouviu as palavras que vieram em seguida.

xxx

Squall entrou na casa furiosamente. Edea havia feito muitas perguntas que ele ignorou. Ele se trancou no quarto por horas, até que ele se encontrou sentado no chão gelado, no escuro.

- Por favor, me deixa entrar.

- Vai embora... – Squall suspirou.

- Esse é meu quarto também.

-...

- Eu... Eu tenho que pegar umas coisas...

-...

Squall abriu a porta debilmente, e retornou a sua posição anterior no chão, encostado à parede.

Irvine acendeu as luzes e caminhou lentamente. – Você está chorando? – Ele sentou ao lado do seu amigo.

- Claro que não – veio a fria resposta.

- Eu fico triste quando você fica. – Irvine encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Squall.

Uma lágrima rolou sobre o rosto do moreno.

- Por que você se importa?

_Por que eu me importo...?_

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**

**Notas: Eu achei esse capítulo um pouco triste e eu não gosto de tristeza por muito tempo. Embora os próximos capítulos não sejam alegres sempre, acho que os ânimos melhoram! E mesmo que demore um pouco, vai ter Irvine x Squall, Laguna x Squall e Seifer x Zell, e lemons para todos. Pode ser que tenham alguns outros relacionamentos durante a história, mas o romance é concentrado nesses três. Eu tentei dividir de uma forma equilibrada, mas acontece de um se sobressair mais que o outro, e já que essa história é focada no Squall...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse: **Os garotos do orfanato embarcam numa viagem para comemorar o aniversário de Squall. Mal ele sabia que isso levaria a uma mudança no seu relacionamento com um pai recentemente descoberto e seu amigo de infância.

* * *

**De Agora em Diante**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Fones enchiam os ouvidos de Zell com música alta enquanto ele andava pelas ruas. Era incrível como ele conseguia não trombar em nada tendo seus olhos grudados na tela do videogame portátil.

- Ei... Você é... ah...

O loiro continuou andando, sem perceber que alguém o estava seguindo de perto.

- Hum... Você pode me ouvir?

- SIM, eu consegui! – Zell gritou entusiasmado após derrotar o último chefe. Ele parou bem no meio da rua e inesperadamente sentiu alguém trombar nele. O garoto permaneceu imóvel, por um momento acreditando que havia sido atingido por um carro. Ele prendeu a respiração até que ele se deu conta que nada tão trágico havia acontecido, então ele tirou os fones de ouvido e parecia que alguém tentava falar com ele.

- Foi mal, cara! Eu não pretendia... Você está bem? – O adolescente de cabelos negros perguntou, preocupado com a expressão no rosto de Zell.

- Ah, não é nada! Não se preocupe! – Recuperando sua calma, o garoto continuou em seu caminho.

- Espera!

- Tá tudo bem! Não aconteceu nada! Ninguém está ferido!

- Você não é o amigo do Irvine?

Zell se virou e olhou mais uma vez para o outro garoto. – Não.

- Ah, desculpa, eu pensei que ele era um dos seus amigos, eu vi vocês dois conversando outro dia na classe...

- Ah... é! Quero dizer, não! Não, quero dizer, sim! Bom, nós não somos amigos, mas eu conheço ele. Ele é meu irmão... mais ou menos. É complicado.

- Ah... – disse o rapaz confuso.

- Você é amigo dele?

- Não. Quero dizer, eu não sei. Ele fala comigo às vezes. Ele me convidou para entrar no grupo para um trabalho, então eu tô indo na casa dele agora.

- Então a gente pode ir junto! Eu também tô indo lá!

- Então tá! – O garoto tímido sorriu. – Meu nome é Nida.

- Ah, sim! Nida, agora eu lembrei o seu nome!

- Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas nem percebem que eu existo...

- Não fala isso! Você tá na nossa sala só uma semana, logo você vai ter um monte de amigos!

- Mas já faz dois meses... – O garoto suspirou.

- O que você tá achando da escola? Tá gostando? – Os dois continuaram a caminhar.

- É melhor do que a minha outra em Timber.

- Ah, então você é de Timber! Tem uma garota de lá na nossa turma.

- Eu sei... Heartilly...

- Ela tá no nosso grupo também.

O coração de Nida começou a bater mais rápido.

- Eu escutei o meu nome? – Alguns passos se aproximaram dos garotos.

- Oi, Rinoa, nós estávamos falando de você porque você é de Timber, e o Nida é de lá também. Você conhece ele?

A garota riu docemente. – Sim, ele é da nossa classe. O menino tímido.

Nida ficou envergonhado.

- Ele vai ficar no nosso grupo.

- Verdade? Que bom, ele parece saber muito de geografia. Ele parece inteligente.

- Bom...

- Como estão as coisas lá em Timber?

- Problemas com Deling.

- Como sempre. Desde que eu mudei para lá, eu sempre lembro de ser assim.

- Eu pensei que você tinha nascido em Timber – Zell disse.

- Eu nasci em Deling City... Mas eu odeio aquele lugar.

- Por quê?

- Porque o meu pai mora lá... – Rinoa começou a caminhar mais rápido. – Nós vamos chegar atrasados, é melhor a gente se apressar.

xxx

- Mais livros?

- Não me olhe assim, Squall, você sabe que vamos precisar deles. – A garota desceu as escadas carregando os livros. – Não seja preguiçoso e traga esses aqui.

- Whatever... – O garoto carregou os livros para a sala de estudos e os jogou sobre a mesa.

Depois de fazer o mesmo que Squall, Quistis sentou-se à mesa e começou a organizar os livros. – Você tem alguma sugestão de qual área que a gente vai escolher?

- E isso importa? Você que vai escolher.

- Eu não sou tão mandona, você sabe disso.

- Não, é ainda pior, você é como uma professora.

A garota riu. – E se eu fosse, você seria o meu melhor aluno.

- Isso significa que eu ia sofrer mais.

- Eu acho que Fire Cavern é uma boa escolha.

- Whatever.

- Tem umas boas formações rochosas. O problema é que o lugar não tem muita variação em espécies, são mais bats e bombs. Mas por outro lado, é perto daqui e nós poderíamos visitar.

- Você tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia ir para um lugar com lava escorrendo por toda parte?

- Se nós formos sem a Selphie, o Irvine, o Zell, o Seifer e a Rinoa, sim.

- Então vamos ser só nós dois.

- E alguém mais faz os trabalhos da escola?

-...

xxx

- Já começou? – Selphie perguntou ansiosa ao se jogar ao lado de Irvine no sofá.

- Ainda não! Mas já tá quase! – O garoto estava olhando com expectativa para a televisão, esperando o anime começar. Quando a abertura apareceu na tela, Selphie começou a acompanhar o tema musical. Por meia hora eles se entretiveram com a história de um grupo de garotas com saias curtas, lutando contra monstros e vilões pervertidos.

- Ahhhhhhh... Eu queria tanto ver como a Sakura vai escapar dos tentáculos do monstro, eu mal consigo esperar para ver o que vai acontecer! – Selphie exclamou.

- Eu aposto que as outras garotas vão salvar ela.

- Você acha que elas vão chegar a tempo?

- Lógico, linda, não se preocupa. – Irvine sorriu e colocou um braço ao redor do ombro de Selphie... apenas para vê-la pular longe do seu alcance quando uma música irritantemente alegre encheu o ambiente. A garota respondeu ao celular com empolgação.

- VERDADE? ISSO É ÓTIMO! Sim! Vem aqui, ele vai estar aqui o dia inteiro fazendo um trabalho! Por favor, vem depressa! – Risos. – Tô te esperando!

- Quem era?

Selphie abriu um enorme sorriso. – Ninguém.

- Era um cara?

- Bom... eraaa.

-...Eu não gosto dele. Você devia parar de dar o seu número para esses pervertidos. Você sabe que tudo que eles querem é se aproveitar de meninas bonitas.

- Eu não dou o meu número para pervos!

- Então, o quê? O que foi isso?

- É parte do plano.

- Que plano...?

- É um segredo...

- Ahhhh, Selphie, diz, vai! Não seja má comigo...

- Você vai saber... mais cedo do que imagina.

xxx

- Já terminaram? – A porta foi escancarada quando Seifer entrou na sala de estudo.

- A gente ainda não decidiu que lugar a gente vai estudar – Irvine respondeu com uma expressão de tédio.

- Fire Cavern é chato, Shumi Village é muito mais legal.

- Selphie, eu já disse que nós precisamos estudar um ambiente natural, não uma vila. – Quistis tentava ser paciente.

- Mas os Shumis vivem cercados pela natureza, perto das montanhas nevadas. E os moombas são umas gracinhas!

- Tem muitas florestas lindas perto de Timber – Rinoa disse.

- Eu concordo com você – Nida disse.

- Você não concorda, Squall? – A garota perguntou.

- É, whatever.

- Squall! Você disse que tinha concordado com a Fire Cavern! – Quistis disse.

- Mas florestas são muito melhores para estudar. A Fire Cavern não tem muita diversidade – Rinoa retorquiu. – Squall, o que você acha?

- É, florestas tem mais diversidade.

- Eu não acredito. Uns minutos atrás você concordou e ir comigo para a Fire Cavern e agora...

- Eu já tô de saco cheio disso tudo! – Squall se levantou. – Eu tô saindo daqui. Vocês duas entrem em um acordo ou vão discutir com uma parede, whatever, mas parem de ficar me perguntando essas coisas imbecis!

_Eu não quero decidir nada... Por que vocês ficam me dando a responsabilidade de escolher por todos... Eu nunca pedi por isso._

O garoto se virou para sair do aposento, mas parou de repente. Seus olhos se fixaram na imagem à frente por quase uma eternidade.

- Estou interrompendo algo?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Squall perguntou para o homem que apareceu em sua casa.

- Eu... Ai! – O homem teve uma câimbra.

Squall virou-se de costas para o homem para se deparar com vários olhares voltados a ele.

...

- Laguna! – A Selphie deu um salto da cadeira e o abraçou. – É tão bom ver você! Eu estava aqui esperando!

- Você convidou ele? – Squall olhou de maneira inquisitiva para a garota.

- É parte da surpresa.

- Que ele descobriu que nós não temos nenhum traço de parentesco, isso sim seria uma boa surpresa.

- Squall... Eu só... Eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia vir aqui...

_Por que ele sempre vem aqui? Desde aquele dia uns meses atrás... Por que ele insiste?_

- Sua festa de aniversário! – Selphie respondeu. – Nós planejamos isso por um bom tempo! Você vai gostar tanto!

Dor de cabeça começando.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas.

- Ah, mas essa vai ser uma grande festa! Nós vamos viajar nesse feriado!

- Eu gostei da ideia! – Irvine gritou entusiasmado. – Aonde nós vamos?

- Eu não sei... Tem vários lugares que a gente pode ir. – Laguna juntou a coragem para falar. – Eu posso pegar a Ragnarok e nós podemos ir em quase qualquer lugar, claro, eu vou levar todos vocês. Não teria uma festa de aniversário para o Squall se os amigos dele não estivessem lá.

- Eu quero ir para a casa grande que você disse que tinha. Aquela ao sul do continente de Galbadia.

- É, eu adoro aquele lugar! Faz tempo que eu não vou lá. Seria ótimo, vocês iriam gostar, fica cercado de florestas, perto de lagos e rios, e tem várias cavernas por perto.

Naquele ponto todos os jovens já estavam falando entusiasmados sobre a viagem, perguntando ao Laguna milhares de coisas... Com exceção de alguém...

Squall caminhou silenciosamente na direção da saída da sala de estudo. Ninguém reparou, ou foi o que ele havia pensado.

- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia...

- Você pode ir com ele, eu fico aqui.

- Dá uma chance pra ele. Ele fez uma coisa errada antes, mas ele tá tentando compensar por isso.

- É... ele só ma abandonou. – Squall sentou-se sobre o chão, perto de um canto do quarto.

- Ele não sabia que tinha um filho por muito tempo.

- Mas por que ele não veio me procurar antes. Por que demorou tantos anos até que...

- Por que você não pergunta a ele? Por que você não fala com ele? Deixa ele se explicar. Você tem essa chance, outros não.

- Você quer trocar de lugar comigo? – Squall fitou os olhos violetas que olhavam para ele.

- Eu quero viajar para Galbadia e festejar.

- Claro que você quer.

- Você vai vir comigo? – Irvine estendeu sua mão para Squall.

x

x

x

x

Squall não sabia por que havia embarcado na Ragnarok com destino à casa de campo de Laguna, mas o fato era que ele já havia arrumado as malas e se encontrava longe demais de Balamb naquele momento e também... Irvine estava sorrindo alegremente ao seu lado. Às vezes os braços do garoto de cabelos compridos encostavam acidentalmente nos de Squall quando ele se virava para falar com o Nida, que estava sentado atrás deles. Infelizmente, o rapaz pensou, Rinoa estava do seu outro lado, apontando coisas que ela via pela janela ou perguntando algo sem importância. _Por que ele entre tantas pessoas? Ela não podia perguntar a Selphie, ou... àquele homem._

_Ele com certeza não consegue calar a boca... Especialmente quando ele fica... paternal._

Laguna havia alegremente aceitado levar todos os "amigos" de Squall com ele naquela viagem. O garoto não sabia muito a respeito de Nida, exceto o fato de que ele estudava no mesmo colégio e que ele e Irvine se falavam às vezes. E sobre a Rinoa...

_Ela não é minha amiga. Ela não era amiga do Seifer?_

- Parece que você não está afim de falar hoje. – A garota sorriu. – Vejo você depois então.

Rinoa levantou e caminhou na direção de Seifer.

Squall quase sorriu, tão aliviado estava, mas então ele sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Ela não é linda? Você escolheu bem...

_Porque as pessoas falam comigo? Não é como se eu respondesse! Talvez se eu fingir que eu não estou escutando..._

- Estou feliz por você... Eu... – O homem mostrou um sorriso triste... – Você está me ouvindo?

Squall fechou os olhos e se reclinou em seu assento.

_Estou dormindo. Estou dormindo._

- Você está cansado? Não vai demorar muito para chegarmos lá! Você vai adorar o lugar! Tem árvores e lagos e cavernas e flores e pássaros! Um lugar sensacional! Você precisa ver o nascer do sol e o pôr do sol sobre as montanhas. Eu estava falando com a Selphie e ela disse que seria o lugar perfeito para a sua festa de aniversário.

- Esquilos! Você disse que tinham muitas famílias de esquilos e lagartas gigantes também. – Selphie se jogou na conversa/monólogo.

- Isso também! Elas são grandes e escorregadias e coloridas!

- Legal! Eu queria trazer uma pra casa.

- Ah, minha linda, elas são 20 vezes maiores que você. – Laguna tentou explicar.

- Eu posso colocar elas no quintal.

- Eu acho que a gente não vai conseguir transportar...

- Ragnarok não pode?

_Posso dormir? Eles precisam mesmo conversar perto de mim?_

- Eu não quero ter uma lagarta gigante na frente da minha janela, amor.

- Mas, Irvine, faz tempo que a gente não tem um bichinho de estimação.

- Algo de errado com cães ou gatos? – Irvine perguntou.

- Cachorros fedem.

- Eles não fedem! – Rinoa deu um tapa no braço de Seifer. – Angelo é muito limpa.

- Mas fede mesmo assim... todos os cachorros cheiram mal... – O loiro resmungou.

- Eu me pergunto por que ela não quis vir na viagem. Ela tava tão animada antes...

- Eu vi o Seifer dando um dos cookies da Selphie para o cachorro, eles são puro veneno.

- Nós estamos falando de cachorros, Frangos não são bem vindos na conversa.

- O que você disse? – Zell se levantou de seu assento e olhou furioso para Seifer.

-...Você fez isso? – Rinoa perguntou.

- Mentiras.

- Mas eu vi!

- Estou muito desapontada com você... – Rinoa se levantou e foi sentar ao lado de Nida, o garoto enrubesceu instantaneamente.

- Feliz agora, Chicken-Wuss?

- Eu não sei porque você me culpa por algo que Você fez.

- Você quer um cachorro pulando em você, lambendo você e cheirando o seu saco o tempo todo?

- Não... Mas... Eu gosto de fazer carinho neles. Eu gosto do Angelo. Eu não sei por que você odeia tanto eles, não era você que brincava com o cachorro do vizinho quando a gente era criança.

- Aquela criatura idiota.

- Zack amava você. Ele seguia você por todo lado. Coitado... Eu ouvi dizer que ele foi atropelado por um carro.

- A porra de um caminhão esmagou ele. Tinha uma marca vermelha de pneu por toda a rua.

- Ah! Eu lembro agora. Você foi quem achou o corpo dele.

- Eu estava lá quando aconteceu! Eu gritei para o animal idiota não me seguir, mas ele atravessou a rua do mesmo jeito...

- Deve ter sido meio chocante para uma criança ver isso...

-...

- Pelo menos ele morreu rápido... Acho...

- É... que bom, hum... morrer rápido e ir para o céu dos animais. Que maravilhoso... Você tem ideia de como deve ser você ser reduzido a nada por uma coisa centenas de vezes mais pesada que você? Ah, você não pensa nisso, você sempre olha pelo lado positivo.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu entendi. Eu não vou falar mais nisso! – Zell sentou de novo em seu lugar na frente de Seifer. – Então... Você gostava mesmo daquele cachorro.

- Não.

- Zell, você já terminou aquele jogo que você estava jogando? – Quistis parou de ler seu livro para perguntar.

- Crisis Core?

- É, acho que é isso, eu não sei, aquele que você tava jogando.

- Ainda não, eu tô fazendo umas missões extras. Por quê? Você nunca se interessou nessas coisas antes.

- Só curiosidade.

- Ah... o protagonista se chama Zack também, como o cachorro.

-... – Seifer teve o súbito desejo de abrir a porta da aeronave e pular. Ele morreria feliz e não haveria paraíso nenhum, mas haveria um silêncio abençoado.

- Ah, legal, Zell, então fala dos outros jogos. – Quistis disse.

- Mas eu só tava jogando mais esse.

- Tá... então vamos falar de algo não relacionado a cães.

x

x

x

x

Era um lindo lugar cercado de árvores altas. Havia florestas no continente de Balamb, mas elas não tinham a mesma exuberância das de Galbadia. Por causa do terreno, Ragnarok não pôde ir mais longe, então ela pousou em uma clareira perto da estrada. De lá em diante, o grupo teria de caminhar pela floresta até chegarem ao seu destino. Eles estavam cercados pela natureza em uma manhã ensolarada, todos caminhando com suas mochilas, Selphie com uma absurdamente grande, muito grande para ela, e mesmo assim ela não parecia nem um pouco cansada. Squall tinha uma expressão pesarosa em seu rosto, carregando suas malas e as de Rinoa.

Enquanto o grupo fazia seu caminho até a casa de Laguna, eles podiam sentir o cheiro de ar fresco e a umidade indicadora de um rio nas proximidades.

- Essa é a sua casa, Senhor Loire! É enorme! – Selphie exclamou de maneira empolgada com a vista da casa imponente feita de pedra e madeira escura.

- Bom... é.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

- Na verdade, não. A mulher estava desesperada para vender. Ela me disse algo da casa ter uma maldição ou algo... longa história... – Laguna sorriu alegremente. – Não fique com medo, são apenas lendas criadas pela mente de uma senhora solitária. Nada sério.

- Você já viu um fantasma na casa? Eu queria tanto ver um algum dia!

- Eu nunca ouvi alguém com tanta vontade de ver um fantasma... – Quistis disse.

- Não tenha medo! Eu posso proteger você, Quisty!

- Você não vai me proteger também? – Irvine abraçou a garota por trás.

Selphie se esforçou para escapar do abraço. – Só se eu conseguir me mexer para fazer algo!

_Eles não vão parar de falar nunca e entrar de uma vez na casa?_

Squall começou a caminhar à frente e subiu alguns degraus de pedra que levavam até a casa acima do morro. Ele olhou para cima e não pôde negar o fato de que o lugar era realmente bonito, cercado de árvores, aos pés da montanha. Parecia um daqueles lugares que ele só via em filmes.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar do lugar.

_Como você sabia... Bom..._

- Whatever.

- Eu posso mostrar para você mais tarde... Ou agora!

- Pode ser mais tarde.

_Eu não acredito que eu realmente disse isso..._

- Que bom! – Laguna colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do rapaz. Squall parou de andar naquele instante e se afastou.

_Não me toque!_

Laguna tentou não demonstrar seu desapontamento e tentou forçar um pequeno sorriso. – Foi mal...

_Eu..._

Squall olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Ele sempre achou que Laguna parecia mais novo com as roupas que ele escolhia. Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta azul sobre uma camisa branca, calças escuras e coturnos. Seu cabelo estava solto e fazia uma cortina de fios negros se formar sobre seu ombro.

Laguna viu o garoto olhando e parecia que ele não estava zangado. Isso aliviou seu coração imensamente. – Eu estou tão feliz por você ter concordado em vir comigo nessa viagem. Depois daquele dia... Às vezes... Eu quase acreditei que nós nunca estaríamos perto desse jeito. Obrigado por me dar essa chance.

- Laguna... você não tem ideia...

- Eu vou chegar lá primeiro!

- Mas não vai!

- Cuidado! – Laguna segurou Squall, que quase caiu no chão, derrubado por adolescentes correndo como animais selvagens. – Você está bem?

Squall enrubesceu intensamente, mas ele não tentou se afastar dos braços ao seu redor, até que ele sentiu o olhar de alguém sobre si.

Seifer arqueou uma sobrancelha, desacreditando no que via. – O que a Selphie colocou na sua bebida? Você tá mesmo abraçando seu pai?

- Não.

- Mas parece...

-...

_Deus... Me salve..._

- Ah, isso é tão lindo... – Quistis ficou olhando.

Squall se afastou e começou a andar enraivecido. Logo na frente da casa, ele encontrou Irvine tentando recuperar seu fôlego e Selphie pulando para cima e para baixo por causa da sua vitória.

- Squall! Eu vi aquilo! Eu sabia que seria uma ótima ideia todos nós vindo aqui juntos. Vocês estão realmente se aproximando!

_Eu tenho certeza de que isso não pode ficar ainda pior..._

Quando o grupo entrou pelas largas portas entalhadas, eles ficaram surpresos ao reparar na espaçosa sala de estar com uma lareira e grandes sofás de couro ao redor do centro. De um lado havia uma grande mesa de jantar de madeira espessa. O hall era impressionante e eles mal podiam esperar para ver o resto da casa. Toda a mobília e a decoração a faziam parecer um pouco escura, mas mesmo assim ela tinha um ar de conforto. Fora a porta de entrada, havia mais três portas na sala de estar, uma dando para um lavabo, outra para uma sala de jogos e uma última para a cozinha, que era o único aposento decorado com cores claras.

Logo eles descobriram que havia cinco quartos no primeiro andar: um quarto principal e quatro menores, onde duas pessoas poderiam se instalar confortavelmente.

- É um quarto ótimo – Rinoa disse depois de dar uma olhada ao redor. – Mas... você acha que tem algum problema na gente... sabe... dividindo ele? Nós dois?

Squall saiu do quarto e encontrou uma garota feliz no corredor. – Quem teve a brilhante ideia?

- Você pode me agradecer mais tarde quando você passar seu tempo com a sua doce namorada.

- Por que todos vocês acham que ela é minha namorada?

- Por que vocês estão sempre juntos... Onde você está indo, Squall?

- Deve ter outro quarto.

- Acho que não... – A garota deu risada.

- Eu quero outro quarto! – Um loiro veio correndo pelos corredores.

Squall nunca pensara que ficaria tão feliz em ver Zell. – Eu fico com o seu.

O rapaz abraçou o outro fortemente. – Valeu, cara! Você me salvou!

- Espera... Com quem...

- Por que você tá fugindo de mim, Chicken-wuss?

- Esquece, eu vou dividir o quarto com a Rinoa. – Squall voltou na direção em que veio.

- Espera! Você prometeu! – Zell começou a gritar no corredor.

- Quem tá fazendo barulho! Eu tô tentando dormir aqui!

Squall parou seus passos e viu Irvine saindo de um quarto. – Tem lugar pra mim?

- Ah... foi mal, cara, o Nida tá comigo.

- Quem?

- Sabe, o carinha que veio com a gente...

- Ah... Mas... Por que vocês dois...

- Ele é meu amigo.

- Hum... Whatever...

Squall estava começando a sentir uma dor de cabeça. Ele tinha concordado em ir na viagem apenas porque...

- Ei, quanto barulho. Vocês jovens tem tanta energia, eu tenho inveja de vocês.

- Laguna, tem algum outro quarto sobrando? Precisa ter.

- Bom, você pode dormir no meu quarto, tem bastante espaço para nós dois.

-... – Squall voltou ao quarto em que a Rinoa estava e fechou a porta.

- Você achou outro quarto?

- Não...

- Bom... Eu não acho que vai ser tão ruim a gente ficar junto... Sabe... Eu meio que gosto da ideia... – Rinoa sorriu.

_É... Que ótimo..._

xxx

- Por que diabos nós temos que dividir um quarto? – Zell ainda não acreditava.

- Oohh, eu pensei que você sentia falta do nosso doce tempo de infância, quando nós dividíamos um quarto. Você sempre vinha para a minha cama chorando, com medo de que um monstro ia comer você.

- Não ia!

- Ah, você ia, sim.

- Bom, eu acho que não adianta ficar discutindo com você. – O garoto tentou se resignar e começou a tirar as coisas de sua mala. Talvez algumas das coisas que o adolescente cruel dissera não fosse inteiramente falso... Foi há um longo tempo atrás, quando eles costumavam viver numa casa cheia de crianças e quando ele tinha que dividir tudo. Tempos difíceis em que ele era caçoado e desafiado e machucado em brincadeiras cruéis envolvendo areia e insetos malévolos. Então tudo mudou. Ele tinha um quarto só seu, tinha todos os brinquedos que queria e toda a atenção para si. Era melhor. E mais solitário.

- Hey, Chicken! Não vai colocando suas coisas em todo lugar como se tudo fosse seu!

- O que é? Eu preciso de espaço para o que eu trouxe!

Seifer olhou para os objetos à mostra pelo quarto. Roupas, revistas e todos os tipos de aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Você quer passar todos os seus dias livres jogando video game dentro do quarto?

- Não! Eu trouxe meus portáteis também! Então eu posso levar eles para fora e continuar meus projetos!

- E eles têm algo a ver com fazendas, cidades ou dominação do mundo?

- Não... Bom, mais ou menos...

- Ah, vê se cresce, Chicken. Você acha que vai passar sua vida inteira jogando essas coisas?

- Claro... Eu não vejo por que eu devia parar.

- Você não pensa no seu futuro?

- Você pensa?

- Por que a surpresa? Claro que eu penso no meu futuro. Eu tenho tudo planejado.

- Bom, eu penso nisso também... Às vezes. Eu queria estudar algo como física ou talvez educação física, eu acho que é legal também, mas eu acho que eu vou acabar sendo engenheiro, pelo menos é o que meu avô e a minha mãe querem que eu seja.

Então Seifer ficou em silêncio. Ele sentou em sua cama e olhou pela janela aberta. Um lugar tão lindo. Uma casa tão legal no meio de uma paisagem maravilhosa. Para ele não haveria pais só para si, vindo buscá-lo. Quase 18 e não teria um pai batendo à sua porta, oferecendo o mundo para ele. Ele precisaria encarar tudo sozinho.

_Aquele idiota nem reconhece quanta sorte ele tem._

Zell olhou para o repentinamente loiro silencioso. Ele estudou as feições do rosto bonito em concentração. Algo nele parecia ter mudado. Por um momento ele parecia diferente do garoto que crescera com ele na sua infância e do bully que o atormentava nos tempos de escola. Com aquela proximidade, só os dois naquele quarto, parecia diferente. Não ruim, de alguma forma confortável quando o loiro alto não estava mostrando seu sorriso característico ou dizendo algum comentário sarcástico.

_Isso é estranho... O que eu tô pensando?_

xxx

- Você é tão cruel.

- Eu? Por que, Quisty?

- Você sabe o porquê. Pobre Squall, tendo que passar a noite com a Rinoa, deve ser um inferno.

- Ei! Não diga isso da minha ideia brilhante! Você sabe que eles são o casal perfeito, destinados a estarem juntos, como nos livros de romance, nas novelas e nos video games.

- Eu não sei qual deles é pior.

- Eles são tão lindos juntos.

- Você quer dizer, desastroso?

Selphie sorriu. – Ai, Quistis, você sempre diz coisas engraçadas.

- Eu estou sendo séria, sabe. Isso é a vida real, não alguma ficção que você acha na Internet.

- Claro que não! Se fosse, o Squall ficaria com o Zell... ou o Seifer! Seria tão engraçado!

- Eu não sei por que você gosta tanto dessas coisas.

- Por que não? Os roteiros são ruins e os caras fazem sexo em lugares impossíveis, como centros de treinamentos cercados de monstros. E além do mais... você lê também.

- Eu só leio as histórias boas... por motivos literários. Alguns autores têm talento, embora eu não entenda por que eles perdem tempo escrevendo fanfiction.

- Talvez nunca saberemos porque as pessoas fazem coisas estranhas.

xxx

- Você sempre dorme com o seu chapéu? – O garoto decidiu perguntar depois de um longo tempo olhando para o seu companheiro de quarto.

- É para proteger os meus olhos da luz. E para combinar com o meu visual. As mulheres acham que é legal. E sexy. E eu não estou dormindo... Só estou tirando um longo cochilo. Toda aquela caminhada pelas colinas e florestas quase me matou.

- Como você pretende ser um atirador se você se cansa tão fácil?

- Eu não sei, talvez eu seja um cantor, ou modelo, ou eu entre em rodeios.

- Você já andou de cavalo?

- Quê?

- Nada...

xxx

Depois de arrumarem seus pertences e descansarem um pouco, todos se reuniram no andar principal para almoçar e explorar a área. Squall percebeu que o lugar parecia ter sido preparado para a chegada deles, estava tudo limpo e com um bom estoque de comida e suprimentos. Selphie e Laguna deveriam estar preparando tudo aquilo por um bom tempo.

Quando os estômagos deles estavam cheios, o grupo saiu da casa. Laguna os guiou pela floresta, parando o tempo todo para contar uma estória com a mesma credibilidade das informações acrescentadas pela Selphie sobre o mesmo assunto.

Seguindo a fácil trilha pela floresta, um rio calmo apareceu. Havia um pequeno ancoradouro perto da margem do rio e um lugar onde um pequeno barco estava atracado. A visão dos gentis raios de sol do entardecer banhava a superfície azul da água com magnificência. Daquele lugar, eles podiam ver a longa extensão do rio e a outra extremidade repousando ao longe sob uma formação montanhosa.

Depois de algum tempo para admirar a vista e tirarem fotos, eles voltaram à trilha, que seguiu a margem do rio por uma boa distância. Então eles foram levados de volta à floresta por algum tempo, até que eles chegaram a uma clareira. As garotas gostaram do lugar, que era cercado de flores, pequenos arbustos, frutinhas e animais fofinhos e assustados.

Quando Selphie terminou de colher flores, frutas e perseguir criaturas trêmulas que corriam por suas vidas, o grupo pôde finalmente caminhar mais um pouco pela trilha. Eles acharam grandes formações rochosas pelo caminho e depois de um pouco mais caminhar, a entrada de uma caverna. Eles estavam animados para explorar o local, mas Laguna disse que era melhor voltar outra hora, com lanternas e equipamentos, e então visitar a vida noturna das galerias. Depois eles continuaram no caminho para uma área mais aberta, com menos árvores, ao longo dos pés de uma formação rochosa.

Em certo ponto, Rinoa começou a caminhar atrás do resto do grupo. Estava claro que ela estava cansada demais para continuar e todos eles concordaram em voltar. O tempo havia passado sem que eles percebessem. Logo era quase pôr do sol e o que fora um céu límpido se transformara em uma imensidão coberta de nuvens prontas para chover sobre as cabeças despreparadas. Eles correram pelas trilhas e quando eles estavam quase alcançando a casa, a chuva conseguiu pegá-los.

Xingando e rindo, os jovens lutaram para chegar até a entrada. Squall esperou até que seus amigos tivessem entrado. Ele preferia ficar parado na chuva do que ser atropelado por corpos molhados e felizes... a não ser que fosse um corpo molhado em especial...O garoto silencioso tinha sentimentos contraditórios sobre a chuva. Ela despertava nele memórias há muito esquecidas e isso fazia o seu peito se comprimir em tristeza, mas mesmo assim, ele sentia-se estranhamente bem quando as nuvens choravam em cima dele. Era como se a tristeza dos céus consolasse a sua própria. Ou...

_Eu não sei..._

Demorou um tempo para que Squall percebesse que ele não estava tão só como pensava. Ele viu Laguna olhando para ele insistentemente e se lembrou de um dia tempos atrás, um dia que ele nunca esqueceria.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse: **Os garotos do orfanato embarcam numa viagem para comemorar o aniversário de Squall. Mal ele sabia que isso levaria a uma mudança no seu relacionamento com um pai recentemente descoberto e seu amigo de infância.

* * *

**De Agora em Diante**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Estava escuro. A noite veio e chovia forte lá fora. Cuidadosamente, o loiro caminhou por corredores escuros. Um blecaute havia acontecido por causa da chuva e Zell estava cansado de esperar pela eletricidade voltar. Ele pensou em passar a noite inteira sob seus cobertores, mas seu estômago implorou para que ele fizesse algo a respeito da fome crescente que acordara.

Tentando achar onde estava, ele apalpou as paredes para se guiar até que sentiu algo em suas mãos. Um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha... Ele ficou congelado de medo e respirou penosamente até que...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

- Chicken, qual é o seu problema?

Zell pensou em gritar novamente, mas então ele percebeu que conhecia a voz.

- Ah, é você... Eu pensei... Eu... O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava tentando ir lá embaixo quando alguém decidiu me apalpar... Tsc Tsc, não sabia que você pensava em mim desse jeito.

- Ei... não é o que...

- Quem está aí?

- Eu e o franguinho assustado.

- Maldito...

- Ah, graças a Deus que vocês estão bem. Vamos lá embaixo e ver o que aconteceu. Podem vir, eu conheço esse lugar como... .

- – Zell gritou também, sem saber o porquê, mas ele tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido para que Laguna gritasse daquele jeito, algo muito ruim.

- Eu tinha certeza de que os degraus não estavam aqui antes – Laguna disse, tentando se levantar. Ele teve sorte de não ter rolado escada abaixo.

- Você está bem, senhor?

- É... Estou, mas, por favor, não me chame de senhor, me chame de Laguna. E você, está bem? Por que você gritou?

- Eu? Ah...

- O franguinho tem medo do escuro.

- Não tenho.

- Ahhhh, você tem.

Os loiros ficaram distraídos em sua discussão, esquecendo-se de perguntar se Laguna precisava de alguma ajuda, então o homem desceu os degraus desajeitadamente. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, ele fez seu caminho em segurança pelo corredor principal, apenas trombando em alguns sofás e derrubando algumas cadeiras e vasos pelo caminho. Quando ele passou pelo corredor que o levava até a parte mais interna do andar principal, ele viu uma luz no final do túnel.

- Sr. Laguna, você está bem?

- Estou, querida.

- Você parece ferido... – Selphie se aproximou e olhou para cima com olhos verdes arregalados de preocupação.

- Ah, não é nada, só derrubei algumas coisas no meu caminho, nada muito caro...eu acho. Ei, tô vendo que você encontrou uma lanterna.

- Ah, é! Estou sempre preparada para esse tipo de situação! Parece que estamos sem energia... chuva má... Não posso assistir TV.

- Acho que temos que sobreviver esta noite sem isso... Alguma ideia?

- E se a gente se juntasse na lareira para contar histórias de terror?

- Parece ótimo!

_Posso fingir que eu não escutei isso e voltar para o meu quarto?_

- É você, Squall?

-...

Selphie segurou a mão do garoto. – Vamos acender o fogo.

_Nãooo._

- Você sabe fazer isso, querida? – Laguna perguntou preocupado.

- Claro! Eu sempre vi o pessoal na TV fazendo isso!

- Por favor, posso ir com você? – Outra voz perguntou.

- Ahh... Tá bom, Irvy-chan, eu não vou deixar você sozinho no escuro. Eu sou uma boa menina.

- Valeu!

Squall normalmente gostaria de ter o Irvine por perto, mas algo lhe dizia que Selphie, Irvine e fogo não eram uma boa combinação.

- Eu vou com vocês também! – Laguna disse animado.

_Oh, não._

Squall nunca rezava, mas ele achou que aquela era uma boa hora para começar.

xxx

Estava chovendo forte.

-...Quando a garota se escondeu no guarda-roupa... De repente, ela ouviu passos se aproximando e se aproximando e seu coração bateu tão rápido que ela tinha medo de que o assassino pudesse ouvir. Mas então tudo ficou em silêncio... até que um forte trovão trovejou nos céu e ela gritou quando viu a cabeça do seu namorado rolando pelo chão. E ela desmaiou. No próximo dia ela foi encontrada viva, mas a identidade do assassino cruel continuou um segredo até hoje. Eles dizem que ela nunca mais pôde ir num circo e que ela ainda podia ouvir as risadas de palhaços no escuro da noite. Essa foi uma história real.

A risada de Seifer preencheu o breve silêncio que surgiu após a lenda que Selphie havia contado.

- Não é engraçado, Seifer! É realmente uma história real e você devia parar de brincar com isso.

- Selphie, nem mesmo o Chicken aqui ficou com medo.

- É, nem mesmo eu... Ei! O que você quis dizer...

- Tá, tá bom, eu concordo. Não foi muito assustador. Foi só um aquecimento para a verdadeira história assustadora. Eu convido agora Sr. Loire para revelar o segredo da casa em que vocês estão agora.

- Ah... Eu nem sei se é verdade mesmo o que eles dizem. Parece uma casa perfeitamente segura para mim. Se não, eu não teria comprado ela.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, por favor. Você me prometeu que ia contar tudo sobre essa casa mal-assombrada.

- Não é mal-assombrada.

- É mal-assombrada...? – Zell perguntou.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse, Chicken.

- Claro que não, Zell – Quistis disse pacientemente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Irvine perguntou. – Quer dizer... Não é que eu esteja com medo ou algo assim... Mas, gente, pensem, nós estamos numa casa velha no meio da floresta, o lugar prefeito para fantasmas e serial killers acharem suas vítimas adolescentes.

- É, ele tá certo – Zell concordou.

- Viram, alguém concorda comigo.

- E pelo que eu ouvi, as mortes nessa casa tiveram algo a ver com forças malignas.

- Alguém foi morto nesta casa? – Nida estava preocupado.

- Gente, vocês não podem estar falando sério – Rinoa disse.

- É verdade, Sr. Loire me disse.

- Na verdade...

- Vocês dois planejaram fazer a minha festa de aniversário num lugar assim? E vocês pensaram que foi uma boa ideia?

Todos olharam para Squall.

_Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

- Não! Quer dizer, sim! Bom, na verdade...

- Esquece. – Squall se levantou do sofá, pretendendo ir até seu quarto.

- Por favor, não vai.

O garoto estava frustrado consigo por ter parado.

- É, Sr. Loire ainda precisa contar a história dele.

-...

- Bom, eu acho que eu não tenho outra escolha senão contar como eu me tornei o dono desse lugar. Vocês vão ver, não há nada a temer.

- Hum... – Squall pensou duas vezes e sentou-se novamente. Não era como se ele estivesse curioso... Ele só pensou que era cedo demais para ir dormir naquele momento. – Whatever.

- Tá bom. – Laguna se levantou e caminhou até parar em frente à lareira. – Diziam que era uma família normal. Pai, mãe, três filhos, avó e um tio.

- E um cachorro – Selphie complementou.

- É, isso mesmo, o cachorro se chamava Rude.

- Não era Reno?

- Era?

- Tá, tá, vão logo – Seifer disse antes de pegar um pouco da pipoca de Zell.

O loiro tatuado sentiu um arrepio quando a mão esbarrou na sua coxa. Ele não sabia exatamente por quê.

- Onde eu parei?

- O pai, você disse que algo aconteceu com ele.

- Ah, sim. Um dia, parecia um dia como qualquer outro, misteriosamente, o homem desapareceu. Ele foi pescar e nunca mais voltou. A família procurou por todo lugar, mas só acharam o barco de pesca na margem do rio. Não tinham nenhuma pista do seu paradeiro.

- Talvez ele se afogou – Irvine sugeriu.

- Ninguém pode se afogar naquele rio, Kinneas, nem mesmo o Chicken-wuss.

- Por que sempre eu? Você não tem outra pessoa para provocar?

- Eu não acho que seja educado caçoar do Puberty Boy na frente do pai dele.

-...Como?

- Seifer! Não fala isso do Squall! Quando eu conheci você, eu nunca pensei que você era tão ruim!

- Ei, Rinoa, fica calma. Eu nunca disse que Puberty Boy era o Leonhart.

- Gente, vocês não estão prestando atenção!

- Por favor, vamos ouvir a história para que isso possa acabar logo para que a gente possa ir para cama – Quistis disse.

- Eu não quero ir para cama agora... – Irvine disse. – Só se alguém vier comigo.

Squall esteve perdido em seus pensamentos por um tempo, até que a voz de Laguna soou pelo aposento mais uma vez.

- Depois de um tempo, a avó começou a ter sonhos estranhos. Era o seu filho apontando para uma trilha na floresta.

- Aquela que a gente pegou hoje? – Nida perguntou.

- É, aquela mesma!

-...

- Um dos filhos perdidos do homem decidiu seguir a trilha, com esperança de encontrar seu pai. Ele caminhou até a floresta e... nunca mais fora visto.

- Bom, não há nada estranho em pessoas desaparecendo no meio da floresta. Eu acho que todos os dias alguns idiotas se perdem no caminho.

- Não é o final da história, Seifer! Não se atreva a sair agora!

- É eu sei, você vai me punir se eu sair agora.

- Pode apostar.

- Posso continuar a história agora?

- Claro, Sr. Loire.

- Bom... Alguns dias depois...

- Gente, sem mais interrupções! Continue, Sr. Loire.

- Ok... Alguns dias depois...

- Se mais alguém interromper a história de novo eu...

- Amor, deixa o homem falar.

- Sr. Loire só vai conseguir falar se você ficar quieto, Irvine.

- Tá bom! Você não vai mais ouvir a minha voz de agora em diante, eu prometo.

- Posso? – Laguna olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém ia falar. – O cachorro foi encontrado morto alguns dias depois.

- Eu acho que o Seifer não vai gostar dessa parte da história.

- Ah, cala a boca, Chicken.

- PESSOAL!

- Eu não quis interromper.

- Viu, tudo culpa do galináceo.

- Ei!

- VOCÊS DOIS, PAREM DE GRITAR AGORA!

_Ai... Dor de cabeça..._

- Você está bem, Squall?

- É, tô bem. – O rapaz esfregou as suas têmporas. – Por favor, continue.

- Ah, ok! – Laguna disse animadamente. – Eu estou tão feliz que você quer ouvir minha história.

Squall fitou os olhos brilhantes do homem.

_Por que eu deveria me importar se você está feliz ou infeliz, quando você sorri desse jeito para mim... Droga, para de olhar para mim assim..._

- Bom, então... – Laguna viu Squall olhando par ele e achou difícil se concentrar em sua tarefa e... o que era mesmo? – Ah... bom, depois disso, o telefone começou a tocar muitas vezes durante os dias, mas só a mãe conseguia ouvir e quando ela atendia... ela só ouvia sons estranhos. A mulher começou a agir diferente com o passar do tempo, ela não era a mesma pessoa alegre de antes. Ela estava mudada, vivendo a maior parte do tempo sozinha no seu quarto.

_Como o Puberty Boy._

- Um dia, na hora do jantar, um dos filhos dela saiu da mesa e foi em direção do quarto da mãe. Ele pegou uma arma e atirou na sua própria mãe e depois se matou.

_Que trágico._

- Depois disso, o tio acreditou que a casa era mal-assombrada e insistiu em sair da casa de uma vez por todas com o resto da família. Por algum motivo estranho, o sobrinho dele e a mãe dele resolveram ficar, vivendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. O homem saiu da casa, mas morreu dois ou três anos depois, na banheira do apartamento dele na cidade. Disse a mulher que quando seria a hora da morte dele o seu neto saiu da mesa de jantar e disse que ia visitar o pai. O rapaz deixou a casa e nunca mais foi visto. Um dia um viajante apareceu na casa, perguntando por direções. Ele não estava perdido, ele só estava se certificando que estava seguindo o caminho certo. Bom, a doce mulher convidou ele para tomar chá, um chá muito bom, e eles conversaram até o pôr-do-sol. Então a mulher contou a trágica história da família dela e perguntou se o homem acreditava nisso. Ele ficou muito impressionado na época e disse que sim. Eu posso dizer que ele estava um pouco, só um pouco com medo, mas a curiosidade dele foi mais forte. Ele fez muitas perguntas e decidiu solucionar o mistério, dormindo na casa. Depois de alguns dias ele concluiu que não havia nada de errado na casa. Ele nunca viu nada estranho e mesmo com o que diziam, ele achava o lugar bem simpático e agradável. Então a mulher fez uma proposta de vender a casa e ele aceitou! Vocês conseguem adivinhar quem ele era?

_Não faço a mínima ideia..._

- Era você, Sr. Loire? – Rinoa perguntou de maneira animada.

- Ei! Muito bom! Era eu!

_Que surpresa..._

- Mas... – Selphie. – O que aconteceu com a velhinha?

- Ah... Ela se mudou para uma casinha em uma cidade perto.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Da última vez que eu ouvi falar dela, ela estava tendo aulas de dança e tinha adotado três gatos.

- Ah... Eu pensei que ela tinha morrido com um acidente muito trágico.

- Por que você achou isso?

- A maldição?

- Ah, minha querida, não tem maldição. Foi só uma lenda contada por uma doce e criativa velhinha.

- Eu não sei... Eu acho que nós devíamos investigar mais a fundo...

- Eu acho que nós deveríamos dormir, Selphie. – Quistis se levantou do sofá em que seu corpo ainda a pouco estava preguiçosamente jogado e bocejou.

- Mas eu não estou cansada!

- Garota, você nunca se cansa! – Irvine exclamou.

- Eu acho que nós temos bastante tempo para investigar a história nos próximos dias. – Laguna tocou um dos ombros da garota.

- Legal, Sr. Loire!

- Por favor... me chame de Laguna... – O homem coçou a cabeça.

- Eu mal posso esperar para começar a investigar! Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer agora! Eu vou fazer alguns planos!

_Por favor, faça isso em silêncio._

A garota acenou para todos e pegou a mão de Quistis, levando-a para o quarto.

Todos pareciam aliviados e decidiram que era uma boa hora para dormir, então retornaram para seus quartos. A eletricidade havia voltado um tempo depois que eles foram para a cama.

Era quase meia-noite e alguém ainda estava acordado. Seus olhos azuis estavam focados nas sombras das folhas se movendo com o vento. Ainda estava chovendo forte e a claridade dos relâmpagos podia ser vista de tempos em tempos. O garoto olhou em volta do quarto e viu outro loiro respirando calmamente em seu sono.

_Ok, não há nada de errado com essa casa... È só uma casa velha e escura no meio da floresta. Não tem nada para ficar preocupado._

Zell rolou em sua cama, segurando as cobertas com força.

_Os sons estranhos são só da chuva. O arrepio que eu sinto passando perto do quarto do Laguna é só o vento frio..._

- Chicken, vai dormir ou não vai?

- Eu tô tentando!

- Para de ficar rolando na cama e ficar fazendo esses barulhos estranhos!

- Eu só... – De repente, Zell parou. -...Você ouviu isso?

- O quê?

- Um cachorro latindo.

Seifer permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, mas não ouviu som algum. – Para de ser um franguinho medroso, não me diga que você acreditou naquela história?

- Não! Eu... – Zell pausou por um momento. – De novo... eu tenho certeza que foi um cachorro latindo.

- Você pode parar de falar de cachorros? – Seifer se deitou novamente em sua cama e tentou se concentrar em dormir.

- Mas...

- Zell, olha para mim.

O mais jovem olhou para os olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

- Não tem cachorro nenhum aqui!

- Tá! Eu entendi! – Zell se virou de costas para o outro loiro. – Desgraçado.

- Franguinho idiota.

- Posso deixar a lâmpada acesa?

Squall olhou para a garota com uma expressão de aborrecimento. – Você tem medo do escuro?

- Claro que não! Eu só estou acostumada a dormir com algumas luzes acesas.

- Whatever. – O garoto colocou os cobertores sobre seu rosto. Como a garota conseguia dormir com tanta claridade?

- Squall, eu sei que pode parecer meio coisa de criança, mas você acha que talvez tenha algo na história que o Laguna contou que seja um pouco verdade?

- Não.

- Talvez não tenha nada de errado nessa casa, mas você acredita em fantasmas? Sabe, de modo geral?

- Não.

_Eu acredito no inferno e eu estou vivendo nele._

- Um dia, quando eu tinha oito anos, acho que eu escutei a minha mãe me chamar...

Squall se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- Onde você está indo?

- Eu estou com sede, dá licença? Eu preciso anunciar toda vez que eu preciso beber água?

- Claro que não... – Rinoa sentiu-se magoada. – Vai lá...

Squall respirou fundo. Ele não estava com sede, só precisava de um pouco de paz. Talvez, se ele tivesse sorte, Rinoa poderia estar dormindo quando ele voltasse. Então ele poderia apagar as luzes e descansar um pouco. Era muito para se pedir? Bom, até lá ele teria que passar algum tempo em outro lugar e não parecia uma má ideia ir à cozinha afinal de contas. Quando chegou ao lugar, ele viu que as luzes já estavam acesas e alguém devia...

- .

-...

- Ah, cara, é você? – Era Irvine.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não consegue dormir. – Squall perguntou.

- Bom... não...

- Não me diga que você está...

- Eu não estou com medo! Eu só... – Irvine parou de repente e começou a olhar de maneira estranha para a direção da porta dos fundos. – Você viu aquilo?

- O quê? – Squall virou na direção em que Irvine estava olhando. – Eu não vejo nada. – Ele continuou olhando para a porta de vidro.

- Cara, eu vi uma sombra passando rápido.

- É só a sua imaginação.

Então um barulho estranho foi ouvido de fora, como se algo estivesse arranhando a superfície de madeira.

Squall olhou para o rosto de Irvine, o garoto parecia aterrorizado.

- Olha! Eu vi de novo! – Inconscientemente, ele segurou o braço de Squall. Por um momento o moreno esteve perdido em uma espécie de sonho, até que ele tomar coragem de se afastar do toque e bravamente caminhar em direção à porta.

Irvine permaneceu no lugar, sem conseguir se mover.

Squall juntou toda a sua coragem e abriu a porta, revelando um par de olhos azuis olhando diretamente para ele.

E aquilo latiu.

- Bom, Irvine, não é um monstro. – O cachorro se aproximou de Squall e o cheirou.

- Ei, amigo! O que você tá fazendo aqui, hein? – Irvine se inclinou e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro.

- Talvez ele more aqui.

- Mas quem dá comida pra ele? Você caça? Você caça passarinhos e coelhos?

- Talvez ele seguiu a gente na estrada.

Então o cachorro bocejou e caminhou na direção da floresta, desaparecendo de vista no meio das árvores escuras.

- Por que você tá rindo? – Irvine perguntou.

- Eu não tô rindo.

- Por que você tá sorrindo?

- Eu não estou sorrindo.

- Você tá tirando uma da minha cara?

- Não... É só que... foi engraçado ver a sua cara... – Squall não conseguiu controlar um pequeno e momentâneo sorriso.

Irvine riu. – Bom, eu não estava vendo coisas! Pelo menos eu não sou louco!

- Ainda.

- Filho da mãe. – E Irvine riu mais.

Quando Squall voltou para o seu quarto naquela noite, Rinoa já estava dormindo tranqüilamente.

Dia 1 não tinha sido tão mal no final das contas.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**

Obrigado a Lyara C.R. por sempre me dar apoio para que eu continue escrevendo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Notas: **Lyara, vou fazer o possível para ser um bom velhinho e não demorar tanto para atualizar!

* * *

**De Agora em Diante**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

- Você tem uma missão!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – Irvine quase caiu da cama.

Risadinhas.

- Já é hora de acordar!

Irvine abriu os olhos lentamente. Claridade da manhã, oh, coisa cruel, machucando seus olhos daquele jeito. Suas pálpebras voltaram a se fechar.

Tapa.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – O garoto sentou-se na cama, alisando seu braço esquerdo. – Por que fez isso?

- Me escuta. Hoje é o grande dia.

- Um bom motivo para dormir mais. – Irvine se deitou novamente.

- Mas eu tenho uma missão especial para você. Você é o único que pode fazer isso.

- Ah, se você acha que eu sou o cara para fazer isso, acho que posso fazer esse favor para você. – O rapaz deu uma piscadela.

_Qualquer um pode fazer isso, mas eu acho que você é o mais inútil para ajudar com os preparativos para a festa._

- Eu preciso que você leve o Squall para dar umas voltas, sabe, ir com ele para a floresta enquanto a gente arruma a casa para a festa. Precisa ser uma grande surpresa, então ele não pode ficar aqui.

- Oh, parece uma tarefa importante! Tá bom, eu aceito.

- Muuuuuuito obrigada, Irvie-chan! – Selphie deu um grande abraço.

- É um prazer fazer você feliz, amor. – Irvine abraçou a garota de volta.

- Tá bom, tá bom, já chega. – Selphie terminou o abraço. – Nida vai pensar que a gente tem algo. – O garoto estava assistindo a dupla silenciosamente da sua cama, sem querer interrompê-los.

- Mas nós tem... Ai. Tá, entendi.

- Eu acordei você, Nida-chan?

- Ah, não.

Na verdade...

- Ah, eu dou um abraço em você também!

Nida ficou envergonhado. Ele não estava acostumado em ser abraçado por garotas.

- Ei, eu acho que já tá bom – Irvine disse, fingindo ciúmes.

- Tá. – Selphie se levantou. – Eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. Eu ainda tenho que dar as tarefas para todo mundo. Nida, você está no time de decoração.

-...Eu não sou bom em...

- Eu fico tão feliz que você vai ajudar! Vejo vocês depois do almoço! – E então Selphie se fora.

- Adorável, não é?

- Er... é.

- Bom, hora de voltar a dormir.

- Uh... Irvine?

- Sim, querido.

- ?

- Fala, cara.

- Vocês dois...

- Nós somos só amigos.

- Mas...

- Eu sei.

- Ah... Desculpa se eu...

- Ah, relaxa, homem! Você não precisa ter medo de dizer algo. Quando você quer dizer alguma coisa, apenas fala.

- Entendi. Vou tentar.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas quanto mais você tenta controlar os seus sentimentos, mais eles fazem uma bagunça na sua cabeça.

xxx

- Bom dia! – Laguna sorriu alegremente. – Eu vou preparar comida para você!

- Não precisa. Eu só preciso de café.

- Ah, come alguma coisa. Hoje vai ser um longo dia. – O homem vasculhou a cozinha por algo que ele achava que o seu filho gostaria... Mas então ele se deu conta de que não sabia o bastante do garoto para saber o que ele gostava. Bom... – Eu acho que a Selphie deixou um bolo de chocolate em algum lugar, você gostaria...

- É... Whatever. – Squall andou em volta da cozinha em busca do seu café.

- Eu tô tão animado com a viagem! O que você acha, tá se divertindo?

- Acho que sim.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você. Eu não quero apressar as coisas. Eu só quero que você possa passar um bom tempo aqui e talvez a gente possa se dar bem juntos.

Ter um pai era algo estranho. Bom, ele tinha a Edea e o Cid, mas um pai só para si... Alguém que tinha o mesmo sangue?

- Você tem certeza que nós somos da mesma família? Eu quero dizer, sério mesmo?

- Quê? – Aquilo pegara Laguna de surpresa. – Ah, lógico. Você é o filho da Raine, ela era a minha esposa.

- Bom, o fato de que ela era a sua esposa não prova que eu sou seu filho.

- Squall! – Laguna não estava bravo, mas o incomodava pensar que seu filho pudesse pensar algo do tipo de sua mãe. – Ela me amava, ela nunca poderia me trair.

- Uma vez você disse que ficou longe dela por um bom tempo.

- Pelo trabalho. Eu queria dar uma vida melhor para ela.

- Você nem mesmo sabia que ela estava grávida. Isso mostra o quanto vocês se falavam...

- Era longe...

- Tinha telefone.

- Eu falava com ela, eu mandava cartas. E ela nunca me disse que estava grávida. Como eu ia saber?

- Talvez tivesse um motivo para isso.

- É, ela queria que eu não ficasse preocupado com ela e queria que eu continuasse na minha carreira. Eu ainda não sei como aconteceu. Eu queria ser jornalista e quando eu me dei conta, eu tinha entrado no exército e então eu deixei o exército e casei e recebi uma proposta de emprego em Esthar. Primeiro eu pensei que eu podia visitar ela nos finais de semana, mas daí o meu trabalho tomou todo o meu tempo. Eu não tive tempo para trazer ela par viver comigo. Era tarde demais.

- Você sabia que tinha um filho.

- Eu só fiquei sabendo muito depois...

- E levou todo esse tempo para vir falar comigo?

- Você não entenderia.

- Você tá certo, eu não consigo entender. – Squall olhou para os tristes olhos que o encaravam. – Você não é o meu pai. – Então ele se virou para sair, mas laguna segurou seu braço e o fez se voltar para ele.

- Saber que você existia me fez lembrar de um passado que eu tinha enterrado na minha memória.

- Por que você não queria lembrar? Você se sente culpado?

Laguna observou silenciosamente o garoto em sua frente, por um longo tempo, até que ele finalmente disse com um sorriso triste:

- Sim.

Por algum motivo, Squall não quis fazer um comentário mordaz. Ele estava cansado de pensar sobre o assunto, então ele se virou mais uma vez, determinado a sair do local, parando só mais uma vez para dizer que - Eu acho que não faz sentido tentar compensar um erro consertando outro.

Squall saiu da casa e se deparou com o ar fresco da manhã. O céu estava cinza, mas o sol com certeza viria. Squall não odiava aquele homem. Ele simplesmente não conseguia vê-lo como pai.

_Por que eles acham que eu devo? Por que eu deveria?_

xxx

O sol estava então vibrantemente brilhante no céu da manhã. Zell bocejou e se espreguiçou. A cama estava tão boa, o colchão, os lençóis e os travesseiros se ajustavam tão confortavelmente ao seu corpo que ele não queria se levantar. O garoto abriu seus olhos lentamente e olhou pela janela. Que dia lindo! Ele então se virou para observar o quarto e seus olhos encontraram um loiro tirando as roupas. Os olhos de Zell passearam pelo peito, pela pele levemente bronzeada. Ele malhava um pouco, então tinha seus músculos bem trabalhados, mas não excessivamente. Zell podia ver os músculos abdominais se moverem enquanto ele se despia. E a perfeita superfície das suas costas quando ele se virava.

- O quê? – A pergunta surpreendeu Zell. Seifer virou a cabeça e observou o outro garoto. – Algum problema? Por que você tá olhando pra mim?

- Nada... não é nada – Zell mentiu, enquanto caminhava rapidamente até o banheiro mais próximo. Ele tirou suas roupas e ligou o chuveiro, esperando pelas primeiras gotas de água cobrirem sua pele. O garoto procurou não pensar, mas, droga, por que ele havia ficado daquele jeito com a visão que teve de Seifer. Afinal de contas, era o Seifer! O cara que tinha caçoado dele, humilhado ele, provocado ele e rido dele. Ele devia ter colocado o chuveiro no frio. Era tão horrível imaginar os dedos do Seifer em volta de seu órgão, pressionando e então se movendo. E enquanto Zell imaginava, sua mão seguia os mesmos movimentos. E como seu membro seria? O garoto podia apostar que ele era bem dotado e que ele ficaria ótimo dentro de si. Quando ele imaginou órgão preenchendo-o, completamente, ele gozou com intensidade e sentiu-se pecaminosamente bem.

Zell demorou um pouco mais de tempo par tomar banho e sair do chuveiro com uma toalha em volta da sua cintura. Logo após entrar no quarto, ele parou, a raiva tomando conta do seu peito.

- O que você tá fazendo? – O loiro tatuado gritou ao ver Seifer com o seu notebook.

- Só precisei mandar um e-mail, Chicken.

- E eu dei permissão para você tocar o meu note?

- É só um e-mail, não vai doer, é muito simples... – Então Seifer tirou os olhos do monitor por um segundo. – Ou você tem algo a esconder?

Zell andou na direção de Seifer e tirou o notebook das mãos dele. – Não é da sua conta...

- Droga, Chicken, pega isso de uma vez então. – Seifer se levantou e caminhou na direção da porta, furioso.

Zell respirou fundo, seu segredo quase havia sido descoberto.

xxx

- Ei, onde você esteve? Eu tava procurando você – Selphie disse quando viu Squall entrar na sala de estar. – Por um momento eu pensei que você tava se escondendo...

- Eu estava lá fora.

- Mas então, volta lá e não entra até a noite.

-...Whatever. – Squall se virou e caminhou até a porta.

Selphie riu. – Espera! Você não tá com fome? Eu fiz uma coisa pra você...

- Não! Quer dizer... Eu não tô com fome. Eu vou sair então.

- Ei! Você precisa esperar o Irvine! Ele vai fazer companhia pra você e se certificar de que você não vai espiar.

- Bom... Tudo bem. – Squall sentou-se no sofá.

- Você vai ficar tão surpreso quando voltar!

- Eu não tenho dúvidas.

_Mas não espere que eu goste._

- Hey, quer ouvir seu horóscopo do dia?

_Não._

- Hummmm... Ele diz que vai ser um dia cheio de emoções para o signo de virgem. Muitas chances pra se dar bem na cama!

- Como é?

- Tá dizendo que você vai ter boas oportunidades na sua vida sexual, mas você precisa estar aberto a novas experiências.

- E qual é a minha sorte de hoje? – Irvine chegara à sala de estar.

- Bom... deixa eu ver... – Selphie virou a página da revista. – Os sempre aventureiros sagitarianos devem tomar cuidado para não ignorar seus verdadeiros desejos. O caminho que leva à verdade nem sempre é claro.

- Significa que eu vou me dar bem hoje?

- Significa que você precisa parar de ser cego e se decidir!

- Ah...

- Bom, Irvine, seja útil e pega a cesta ali.

- Tem comida dentro?

- Claro! Mas é para vocês dois, não come a parte do Squall.

- Hum... tá cheirando bem.

- Eu que fiz.

- Verdade...? Ah...

- Quê?

- Nada, amor, deve estar delicioso... mais ou menos...

- Aonde você tá indo?

- Só tô dando uma passada rápida na cozinha...

- Você não vê que o Squall tá esperando aqui!

- Eu posso ir pra cozinha antes também, não tem problema... – Squall disse.

- Vocês dois! Fora!

Os garotos deixaram a casa e começaram a descer os degraus de pedra.

- Tem alguma coisa que dá para comer? – Squall perguntou, um tanto preocupado.

- Eu não sei, cara. – Irvine olhou dentro da cesta. – Parece que tem uns cupcakes e umas frutas.

- Pega alguma coisa pra mim. – Squall estendeu a mão.

- O quê?

- Algo que a Selphie não fez.

Irvine entregou uma maçã para o moreno e continuou olhando para ele enquanto ele mordia a fruta.

- O quê? – Squall perguntou.

- Toma cuidado, pode estar envenenada... e só vai ter eu para despertar você.

Squall riu. – Você vai me beijar?

- Claro!

O moreno tentou se convencer de que aquilo não havia significado o que ele gostaria. Droga, ele se sentia tão infantil. Só com o pensamento louco de que Irvine o beijaria. Aquilo nunca aconteceria.

_Encare a verdade._

- Olha! A gente chegou no rio.

Squall estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que ele nem percebera que eles estiveram andando pela floresta por algum tempo.

- Você acha que é o rio onde o cara desapareceu?

- É o único rio aqui.

- Ah... – Irvine olhou em volta. O sol alto no céu da manhã, as montanhas e o horizonte. – Você acha que aquilo aconteceu mesmo?

- Não. – Squall parou do lado do outro garoto.

- Eu não acho difícil alguém se perder aqui.

- Se a gente ficar na trilha. – Squall tentou andar outra vez e Irvine o seguiu.

- A gente já andou por aqui ontem.

- Nós não conhecemos o lugar o suficiente para sair por aí andando sem destino.

- Você tá com medo? – Irvine provocou o amigo.

- Claro que não.

- Olha, tem um caminho ali.

- Acho que não.

- Aposto que é uma trilha antiga.

- Talvez era. Mas não deve ter sido usada por um bom tempo.

- Então ela leva a algum lugar.

- Não necessariamente.

- Vai. – Irvine colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Squall. – A gente pode descobrir algo interessante.

- Como um cemitério clandestino.

- Você disse que não acreditava...

- Tá bom! Mas... é melhor a gente não ir muito longe da trilha.

- Nós podemos deixar uma trilha de cupcakes no caminho, como na história de criança.

- Trilha de cupcakes? – Squall encarou Irvine e este começou a rir.

- Bom, não temos pão e a gente tem que se livrar da comida que a Selphie fez.

_Não parece uma ideia tão ruim afinal de contas._

- Olha. – Irvine colocou um cupcake em um galho de árvore. – Depois de 50 passos a gente coloca um cupcake numa árvore, aí a gente não se perde.

- Brilhante. Vamos.

O caminho não deu muitos problemas, apenas algumas pedras e árvores caídas bloqueando a passagem, mas eles eram, em grande parte do tempo, fáceis de ultrapassar ou evitar. Apenas algumas vezes eles precisaram da ajuda um do outro, mas Squall não reclamaria se houvesse mais ocasiões para ele dar uma mão para que Irvine subisse em uma pedra grande.

- Acho que a gente já foi bem longe.

- Acho que a gente pode ir mais longe.

- Acabaram os cupcakes.

Irvine deu risada.

- Quê?

- Você achou mesmo que eu tava usando os cupcakes para isso?

-...

Irvine sorriu. – Eu só tava inventando uma desculpa para jogar eles por aí.

Você sempre me faz sentir como um idiota.

O garoto riu mais. – Você devia ver sua cara, tá tão engraçada!

-...Whatever... – Squall começou a voltar.

- Ei! – Irvine segurou o braço do garoto. – Ah, vai, vamos continuar!

- Eu não quero ficar perdido aqui.

- Squall. – O garoto de cabelos castanhos olhou para cima para encarar Irvine. – Você vai me fazer implorar?

- Talvez.

- Por favooooooooooooooooor.

- Tá bom... – Squall desistiu e rompeu contato visual com o outro garoto... ou então... Ele não podia ficar olhando para ele por mais tempo.

- Ei, o que é aquilo?

Squall olhou para a passagem estreita entre as árvores. – Parece que leva a lugar nenhum.

- Isso quer dizer que deve ser alguma coisa!

_Que tipo de lógica é essa?_

Sem outra alternativa, Squall seguiu seu amigo. O caminho se tornou cada vez mais estreito e cada vez mais plantas cobriam o trajeto. Estava se tornando complicado andar e estava ficando mais escuro com a quantidade de pedras ao redor deles. O ar parecia denso e úmido.

- Irvine.

Eles precisaram caminhar bem perto um do outro.

- O quê? – o garoto perguntou silenciosamente.

- Nada...

- Você ouviu algo? – Irvine segurou a mão de Squall.

- Acho que sim...

- Vamos voltar. – O garoto de cabelos compridos puxou a mão do amigo.

- Eu acho que é água. – O moreno deu um passo à frente.

- Eu não sei... Acho que a gente deveria voltar.

- Você era quem queria continuar.

- Tá legal... – Irvine se aproximou do corpo de Squall, fazendo este rir.

- A gente anda só mais um pouco e se não encontrarmos nada, vamos voltar. – O moreno assegurou o seu amigo.

Eles continuaram a andar, até que alcançaram uma área com um pouco mais espaço. Entre rochas grandes, uma pequena corrente de água corria tranquilamente e fazia seu caminho para a terra e então, tortuosamente, voltava para algumas pedras e desaparecia.

- Parece que a gente chegou até a fonte do rio. Será que é? Um rio grande daquele jeito começando aqui?

- Talvez... Ou talvez ela vai terminar num lago subterrâneo.

Irvine se inclinou um pouco para baixo e estendeu sua mão, fazendo a ponta de seus dedos tocarem a água. – Tá fria. – Ele sorriu. Então ele pegou um pouco de água em sua mão e a provou. – Ei... parece muito boa.

Squall fez o mesmo e provou o líquido límpido. – É verdade.

- É diferente. De um jeito bom. É diferente da água na cidade.

- Eu acho que é um bom tópico para o nosso trabalho.

- Ah, cara, não me faz pensar na escola num momento como esse.

- Em que momento então?

- Boa pergunta...

- A gente precisa terminar ele até o final da viagem.

- É, mas a gente tem uns dias para pensar nisso.

_Nós?_

- É, você tá certo.

Então Irvine bebeu um pouco mais de água e se reclinou em uma parede rochosa. – É bom aqui. Acho que deve estar mais quente fora da floresta.

- Vamos?

- É... Acho que sim. – Irvine tirou algumas folhas pequenas que havia grudado nas suas roupas. Quando estava quase pronto para voltar a caminhar, ele sentiu-se pressionado contra a superfície rochosa. Ele virou a cabeça e sentiu lábios no seu queixo. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo quando ele sentiu a respiração de Squall no seu pescoço. O moreno tentou alcançar a boca do outro garoto, mas ele tinha uma desvantagem na altura. Então ele sentiu as mãos de Irvine nos seus braços, impedindo-o de avançar.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_

Abruptamente, Squall se afastou de Irvine. Ele começou a andar o mais rápido possível no terreno tortuoso. Era como se um milhão de pensamentos rodopiassem em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. O garoto não sabia por que tinha feito o que fez. Era uma surpresa para ele, em um momento ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe do outro jovem. Mas então ele estava correndo. A vida dele estava tão confusa.

xxx

- Você acha que a gente deveria procurar a nascente do rio?

- É! Seria tão divertido!

- Eu acho que seria um assunto interessante para o nosso trabalho.

- Ah, por favor, Quisty, não fala de escola, você vai estragar as energias alegres da festa do Squall.

- Só você consegue colocar "alegre" e "Squall" numa mesma frase.

- Obrigada!

- Não foi um elogio...

- Bem a tempo! Eu preciso de você para...

- Nem vem, eu vou cair fora daqui. – Seifer andou em direção à porta, rapidamente, antes que Selphie tivesse tempo de alcançá-lo.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com ele?

- Selphie, esquece. – A loira tocou o ombro da garota.

- Mas...– Selphie suspirou. – Tá bom...

- Você ainda tem bastante escravos para ajudar você, não se preocupa.

- Parece pervertido.

- Nossa, você tá passando muito tempo com um certo alguém que eu conheço.

xxx

- Cadê o Irvine? – Zell perguntou depois de entrar no quarto que o Nida estava.

- Ele saiu com o Squall.

- Por que você não foi com eles? O Irvine é seu amigo, não é?

- É, mas... a Selphie me disse para ajudar ela com os preparativos da festa e além do mais... Eu não acho que o Squall e eu nos damos bem juntos.

- Squall é assim mesmo. Ele não é um cara ruim. Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos.

- Mas é diferente, vocês todos se conhecem desde criança.

- Ah, mas eu passei muito tempo longe deles quando eu fui morar em outra casa e quando eu mudei de escola, mas, eu não sei, eu acho que mesmo se eu não tivesse crescido com o Squall, eu seria amigo dele.

- Ele não parece amigável.

- Bom... não, mas ele é meu amigo de qualquer jeito.

_Ele sabe disso?_

- Por que você tá me olhando assim? – Zell perguntou.

- Ah... nada...

- Sabe, você é um cara legal. Nós podíamos ser amigos.

- Eu não sei por que você acha isso...

- Bom, nós dois gostamos de games e você não me irrita e não fica me tirando, e não dá risada do meu cabelo e não estraga o meu penteado. Você não joga coisas em mim e não ri de mim. É um bom começo.

- Bom... Acho que sim...

Zell sentou-se ao lado de Nida na cama.

- Você gosta de artes marciais?

- Ah, eu gosto, mas... Nunca tentei.

- Você devia tentar! Sabe, você meio que me lembra de um professor meu de Kung Fu...

- Zell?

- O quê?

- Ah... você tava falando daí você parou...

- Ah... pensando em algumas coisas...

- Ei! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Vocês deviam estar ajudando!

- Ah, vai, Selphie, você tem os outros...

- Você não quer me ver irritada...

- Ah, não, eu não quero. – Zell se levantou. – E você também, homem, você não quer ver essa garota se vingar de você...

xxx

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você estivesse perdido na floresta com o Leonhart.

-...

Seifer encarou o outro garoto. Ele estava com uma estranha expressão em seu rosto. – O que aconteceu? Ele se afogou no rio? Caiu da ribanceira? – Seifer começou a rir e fez muito esforço para se controlar quando viu que a expressão no rosto de Irvine não mudara. – Então?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? Fugiu da Selphie? Ela não vai gostar disso. – Irvine falou em um tom sério, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Você perdeu o Puberty Boy?

- Bom... mais ou menos...

- Droga, por que você não me disse antes? – Seifer caminhou até o começo da floresta e depois parou para rir. – Cara, eu fico imaginando a cara ele, perdido na floresta.

- Ele voltou antes. Ele já devia estar aqui.

- Vocês dois brigaram?

- Não... Quer dizer, sim. Quero dizer, não.

-...Quê?

- Ele fugiu... de mim.

- Por quê? Você tentou estuprar ele ou algo assim?

Irvine encarou o loiro com uma expressão chocada.

-...Foi isso?

- Não!

Seifer riu mais ainda. – Pela cara que você fez... Parecia mesmo que você tinha tentado...

- Não tem graça.

- Tem sim.

- Tá. – Irvine caminhou na direção da casa.

_Vá se foder._

xxx

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Não tá feliz em me ver? – Irvine perguntou com um meio sorriso. – Eu queria ajudar na festa do Squall.

- Táááá legal... – Selphie respondeu. Ela podia dizer que havia algo de estranho na situação. – Onde está o Squall?

- Ele queria ficar sozinho, acho.

- É, ele é assim mesmo... – Selphie segurou a mão do garoto e o levou até o quarto dela. Quando a porta estava fechada, ela olhou para Irvine com um inquisitivo olhar verde. – Ele tá bem?

- Como eu vou saber? – O rapaz perdeu sua paciência sem mesmo ter percebido.

- Bom, você passa mais tempo com ele, você devia saber melhor.

- Eu não sei se eu conheço ele.

Selphie sentou na cama. – Às vezes eu fico preocupada com ele... Ele parece tão perdido no próprio mundo... Eu fico me perguntando se ele é feliz... Eu quero tanto fazer ele feliz. Eu tô me esforçando tanto para fazer uma festa legal...

- Ele vai gostar.

- Eu não estou tão certa disso... Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso tentar.

Irvine beijou a testa da garota. – Não se preocupe, linda.

- Talvez eu devia ter mandado a Rinoa na missão. Mas é verdade que ela é a mais capaz na parte dos doces. – Selphie então se levantou e começou a mexer no seu guarda-roupa. – Eu vou dar uma tarefa importante para você.

- Estou pronto para aceitar os riscos, senhor! – Irvine bateu continência.

- Você vai checar as fantasias.

- Hey! Legal! Estou honrado!

- Mas, por favor... é totalmente confidencial...

xxx

Os preparativos estavam quase prontos. O sol estava prestes a descansar no céu, fazendo o horizonte se tornar uma mistura de luz e escuridão. Squall estava parado em frente a casa, olhando para a paisagem. Como ele conseguiria encarar...

- Ah, você está aí.

_É, estou._

- Se divertiu?

_Não._

- É bem tranquilo aqui. Eu me divertia quando eu me perdia na floresta... Bom, nem tanto quando eu me perdia à noite... no frio... Mas, graças ao meu treinamento militar, não era tanto um problema.

- Você gostou do tempo que passou no exército?

- É! Era muito bom sair com os caras para vários países que a gente era mandado. Nós vimos um monte de coisa estranha.

- Então por que você saiu do exército? Você podia ter seguido carreira lá.

- É difícil quando você é casado, indo de lugar em lugar. Naquele tempo, eu pensava que ia ser bom ficar só num lugar, ter uma casa para voltar toda noite.

- Você não ficava com tédio?

Laguna riu. – Bom... Acho que sim.

- Mas agora você mora em Esthar.

- Eu viajo muito. Negócios e tal. Mas Esthar... Você devia visitar o lugar um dia, Esthar é um continente maravilhoso, cheio de tecnologia e possibilidades. Você ia ficar surpreso na quantidade de entretenimento que você acha lá. Você poderia ir para a faculdade lá, se você gostar de alta tecnologia. Tem muitas oportunidades de emprego, as melhores no mundo, eu acho. Eu tenho certeza que você ia pegar uma boa posição em alguns anos. Você podia morar comigo até lá...

Squall não podia negar que soava como uma ótima oportunidade. Seu pai havia se tornando o presidente de uma das maiores empresas em Esthar, claro que ele teria um lugar lá, se ele quisesse.

Enquanto Squall estava perdido em seus pensamentos, um som irritante veio de algum lugar próximo ao bolso de Laguna.

- Oi! – Laguna respondeu. – Você me achou aqui, não sabia que tinha sinal... É... é... Eu nunca presto atenção nessas coisas. Tá... tá legal. Tá bom, eu acho... Eu... Ah... claro. Uhum... É... Eu sei, eu vou tentar. Okaaaay... Tchau...

- Namorada? – Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-... – Laguna olhou para ele. – Mais ou menos.

Squall permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo.

- Sabe, por que você não namora a Rinoa, ela é uma boa garota.

- É... Mas eu não estou interessado nela. Por que vocês não conseguem ver?

- Bom... Eu pensei...

- Eu não gosto de garotas.

Cara, ele falou aquilo em voz alta?

- Ah. – Foi a resposta de Laguna.

- Você não está surpreso...

- É, estou.

-...

-...

E o silêncio retornou...

Aquilo era incômodo.

- Estou entrando.

- Ah... Tá, eu acho que eu vou entrar também. A Selphie vai ficar brava comigo se eu ficar aqui mais tempo. – Laguna sorriu.

-...

Eles entraram na casa e foram recepcionados por um grito alto.

- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? Vai estragar a surpresa.

Squall olhou para a sala decorada, estupefato.

_Que diabos..._

Então alguém começou a rir alto.

- Você não acha que é meio cedo para Halloween, Selphie? – Seifer havia voltado das suas andanças.

- Eu pensei que o Squall ia gostar! Você gostou, Squall?

-...

O local estava repleto de abóboras sorridentes, morcegos de papel e teias de aranha falsas. Havia até alguns esqueletos sentados nas poltronas e em cadeiras.

- Eu queria trazer um caixão também, mas o Laguna disse que seria difícil fazer uma surpresa.

- Era difícil trazer um caixão aqui. Mas se você quiser... – Laguna olhou para Squall com preocupação.

- Definitivamente, não. – Squall respondeu.

- Bom, já que vocês já estão aqui, acho que a gente deveria começar a festa. – Selphie ligou o stereo e o aposento foi tomado por uma trilha sonora fantasmagórica. – Nós vamos ter uma sequência de filmes. Vamos começar com O Retorno do Chocobo Cadáver, depois vamos assistir Embarque em Doomtrain, e depois Embarque em Doomtrain II, eu amo Doomtrain, vocês sabem, e finalmente o filme conhecido como o mais assustador de todos os tempos, segundo a enquete do fórum da internet do colégio de Balamb: Ultimecia na sua Cama.

- Até eu tenho medo desse último – Seifer disse. – Então, cadê a bebida?

- Na geladeira. Vamos trazer. – Selphie foi para a cozinha.

- Sim, senhora!

- Cadê a comida? – Zell perguntou por seu estômago.

- Rinoa e Quistis tão preparando algumas coisas, mas vem aqui e pega alguns salgados na cozinha.

- Com certeza!

Os únicos que permaneceram na sala foram Laguna e Squall.

- Bom, hum, você já viu a sala de jogos?

- Ainda não.

- Aquela porta. – Laguna apontou para o lugar e então segurou Squall pelo pulso, guiando-o ao salão.

Quando a porta se abriu, a mesa de sinuca e os tabuleiros de jogos foram revelados. Ela também tinha os sofás de couro e as paredes de madeira da sala de estar. Havia duas pessoas jogando na mesa. Uma delas era Nida, que estava usando orelhas falsas de lobo e um rabo peludo, entre a camisa branca e as calças jeans. Squall achou que ele ficava uma graça.

_De onde veio esse pensamento?_

Em dado momento ele percebeu que havia alguém com um chapéu de cowboy, maquiagem forte e sangue falso em seu rosto. Squall não estava esperando ver Irvine tão cedo. Ele não estava preparado para isso.

- Tô vendo que o salão de jogos já foi encontrado por alguém!

Irvine se virou e sorriu ao ver Laguna, mas o sorriso diminuiu um pouco quando ele viu Squall com ele.

- Bom, sim, senhor. Cowboy zumbi aprecia o lugar.

- Ah, isso é bom, que bom que vocês estão gostando.

- Oh, se estamos. E a gente ficou impressionado com a sua coleção de armas também. – Havia uma estante que cobria uma das paredes e estava cheia de armas de todos os tipos. Talvez não houvesse necessidade de mencionar que Irvine estava apaixonado pela coleção de armas de fogo. – Você usou todas elas?

- Ah, não! Algumas são presentes e outras eu trouxe aqui porque... elas são muito bonitas, como aquelas gunblades.

Por um momento, Squall se esqueceu de tudo ao olhar para a espada.

- Eu gostei muito da shotgun.

- Ah, ela é uma arma muito sexy. Mas...- Laguna se aproximou da estante. -...a minha favorita é essa metralhadora. Eu podia ficar disparando ela o dia inteiro naqueles tempos.

- Você não parece do tipo que serviu o exército. Mas você sempre usa as suas dog tags.

Laguna olhou para a corrente em volta do seu pescoço. – Bom, sim, eu sempre fico com elas porque elas me fazem lembrar de bons tempos. Não que eu gostasse de guerra, mas eu não posso negar que o fato de estar no exército me deu a oportunidade de viajar para vários lugares.

- Parece maneiro! Você deve ter um monte de histórias das suas aventuras.

- Ah, eu tenho.

Cara, eles nunca vão parar de falar.

Squall ignorou o resto da conversa e tocou o vidro que cobria a gunblade. Ele podia se imaginar usando-a no campo de batalha. Infelizmente, seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma porta abrindo repentinamente.

- Aí estão vocês! Eu estava procurando vocês por toda a parte! Vocês precisam ir logo e pegar as suas fantasias para a festa!

Squall sentiu-se nervoso pelo pensamento de se vestir em uma fantasia de Halloween.

- Parece divertido!

- Ah, senhor Laguna. Eu escolhi uma fantasia muito boa só para você!

- Eu mal posso esperar para ver!

- Ela tá esperando você no seu quarto! E, Squall, você não tem saída.

-...Whatever.

Ah, aquela seria uma noite longa...

xxx

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Droga!

- Algum problema, Chicken?

- Cara, essas ataduras são impossíveis.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Seifer sorriu maldosamente.

- Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia...

- Ah... não seja uma galinha múmia assustada.

- Você promete que não vai me enforcar? – Zell olhou para cima pedindo com seus olhinhos azuis.

- Claro – veio a resposta séria.

- Ah... Tá bom.

Seifer começou a amarrar as ataduras em volta do corpo de Zell, com uma expressão compenetrada. O mais novo estava tentando acalmar a respiração que se acelerava e também seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Você tá nervoso? Qual é o problema, eu não vou machucar você. – A voz estava próxima de seu ouvido.

_Ai droga, por que isso soa tão erótico?_

As mãos de Seifer percorreram o peito e desceram até o abdômen, então elas deram a volta pelas costas e subiram para os ombros e a cabeça de Zell começou a rodar porque o toque parecia ir por todo lugar.

_É só minha imaginação, ele só tá tentando me ajudar, não tá me molestando..._

Zell tentou se convencer o máximo que pôde, mas depois ele afastou Seifer de si e foi em direção da saída do quarto.

- Eu lembrei que eu tenho que ir a algum lugar!

E segundos depois Seifer estava sozinho no quarto.

- Squall, a sua fantasia tá no seu quarto – Selphie disse quando eles chegaram ao primeiro andar. – Não se preocupe, nós não vamos estragar a sua surpresa, a Rinoa vai se trocar no meu quarto... – Então a garota viu um loirinho correndo pelo corredor. – Ei, Zell!

- Depois! – O garoto gritou antes de se trancar no banheiro.

- Tá bom, depois! – Selphie gritou para o corredor vazio e voltou sua atenção para Squall e Laguna. – Se vocês precisarem de ajuda, não sejam tímidos ou anti-sociais, me chamem para ajudar! Vejo vocês mais tarde! – E Selphie desapareceu em seu quarto.

- Bom... Acho que é hora de encararmos nosso destino. Boa sorte para você. – Laguna beijou a testa de Squall antes de ir ao seu quarto.

O garoto sentiu-se como um idiota porque ele tinha quase certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele entrou no seu quarto e

_Graças a Deus!_

Rinoa não estava lá. Mas logo seu alívio se foi quando ele viu uma tiara com um par de pequenos chifres vermelhos ao lado de um tridente de plástico, uma capa vermelha de cetim e o pior de tudo, uma cauda vermelha pontuda. Ele não queria usar a fantasia, mas sabia que a Selphie faria da sua vida um inferno até que ele desistisse e se vestisse de diabo. Então Squall respirou fundo e encarou seu cruel destino.

xxx

- Selphie, eu não sei, isso não parece com uma fantasia de Halloween.

- Ah... Quistis, você tá deslumbrante. Eu acho que tá maravilhoso. Eu sempre tenho ótimas ideias para fantasias!

- Parece uma fantasia para um filme pornô. – Quistis deu uma volta na frente do espelho, achando que o vestido branco era muito curto e a parte de cima mostrava mais dos seus seios do que ela gostaria.

- Todo mundo vai querer brincar de médico com você.

Quistis riu. – Ah, eu conheço alguém que não vai nem notar que eu mudei de roupa.

- O Squall só tem olhos para a Rinoa, o amor faz isso com as pessoas.

A loira revirou seus olhos. – Você acha mesmo que ele sente isso por ela?

- Claro! Eles formam um casal tão meigo, eles são tão lindos juntos.

- Eu duvido. – Quistis tentou não pensar muito no assunto e se concentrou em ajustar seus seios no vestido.

- Hora da maquiagem.

- Ah, por favor, tenta não me fazer parecer como uma prostituta.

- Ah... você não confia em mim, Quisty?

- Não.

- Você tá parecendo o Squall, ele diria isso se eu passasse maquiagem nele. Droga! Eu esqueci de deixar um pouco de maquiagem pra ele. – Selphie penou em ir ao quarto do garoto, mas decidiu terminar seu trabalho com a Quistis primeiro.

- Selphie, você não acha que já chega? – A garota perguntou depois de 15 minutos.

- Quase pronto! – Selphie teve uma atenção especial em pintar os lábios de Quistis de vermelho, passando o baton com a pontinha dos seus dedos. – Voilà.

Quistis se olhou no espelho, cílios alongados por causa do rímel, sombras arroxeadas em volta dos seus olhos e lábios vermelhos cheios. – Eu pareço uma puta.

- Você tá tão linda. – Selphie abraçou Quistis e por causa da altura dela, seu rosto se afundou nos seios da loira.

- Selphie, para de me molestar.

- Eu sou só uma garotinha inocente.

- Ah... isso é tão lindo, posso me juntar a vocês? – perguntou um pervertido que abriu a porta.

- Não – as duas garotas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo assim, Irvine entrou no quarto e abraçou as duas. – Isso é tão bom...

- Irvine, aonde a sua mão tá indo? – Quistis perguntou de maneira ameaçadora.

- Eu sou apenas um cowboy zumbi inocente.

- Huh.. hum...- Alguém à porta tossiu.

- Ei, linda, vem aqui também!

Eles formavam uma família estranha.

- Er... não, valeu. Eu acho que eu volto depois.

- Nãoooooooooo! Vem aqui! – Selphie se desprendeu do abraço e pegou a mão da Rinoa. – Eu estava esperando por você!

- Bom, eu acho que eu vou lá pra baixo ver como as coisas estão indo – Quistis disse enquanto afastava Irvine de si.

- Eu tô indo também! – Irvine pôs a sua mão na cintura de Quistis.

A loira deu um tapa na mão. – Não, você não vai. Ou então você vai ser um cowboy morto de verdade.

- Sim, senhora. – Irvine pôs as mãos ao alto em sinal de rendição, então ele foi à direção da porta depois da Quistis. – Por que garotas sempre se afastam de mim?

- Irvine!

- Ainda aqui! Ménage?

- Cadê a sua fantasia?

- Eu estou usando ela.

- Não... você só colocou sua roupa de cowboy com maquiagem.

- Mas eu precisava de uma oportunidade para vestir a minha roupa de cowboy inteira!

- Mas você tem todo o seu tempo livre pra isso! Eu quero que você vista a fantasia que eu escolhi pra você!

- Tá bom, entendi...- Irvine deu um suspiro e saiu do quarto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Rinoa, o pervertido se foi. Agora você está segura nas minhas mãos. – Selphie sorriu e levou a garota quarto adentro. Ela abriu o guarda-roupa para revelar uma pequena roupa preta.

- É uma fantasia de empregada?

- Não, é de bruxa.

- Mas parece roupa de empregada.

- Bom... a gente coloca um chapéu de bruxa na sua cabeça.

- Mas mesmo assim...

- E a gente faz você andar com uma vassoura.

- Daí eu vou ficar parecendo uma empregada mesmo.

- Bom, cala a boca, coloca a fantasia e fique sexy.

- ? – Rinoa olhou para Selphie.

- Por favooooooooor. – A garota olhou a outra com olhinhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Tá, tá bom.

Rinoa começou a se despir, tentando afastar o pensamento de que ela estava sendo insistentemente observada.

- Ah... eu gosto tanto de azul bebê – Selphie disse quando a Rinoa estava só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Er... tá. – Rinoa pegou a roupa preta e ficou surpresa ao ver que servia perfeitamente nela.

- Eu sabia! Fica muito bem em você!

- Obrigada. – Rinoa ficou envergonhada.

- Eu sei que o Squall vai adorar, quem não gostaria?

Os olhos da Rinoa brilharam de felicidade. – Você acha?

- Claro! Você tá tão linda e... – Selphie pegou uma capa de seda azul-escura. – Eu esqueci de mostrar isso. – Ela colocou o tecido sobre os ombros de Rinoa e deu um nó em volta do pescoço dela, terminando com um laço.

Rinoa riu e se virou, fazendo o tecido leve flutuar. – É divertido usar fantasias.

- É divertido e sexy! Eu espero que alguém se dê bem essa noite.

- Selphie!

- Vocês ainda não transaram?

Rinoa ficou vermelha de vergonha. – Não.

- Mas você já chupou ele.

- Não!

- Vocês ficam dando uns amassos... – Selphie olhou para a cara da Rinoa. – Vocês já se beijaram?

-...

- Vocês dois preciam mesmo de ajuda. Graças aos céus que eu estou aqui.

- Eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo... Eu faço de tudo para chamar a atenção dele... Bom, primeiro eu só via ele como amigo, mas os sentimentos mudaram com o passar do tempo.

- Rinoa, não se preocupe...

Selphie falou ao ouvido da garota. – Eu tenho um plano...

xxx

Squall desceu as escadas, contente por estar escuro e por não poderem ver a sua fantasia. Pelo menos a Selphie não o obrigou a usar maquiagem. Pelo menos era só por algumas horas.

Quando chegou ao piso principal, ele mal conseguia enxergar. Estava tudo escuro, exceto por lanternas feitas de abóboras e luzes de velas. Estava silencioso também. Ele andou cuidadosamente pelo local até reparar em uma pessoa em pé, em frente à lareira. Ele estava usando uma camisa vermelha de cetim e calças pretas. Havia uma capa negra de veludo em volta dos seus ombros e peças de prata ornando seu pescoço e dedos. Seu longo cabelo negro estava solto, pousando em seus ombros gentilmente. Algumas mechas caiam sobre um lado de sua face. O fogo da lareira iluminava seu rosto pálido; a mistura de luzes vermelhas, amarelas e laranjas dançavam sobre suas feições. Ele parecia sobrenaturalmente bonito e a única coisa que Squall conseguia fazer era olhar para ele quando seus lábios se abriram, revelando caninos pontudos. A sua boca se moveu e ele só conseguiu registrar o que o homem disse quando os lábios se transformaram num sorriso.

- Feliz aniversário, Squall.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Notas:** Não se preocupem com algo meio estranho no meio desse capítulo, continuem lendo até o fim!

* * *

**De Agora em Diante**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Squall olhou para o homem na frente dele pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Laguna começou a se preocupar com o estranho silêncio do seu filho.

- Tem algo de errado?

- Não. – A resposta soou como um suspiro.

- Aí estão vocês! – Uma voz animada surgiu. – Nooossa... você tá incrível! Eu sabia que essa fantasia ficaria perfeita em você. Vampiros sempre foram os meus favoritos.

- Obrigado... – Laguna respondeu timidamente.

- E você... Você tá tão bonitinho...

- Como é? – Squall esperava que o elogio não tivesse sido para ele, mas parecia que não havia outra pessoa no local...

- Mas você esqueceu de uma coisa... – A garota se aproximou de Squall e alcançou um pequeno botão na parte de trás de um chifre. – Viu! Brilha!

Os chifres começaram a cintilar alegremente na escuridão e Squall queria morrer de vergonha.

- Ah, sim, é bem bonitinho. – Laguna sorriu gentilmente.

_Vão se foder._

- Ohh... isso é impagável.

Squall viu Seifer em um canto do cômodo com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto e lançou-lhe um olhar frio de volta. Ele não conseguia distinguir ao certo a fantasia do loiro... ele tinha roupas escuras e uma capa preta ao redor dos seus ombros, pelo que parecia. Era como se ele fosse um personagem de algum filme de terror antigo. Um assassino talvez.

Sem deixar o sorriso desaparecer do seu rosto, o loiro foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de cerveja.

- Querida, onde está a sua fantasia? – Laguna viu Selphie ainda usando o seu vestido amarelo.

- Ah... Vai ser a grande surpresa da noite. Eu só estou esperando pela hora certa. – Selphie sorriu maldosamente e desapareceu na casa escura.

- Ah, ela é adorável.

- Você quer dizer, má?

Laguna deu risada. – É bom ver que está de bom humor.

-...

- Você vai aceitar uma taça de sangue, senhor vampiro?

- Ah... o que é isso, vinho? – Laguna olhou para o líquido avermelhado na taça que a Selphie havia trazido. – Talvez não seja uma boa ideia eu beber essa noite. Eu não sou muito forte para bebida. Você não quer, Squall?

- Eu não bebo.

- Oh, por favoooor, senhor vampiro, só até mais vítimas aparecerem para você morder.

- Tá bom então, eu acho que só um copo não vai me trazer muitos problemas. – Laguna sorriu e pegou a taça em mãos. – Obrigado. – E tomou um gole. – Hummm, é muito bom.

- Se você quiser mais, eu vou deixar aqui. – A garota colocou a garrafa sobre uma mesa próxima. – Agora eu preciso caçar alguns monstros para a festa. Não morram ainda! – Selphie subiu as escadas alegremente e todas as vozes desapareceram do cômodo.

Squall parecia mais relaxado, mas o silêncio estava começando a sufocar Laguna. Ele precisava falar.

- Bom... Por que não sentamos aqui e esperamos por eles? – O homem olhou na direção do sofá.

-...Tudo bem.

Eles sentaram no sofá de couro. Laguna de um lado e Squall do lado oposto.

Por que aquilo precisava ser tão difícil...

Laguna se moveu em seu lugar com nervosismo. Squall observava o homem na fantasia de vampiro acariciar a taça com seus dedos antes de trazer o líquido avermelhado para a sua boca e engolir todo o conteúdo de uma vez. Ele então se reclinou no sofá, fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- Por que você não chega mais perto? – Laguna olhou para o garoto e gesticulou para ele sentar ao seu lado. – Por favor.

Havia algo em ouvir os pedidos daquele homem que Squall não conseguia resistir. Então ele fez como foi sugerido. Ele sentiu o tecido da capa esbarrar em sua pele quando se sentou perto de Laguna, próximo demais talvez. O homem pensou que era estranho seu filho concordar em ficar naquela proximidade de qualquer outro ser vivo, mas ele não reclamaria, embora aquilo tornasse difícil para ele respirar de forma regular, sentindo o corpo do rapaz pressionado ao dele, e ele não sabia se queria entender o porquê.

- Você... Você fica muito bem de vampiro. – Squall disse timidamente enquanto passava seus dedos sobre o tecido acetinado.

- Ah... Obrigado. Você... está muito bem também. – O olhar de Laguna percorreu o corpo de Squall até que ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo e afastou o seu olhar. Ele procurou desesperadamente olhar para outra coisa, então ele se levantou e foi na direção do vinho.

- Laguna. – O homem se virou quando ouviu Squall chamá-lo.

- O que é...? – As suas pernas tremeram um pouco. Ele esperou pelas próximas palavras, mas Squall ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Ah... Eu achava que todo mundo ia estar aqui numa hora dessas.

Os dois olharam na direção da voz para ver Rinoa em sua fantasia de bruxa. A garota olhou para o Squall eu riu docemente. – Você é um diabinho tão fofo.

-...

- Que linda feiticeira temos aqui... Você me daria a honra de servi-la?

- Ah... E quem é você, cavalheiro?

- Eu sou aquele que matou muitos e sempre se safou. Ninguém pôde me pegar ainda, embora... – O loiro pausou brevemente. – Eu ache que você consiga.

- Sinto em lhe dizer que preciso recusar a sua proposta. Você sabe que eu adoro e só tenho olhos para o demônio. E além do mais. – A garota deu uma leve risada. – Você está falando como alguém que eu conheço...

- E que tal um pirata morto, senhorita? – Irvine apareceu sem o seu chapéu de cowboy, mas com seu cabelo ainda preso. Havia uma bandana sobre sua cabeça e brincos dourados em suas orelhas. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca aberta até o peito e havia um pedaço de tecido em volta da sua cintura. Para completar o visual, ele estava usando calças escuras e botas.

- Alguém quer vir comigo achar o meu tesouro?

Squall olhou.

Irvine sentiu um olhar sobre ele e percebeu a presença de Squall, ficando em silêncio então.

Mas logo vozes preencheram o lugar mais uma vez quando Nida e Zell vieram conversando. Então Quistis desceu as escadas em seus vermelhos sapatos de salto.

- Você tá vestida como uma atriz pornô? – Seifer olhou e tomou um gole de cerveja.

- Cala a boca, Almasy, você sabe que é tudo culpa daquele demoniozinho.

- Leonhart?

Quistis olhou para o Squall e deu risada.

E continuou rindo.

- Aposto que você tá sofrendo muito mais que eu.

- Não é da sua...

- conta.

-...

- Bom... – Quistis tentou se recuperar da crise de riso. – Eu estava falando do outro demônio.

De repente, uma música mórbida preencheu a casa. Fumaça cobriu o ar e uma figura encapuzada apareceu. Uma larga foice dançou no ar enquanto as palavras ressoaram:

- Nesta noite vocês terão medo, porque as suas almas serão minhas.

E todos começaram a rir com a visão de uma dona morte de um metro e meio.

- Não tem graça! – veio a voz por trás da máscara de caveira.

Seifer quase engasgou com a cerveja por causa da intensidade da sua risada e até mesmo Squall tinha um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto.

- Vão pro inferno todos vocês!

- Ah, querida, não fique brava – Irvine riu.

- Eu acho que você tá tão fofinha, Selphie. – Rinoa sorriu.

- Não era para ser fofinho...

Irvine pôs um braço em volta dos ombros da garota encapuzada e a levou na direção da cozinha. – Vamos fazer algumas bloody maries e então você pode me assustar.

- Você me promete, pirata zumbi?

- Pela minha alma morta.

- Tá bom... Eu acho que eu vou deixar vocês terem mais um tempo de liberdade. Mas vocês esperem... A noite ainda é uma criança. – E com isso a dupla desapareceu na cozinha.

- Chicken!

- O que é? Quero dizer... Do que você me chamou?

- Você não é mais uma múmia.

Zell havia tirado as suas ataduras e vestido uma camiseta preta estampada com ossos fluorescentes. – Elas eram muito complicadas para mim... Eu pisava nelas o tempo todo.

- Selphie vai ficar brava com você. – Seifer sentou-se em uma poltrona.

- Espero que ela fique bêbada antes disso. – Zell olhou para Seifer.

_Droga, ele fica muito gostoso nessas roupas._

O outro loiro olhou para ele com curiosidade.

Nervosamente, Zell olhou para a outra direção e achou cerveja.

_Álcool, seja meu salvador esta noite._

xxx

- Tá procurando alguma coisa, Rinoa?

- Algo que não tenha álcool. Parece que eu sou a única que não bebe cerveja, vinho, essas coisas.

- Eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa aqui. – Nida olhou dentro da geladeira. – Mas só um pouco...

Rinoa sorriu. – Melhor que nada. Vamos ver o que temos aqui... – A garota andou até a geladeira e esbarrou seu rosto no ombro de Nida. – O que você acha?

- O quê? – O garoto sentiu suas faces ficarem vermelhas.

- Esse suco de morango parece bom.

- Ah... tudo o que você disser.

Rinoa pegou o suco da geladeira e o colocou em dois copos, dando um para o Nida.

- Obrigado. – O garoto sorriu.

- De nada. – Rinoa tomou um gole. – Sabe, é bom achar alguém que não bebe. Eu acho que isso só faz as pessoas agirem feito idiotas.

- Bom, tem uns que agem feito idiotas mesmo sem beber.

Rinoa sorriu. – Verdade. – Então o sorriso dela diminuiu um pouco. – Eu não sei, às vezes eu acho que não me encaixo no mundo deles.

- Eu me sinto assim o tempo todo.

- Mesmo? Mas eu sempre vejo você andando com o Irvine.

- Não é tanto assim. Nós só começamos a conversar mais umas semanas atrás. Talvez eu possa dizer que a gente é amigo, mas nunca vai ser do mesmo jeito que ele é amigo do Squall.

- Eles moram juntos, eles dividiram um quarto a vida inteira, é normal que eles sejam tão próximos.

- É... – Nida encheu o copo da Rinoa de novo. – Eu não sei, acho que ele me odeia.

- Por que você acha?

- Você precisa ver como ele olha pra mim às vezes.

- Ah, ele sempre olha assim para todo mundo... até pra mim.

xxx

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está se sentindo péssimo?

Squall assistia o filme do Doomtrain com uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto. – Você não fica cansada de estar sempre certa?

- Acho que não. – Quistis sentou-se ao lado do rapaz. – Algum problema?

- Não.

- Mentiroso.

-...

- Sabe, eu não estou sempre certa. Eu pensei que você ia dizer "Whatever".

- Whate... O que... Por que você não está com os outros?

Quistis olhou para seus amigos bêbados, dançando desajeitadamente e caindo uma porção de vezes, rindo a todo o momento. – Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais legal do mundo.

- É algo sobre a Rinoa?

- Quê?

- O que você está pensando.

- Não.

- Então...

Squall se levantou e tentou seguir seu caminho até seu quarto, mas havia um pirata dançando no meio do caminho.

- Por que você não tá dançando? – Irvine tentou focalizar sua visão em seu amigo, mas parecia que ela estava dançando também. – Ahhh... Agora você tá se mexendo bastante.

Squall estava parado no lugar.

- Dança comigo.

- Eu não consigo dançar.

Squall sentiu braços em volta dele e seu rosto repousou sobre um peito quente.

- A valsa com os mortos. – Irvine tentou arrastar o outro garoto com seus movimentos e Squall tentou escapar, sem sucesso.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo. – Com muito esforço, ele conseguiu escapar do corpo que o abraçava. Irvine acabou caindo em um sofá, murmurando uma música que estava tocando.

Squall balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Ele tentou ir ao seu quarto, porém alguém o impediu e o arrastou para um cômodo escuro. Ele ouviu risadinhas malvadas antes de a porta se fechar por trás dele. Levou algum tempo para a sua visão se ajustar à falta de luz, mas no final ele viu que se encontrava no salão de jogos... e ele não estava sozinho.

- Rinoa?

- Ah... você ficou preso aqui também?

- Maldita Selphie. – Squall sentou em um sofá e olhou para o teto, sabendo que ele só seria liberto quando aquele pequeno demônio quisesse. Paciência era tudo que ele precisava. Muita paciência.

Rinoa olhou para o garoto e estava incerta do que fazer, mas no final das contas ela acabou caminhando na direção dele.

Squall percebeu o movimento quando ele viu a garota a sua frente. Ela começou a falar em um tom baixo de voz, mas ele não prestou atenção. Havia um par de seios na altura dos seus olhos e aquilo o deixava nervoso.

_Acho que eu tenho duas opções: apertar eles ou empurrar eles para longe._

- Você tá me ouvindo?

- Quê? – Squall olhou para cima e viu o olhar questionador de Rinoa.

- Esquece, vai. – A garota suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz no sofá. – É só que... Bom...

Então Rinoa colocou a sua mão sobre a de Squall e ele não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Então eles permaneceram em silêncio, de mãos dadas.

-...

O que poderia ser pior que isso?

Squall olhou ao lado.

_Bom... ela não é feia. Ela até que é bonita. __Acho... não sei._

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, Squall finalmente decidiu experimentar e tentou pressionar seus lábios aos de Rinoa. Ela pareceu surpresa no começo, mas então seus lábios se abriram também e suas bocas começaram a se mover lentamente. Quando o beijo acabou, Rinoa mostrou um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto.

_Não foi tão assustador quanto eu pensei._ Squall concluiu.

Então a porta se abriu e uma voz animada encheu o local. – Hora do bolo!

xxx

Squall olhou o bolo decorado com desenhos infantis de esqueletos e morcegos. Então ele olhou em volta e viu metade dos seus amigos cantando bêbados o seu Feliz Aniversário. Mas então ele percebeu que estava faltando alguém. Laguna não podia ser visto em lugar algum, mas talvez ele estivesse dormindo atrás de um sofá em um canto escuro.

Fora uma noite estranha, Squall concluiu. Ele estava pensando no beijo com a Rinoa. Ele havia feito mesmo aquilo? Não tinha sido ruim, ele não se sentia enojado como ele pensara que ficaria numa situação daquelas, mas... Rinoa estava então ao seu lado, olhando para ele com adoração, embora ele não se sentisse nem um pouco com vontade de tentar outro beijo. Ah, infernos, ela pensava que ele era o seu namorado ou algo assim depois que eles se beijaram? Aquilo era incômodo. Mas então porque diabos ele tinha feito aquilo? Qual era o problema dele?

_Eu acho que nós devemos tentar._

Ele tentou beijar Irvine mais cedo. Ninguém poderia acusá-lo de nunca tomar uma atitude. Embora ele sempre esperasse demais antes de fazer algo... Um dia ele até tentou conhecer melhor um estranho que ele encontrou nas ruas de Balamb. Ele acabou sabendo mais do que ele esperava...

Squall olhou uma última vez para a festa que estava deixando para trás. A cera das velas estava quase no fim e as abóboras pareciam sorrir com cansaço. Nida estava deprimido em um canto. O querido pirata zumbi de Squall estava totalmente fora de si, navegando em um sofá de couro. Zell estava dormindo em uma mesa, com seu rosto coberto de pipoca. Seifer estava assistindo ao último filme distraidamente, talvez prestando mais atenção em sua cerveja, talvez perdido em outros pensamentos. Quistis estava sentada ao seu lado, falando com ele de tempos em tempos. Selphie havia tirado sua fantasia de Morte e estava dormindo contente no colo da loira. Parecia que a sua quase infinita bateria tinha acabado.

Rinoa subiu as escadas com Squall. Ela disse em um tom baixo de voz que estaria esperando ele no quarto, quando este voltasse do banheiro. Ele não havia interpretado o que a garota disse como algo sugestivo, pelo menos, ele não queria pensar sobre isso.

Ele tentou abrir a porta a sua frente, mas percebeu que algo estava bloqueando a passagem... talvez uma pessoa deitada no corredor. Laguna estava largado no chão, suas costas encostadas de maneira desconfortável à parede. Squall tentou fingir que ele não via, mas algo dentro dele lhe disse para checar a situação.

- Você está... – Era claro que o homem não estava bem. A mão de Squall chacoalhou Laguna e ele recebeu um baixo gemido em resposta. – Você pode andar?

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. – Eu... acho... – E tentou se levantar, mas se desequilibrou, e, com sorte, achou a parede para se segurar.

Suspirando exasperadamente, Squall colocou um de seus braços em volta de Laguna e tentou ajudá-lo a andar. Aquilo era o porquê de ele odiar os efeitos da bebida. Só servia para alguém ficar parecendo um idiota na frente de todo mundo e ficar caindo por todos os cantos. Squall ajudou Laguna até seu quarto. Que fardo...

- Tudo bem se você ficar sozinho?

- Você pode... – Laguna segurou-se novamente em uma parede, abaixando sua cabeça.

Squall colocou seu braço ao redor dele mais uma vez e o levou até o banheiro da suíte. Ele estava descalço e ainda tinha a maior parte da sua fantasia de vampiro, mas o garoto não achava que ele se importaria em deixar as roupas molharem. Como se ele fosse despir o homem... Então ele ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água refrescante escorrer sobre o cabelo de Laguna. Ele não sabia se daria certo ou não, mas ele achou que a sensação aliviaria a dor de cabeça dele. A água correu sobre a face de Laguna e algumas gotas escaparam para o pescoço, molhando um pouco a camisa fina. Squall soltou mais o cabelo de Laguna e sentiu-se inesperadamente pressionado contra o frio azulejo do Box.

- Eu falhei tanto em ser o seu pai... Olha para mim agora... sendo cuidado por você...

- Você não é meu pai. Eu nunca quis que você fosse. – Squall encarou os olhos azulados acima. Não era um olhar de ódio, apenas um olhar de uma crua sinceridade.

Laguna sentiu uma mecha escura de cabelo cobrir um lado de sua face. Ele tocou o rosto do garoto e sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas em vez disso, ele beijou os lábios do jovem.

Squall estava tão chocado que nem reagiu.

Por mais estranha que a situação fosse, Laguna se sentiu repentinamente entusiasmado. Ele beijou as faces do garoto e o pescoço, antes de mover seus lábios para baixo, sobre o peito coberto, o tecido da camisa se tornando translúcido pela água do chuveiro. Havia sido tão irritantemente excitante sentir o corpo de Squall contra o dele, ajudando-o a andar. Ele podia sentir o calor da pele, o cheiro da colônia. Era tão inebriante e ele não conseguia evitar de deslizar suas mãos sobre ele, deslizando-as sob a camisa e massageando peito do rapaz e então movendo suas mãos até as costas dele, para retornar à frente, para o abdômen perfeito.

Squall estava ficando louco ou o homem que queria tanto ser o seu pai estava lambendo o seu umbigo naquele momento? Era realmente uma mudança nas atitudes dele e o rapaz achou que era para melhor. Se fosse possível esquecer o fato de que era o filho dele, era, de certa forma, prazeroso ter um homem daqueles fazendo aquilo. Ele não podia ignorar como Laguna era atraente e desejável. Ainda mais abrindo suas calças e libertando seu membro.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios do garoto quando Laguna começou a chupá-lo. Lentamente e tão bem. A consciência de Squall o alertou de que aquilo devia ser errado, mas ele achou que, naquele momento, pensar era errado quando havia alguém movendo sua boca sobre ele. Squall moveu sua cabeça para cima e fechou os olhos, sentindo a água correr sobre seu corpo, acariciando sua pele e sentindo a pressão quente sobre o seu membro. Sua mão se moveu sobre o cabelo de Laguna e então ele afastou o rosto dele quando sentiu seu orgasmo. O homem parecia admirar o fluído como se estivesse hipnotizado e o lambeu murmurando o nome de Squall.

O homem de cabelos escuros então se levantou e tomou o garoto em um forte abraço, sentindo o corpo em seus braços tremer de leve, antes de sugar o pescoço molhado. Enquanto fazia aquilo, ele procurava seu membro antes negligenciado e começou a se masturbar. E Squall deixou ele continuar até que viu o homem atingir seu ápice.

Laguna ainda abraçou o garoto por mais alguns minutos, sentindo a água molhar todas as suas roupas e seus corpos colados. Então ele sentiu Squall tentar se afastar e ele preveniu a ação, mantendo-o parado.

- Laguna... – O garoto começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por uma boca sobre a dele. Ele sentiu a língua deslizar sobre a sua e ele não conseguia encontrar forças para protestar, então ele apenas gemeu e respondeu ao beijo. Era quase de uma forma desesperada como eles se beijavam apaixonadamente, por todo tempo ambos pensando que aquilo era muito muito errado, mas incrivelmente bom.

- Eu... não devia...

O garoto sentiu as palavras sopradas contra seu ouvido depois que o beijo terminou.

- Não comece a falar sobre arrependimento... – Squall cortou a fala do homem, antes de mover Laguna do caminho e sair do chuveiro.

- Mas nós precisamos falar... – Laguna disse debilmente.

- Nós falamos quando você estiver sóbrio. – De alguma forma, Squall não queria pensar naquilo. Ele saiu do box, seu corpo sentindo um frio instantâneo com a diferença de temperatura.

- Squall... – Laguna o chamou em um suspiro. – Aonde... você está indo...?

Em qualquer outra ocasião, o garoto se sentiria incomodado em revirar o guarda-roupa de Laguna, mas naquela hora ele não ligava. Ele só precisava de roupas secas, e ele precisava ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Depois de encontrar algo que servisse nele, ele se despiu e se vestiu, sendo observado por um par de olhos confusos.

- Dorme aqui. Eu prometo não... Eu...

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir.

Então o garoto deixou o quarto com palavras silenciosas percorrendo a sua mente.

x

x

x

x

**Continua****...**

**Notas: **E viva o incesto! Eu sempre achei que é mais interessante quando eles sentem que estão fazendo algo de errado!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII e seus personagens não são meus. Eu não recebo dinheiro algum por escrever fanfics, sou apenas um pobre autor.

**Pares:** IrvinexSquall, LagunaxSquall, SeiferxZell

**Avisos: **Yaoi, Incesto. Lemon. Universo Alternativo.

**Sinopse: **Os garotos do orfanato embarcam numa viagem para comemorar o aniversário de Squall. Mal ele sabia que isso levaria a uma mudança no seu relacionamento com um pai recentemente descoberto e seu amigo de infância.

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 5**

Droga, a sua cabeça doía. Então Zell percebeu que seu corpo inteiro também doía. Ele se revirou de lado a lado em sua cama antes de se perguntar como havia chegado em sua cama. Ele certamente não havia chegado lá sozinho, bom, se ele tinha... Ele não se lembrava.

- Droga. – Zell tentou se levantar da cama confortável, mas seu corpo inteiro desistiu.

- Bom dia, Chicken.

- Vai se foder. – Ele fechou seus olhos, tentando se proteger dos raios de sol que atravessavam a janela.

- Ah, isso não é um jeito legal de agradecer aquele que carregou você até aqui.

Então havia sido o Seifer. Ele devia estar em um estado muito ruim para que o loiro o tivesse trazido para o quarto deles, com aqueles braços fortes o pressionando contra seu corpo esculpido.

- Bom, valeu... – Zell respirou fundo e abriu seus olhos. – Por que... Por que você tá pelado?

- Acabei de sair do chuveiro. Como você nunca tivesse visto um cara pelado antes... – Seifer abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

_Na verdade, eu vi muitos, mas... uou... você é bem grande e você não está nem..._

Alguém tossiu. Mesmo Seifer estava começando a se sentir incomodo pelo jeito que o mais novo estava olhando para ele. – Parece que você gostou do que viu.

Claro.

- Não... Eu só estava... ah... comparando.

- Bom, você precisa mostrar o seu também par isso ser justo.

Zell olhou para ele aterrorizado. Ele estava um tanto excitado no momento e ele agradeceu que havia cobertas por cima dele. Ele não podia...

Pânico começou a surgir.

- Ei, relaxa, Chicken. – Seifer riu. – Eu tava só zoando. Não olhe pra mim desse jeito, é engraçado demais. – O loiro se virou e começou a procurar algo pelo quarto. Zell estava aliviado que ele não era mais o centro das atenções do garoto, até que... – Você sabia que eles dizem que você tem um bem grande, é verdade?

- Quem disse isso?

- Sabe, o pessoal fala... – Seifer encarou o outro loiro de novo com o seu interminável sorriso. Zell não sabia se o outro jovem estava lhe dizendo a verdade ou não. Ele nunca podia dizer quando se tratava do Seifer.

- Bom... Eu acho que tem um bom tamanho. Ninguém nunca reclamou antes.

- Ah, não seja modesto, Chicken.

_Por favor, para de ficar falando de pintos..._

- Por que você se importa? Eu tô começando a achar que você...

_Ei, espera um pouco. Zell olhou Seifer. Será que ele..._

- Sabe, banhos são bons para ressacas – disse o loiro alto, de repente, sério. – Você deve ter uma agora.

_Você não precisa mudar de assunto desse jeito..._

- Bom, verdade. Acho que você tá certo, pelo menos dessa vez. – Zell tentou sair da cama. Graças aos céus que os seus shorts eram largos e ele meio que conseguiu acalmar sua ereção. Ele fez o caminho para o banheiro rapidamente, mas...

- Posso usar seu note?

- Tá, vai, usa.

Zell entrou no banheiro e foi na direção do chuveiro, agradecendo aos céus por ter achado o local desocupado.

Quando sentiu agradáveis gotas de água correrem pelo seu corpo, ele se sentiu aliviado. É, aquilo levava um pouco da dor embora. Havia sido uma boa ideia, porque ele podia se livrar do álcool que ele havia derramado sobre si na noite anterior. Ele só ficou contente quando todos os resíduos da festa estavam longe de sua pele. Então ele olhou para baixo. Ah... ele não podia fazer aquilo de novo... Todo dia da viagem ele tinha se masturbado pensando no Seifer. Ele podia mudar naquele dia. Por que ele não pensava naquele Nida, ele parecia tanto com um cara com quem ele tinha se encontrado muitas e muitas vezes. Ou talvez Squall, seu melhor amigo, era errado, ele não podia pensar no seu amigo daquele jeito, seria errado se ele pensasse no pai dele então? Nossa, o cara era muito gostoso. Ele tinha um corpo ótimo para um pai. Zell sempre pensou que a maioria dos pais eram velhos e fora de forma, mas Laguna estava muito bem. Mas Seifer... o desgraçado tinha um baita de um corpo e era assim em qualquer ângulo que ele olhasse, disso Zell tinha certeza, porque ele prestava bastante atenção nisso. Naquele momento, o garoto já havia desistido de suas tentativas de mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos e ele estava se tocava ao pensar na ereção de Seifer, como ele ficaria em suas mãos, em sua boca, em todos os lugares.

Zell gemeu alto ao gozar nas paredes do box.

- Maldito seja, Seifer...

xxx

- Cara, eu tô com a pior ressaca do mundo! – Irvine reclamava em sua cama. Ele tentou se lembrar o que tinha acontecido na festa, mas tudo que ele via eram imagens enevoadas de abóboras, filmes, fantasias e algumas bloody marys. – Acho que tomates não são pra mim...

Embora não conseguisse se lembrar de muitos detalhes da noite anterior, ele podia lembrar muito bem do que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Oh, ele não sabia que o Squall sentia aquilo por ele. Irvine pensava que eles apenas compartilhavam uma muito muito forte amizade... A quem ele estava tentando enganar? No fundo ele sabia que Squall devia sentir algo por ele há anos. E Irvine era muito egoísta para evitar a atenção dele... Na verdade, ele pedia por aquilo. Era tudo sua culpa.

Juntando toda a sua coragem, o jovem saiu da cama e olhou ao redor. Ele encontrou Nida acordado, sentado na cama, com um olhar triste no rosto.

- Ei, amigo, o que aconteceu? – Ele sentou-se na outra cama.

- Eu pareço tão mal assim?

- Mas com certeza!

- Droga.

- Acontece. – Irvine se aproximou e tocou o ombro do seu amigo. – Me diz, não tem por que guardar tudo para você.

- Você sabe que eu gosto da Rinoa, né?

Algumas pessoas pensariam que Irvine era meio burro, mas ele não era. – É.

- Eu acho que eles estão juntos mesmo agora.

- O quê? Squall e Rinoa?

- Quem mais?

- Sabe, eu pensava que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, que o Squall merecia alguém que tratasse ele bem, que nunca machucaria ele e que com certeza fosse fiel. Mas sabe o quê? Eu acho que nós todos criamos algum tipo de fantasia idiota nas nossas cabeças para evitar a verdade.

- O que você quer dizer? – Nida estava surpreso.

- O Squall não ama a Rinoa.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Porque... Bom, eu sei essas coisas.

- Eles passaram um bom tempo sozinhos na festa.

- Eu tenho certeza que não aconteceu nada.

- Eles saíram juntos da sala de jogos.

- Quê?

- É... Eles pareciam bem íntimos...

- Não é verdade.

- É sim. – Nida suspirou. – Eu tentei me convencer que talvez eu teria uma chance, mas... o negócio é que ninguém tem chance quando o Squall tá no caminho. E eu sei por quê... Deus, eu queria ser tanto como ele...

- Anti-social?

Apesar da tristeza, Nida riu. – Não, quero dizer...

- Whatever. – Irvine deu risada. – É, eu sei o que você quer dizer, ele é bem sexy.

_Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

Nida olhou estranho para ele.

- Brincadeira. – Irvine mostrou um largo sorriso para encobrir seu nervosismo. – Bom... – ele se levantou. – Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar tanto. Tudo vai acabar bem no final. – Com isso e uma piscadela, ele deixou o quarto.

xxx

Depois de voltar do banho, Zell encontrou Seifer no quarto que eles dividiam. O rapaz estava sem camisa, assistindo algum vídeo no notebook. Zell permaneceu paralisado por algum tempo, sua mente digerindo a cena: Seifer estava se masturbando enquanto assistia. Era claro que ele havia notado a presença do mais novo, mas mesmo assim, ele não parou.

- O quê? Até parece que você nunca viu...

Zell andou até onde Seifer se encontrava e viu o vídeo que ele estava assistindo. Ele sabia o que devia ser, mas ele precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos. Na tela havia dois caras, fazendo sexo loucamente. E o Seifer parecia gostar disso. Muito. Inacreditável.

O garoto voltou a sua atenção para o pênis de Seifer. Era quase como ele havia imaginado quando ereto. Mas muito melhor. E realmente na sua frente. Ele então voltou seu olhar para a tela outra vez.

- É... Eu gosto muito desse, que bom que eu baixei. – Ele sentou-se ao lado de Seifer e começou a assistir. Seu coração se acelerava enquanto ele observava os movimentos do outro garoto enquanto assistia ao filme. Em dado momento, Zell abriu suas calças e segurou seu membro. – Você se importa? – Cara, ele estava fazendo mesmo aquilo? Parecia tão surreal, como se de repente ele tivesse sido transportado para o roteiro de um filme pornô.

Seifer olhou para o lado. – Na verdade, não. – Ele continuou a se masturbar, entretendo-se com o jeito que os caras na tela transavam. – È muito... duro para mim achar coisa boa. Tem sempre... aqueles... moleques desgraçados no... orfanato. Nós não temos nenhuma privacidade. – Seifer estava guardando dinheiro para comprar um computador, mas ele precisava esperar um pouco mais para isso.

- Ainda bem que eu... ganhei meu note de presente do meu avô.

Seifer deu risada. – E ele ficaria bem contente sabendo o que você faz com isso... – De repente, o mais velho pegou a mão de Zell e a pôs sobre seu órgão.

Os olhos azuis estavam um pouco surpresos, mas rapidamente olharam para o membro excitado. Ele pressionou o polegar pelas gotas que haviam escapado e as espalhou pela superfície. Seifer deu um gemido baixo e cobriu a mão de Zell, fazendo-a se mover sobre seu membro, mas logo ele deixou o mais novo se divertir do jeito que queria e Zell estava muito entusiasmado com isso. Com o estímulo das cenas no monitor e a mão do outro garoto, não demorou muito para que Seifer chegasse ao seu ápice e lançasse seu sêmen pelo seu peito, fazendo o líquido escorrer até o seu umbigo. De repente Zell abaixou sua cabeça e lambeu o que tinha ficado na superfície do órgão e quando ele sentiu mais atingir seu rosto, ele também gozou sobre sua mão e camiseta.

Demorou um tempo até Zell se recuperar do seu clímax. Ele havia feito mesmo aquilo?

- Ter alguém para fazer isso com você é muito melhor do que ficar assistindo vídeos.

- Eu gosto deles – Zell respondeu com a voz rouca, ainda tentando recobrar uma respiração normal.

Seifer riu. – Claro que você gosta. Eu gosto também, mas... é frustrante ficar só nisso. – O garoto se deitou na cama e se espreguiçou lentamente sobre a superfície macia do colchão.

Zell olhou para o corpo dele, sem se importar mais em esconder seu desejo. – Eu concordo com você. – O garoto desligou seu computador e o colocou com cuidado sobre a mesa. Então ele se deitou ao lado do outro loiro. – Nunca pensei que você gostasse de homem. Pelo menos não com aquele negócio da Rinoa.

- Nós somos só amigos, tá?

- Mas você fez parecer que...

- Caralho, tudo o que vocês falam é sobre a Rinoa!

- Por que tá tão puto?

- Eu não tô.

- Mas...

- Que é, Dincht?

- Nada... Esquece. – Zell decidiu que era melhor ficar em silêncio por um momento. Ele não queria aborrecer o outro garoto, embora a tentação fosse grande, então ele mudou de assunto. – O e-mail que você mandou era para outro cara?

- Ciúmes?

- Nah, só curiosidade.

- Era para a Fujin e o Raijin, seu pervertido. Eu... Eu queria saber como eles estão em Deling.

- Eu não sabia que vocês ainda se falavam, faz anos que eles se mudaram pra lá.

- O Raijin sempre me manda mensagens e e-mails. A Fujin é mais difícil para encontrar, mas o Raijin sempre fala dela.

- Você sente falta deles?

- É difícil achar amigos leais.

- Você quer dizer seguidores?

- Amigos, Dincht. Pessoas que eu escolhi para passar tempo comigo porque eu gosto da companhia deles. É diferente do pessoal do orfanato.

- Você não gosta da gente?

- É diferente... vocês são meio que... a minha família.

- Então foi meio incestuoso o que a gente fez?

Seifer gargalhou. – Mesmo que seja pervo... Eu não penso nisso desse jeito. É diferente de... do Laguna e o Squall se pegando, por exemplo.

- Seria lindo pra caralho.

- Você é um puta dum pervertido.

- Ei, peraí, não vai me dizer que você nunca pensou em pegar um deles... ou os dois... ao mesmo tempo.

- O Squall? Nunca! Aquele desgraçado... É você que quer chupar o pau dele.

- Eu não posso negar... Eu sempre sonhei em pegar ele de jeito e comer ele sem dó. Mas não é ele que...

- Que o quê? – Seifer estava curioso.

- Esquece, vai. – Zell tentou mudar de assunto. – Onde você encontra os caras?

Demorou um tempo até o outro loiro registrar a pergunta. Ele ainda estava pensando no silêncio da outra resposta, mas depois ele mudou de foco. – Eu tenho um perfil no .

- Sério? Eu tenho um também. Mas eu nunca passei pelo seu perfil antes.

- Por que eu não sou Seifer Almasy lá.

- Qual o seu nick?

- Eu nunca que vou dizer.

- Ah, vá, eu não conto pra ninguém, você sabe que eu não posso.

- Bom... É Hyperion.

Zell deu risada.

- Que foi, Chicken?

- Nada... é só que...

- Você sabe que os caras lá não tem apelidos melhores. Eu aposto que o seu não é melhor.

Zell parou de rir.

- Qual é? – O sorriso do Seifer só aumentava.

- Ah... uma coisa... nada muito diferente.

- Fala ou eu nunca vou comer você.

- Que tipo de ameaça é essa?

- Você vai arriscar?

-...- Zell olhou para ele com cara de idiota. – É hotdogslover.

-Ahahahahahahhahahahahahaha.

-...

- Eu não vou muito lá, ou então eu teria descoberto você antes. Como você conseguia alguém com um nick desses?

- Bom... eu também não vou muito lá. Eu prefiro encontrar os caras pessoalmente, se é que você me entende.

- Você vai para o Dissidia ou o Kingdom Hearts, lugares assim?

- Às vezes, mas eu prefiro academias e dojos. Eu gosto mais dos caras lá.

- É... eu percebi que você malhava. – Seifer olhou para o corpo do outro loiro.

- Eu tô fazendo Tae Kwon Do e Muay Thai agora.. E claro que eu nunca vou deixar minhas aulas de Kung Fu. Eu sou meio viciado em artes marciais.

- E você é bom?

- Dizem que eu sou. Eu vou participar em um campeonato amador esse ano. Ano passado eu fui bem em alguns.

- Bom, é melhor você ganhar. – Seifer se virou e prendeu o outro garoto sob ele na cama. – Porque eu só gosto daqueles que são os melhores. Eu não me contento com pouco.

Zell ficou meio surpreso com a confissão do outro loiro e, por um momento ele não acreditou que ele estava falando sério. Mas então uma boca encontrou a sua e ele não perdeu mais tempo pensando.

xxx

Quistis acordou ao meio-dia, uma hora que não lhe era de costume. Estava tudo bem, ela pensou, porque ela havia dormido tarde. Depois da festa, ela teve de tirar a fantasia e a maquiagem ou então ela não conseguiria dormir.

A garota olhou ao redor e estava meio surpresa ao ver Selphie dormindo. Era algo bom, Quistis pensou.

Ela se levantou e encontrou a casa silenciosa. Não havia ninguém nos corredores e quando chegou ao andar principal, ela se encontrou sozinha.

Quistis fez seu café da manhã e aproveitou a calma da casa. O sol estava brilhando maravilhosamente lá fora e o dia parecia ótimo. Ela abriu as portas do fundos da cozinha, sentou-se na cadeira do lado de fora e admirou a vista das montanhas e das árvores. Infelizmente, os seus momentos de paz foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma porta se abrindo lentamente. A garota se sobressaltou em seu assento. – Você me assustou!

- Eu pareço tão mal assim? – Rinoa disse num tom baixo.

- Nem tanto quanto eu devo parecer agora.

- Ah, você sabe que você sempre está linda.

- Obrigada – Quistis respondeu brevemente.

- Você sabe onde o Squall está?

- Por que eu saberia?

- Eu não sei... – Rinoa sentou-se na cadeira. – Ele não dormiu no quarto.

-? – Ah, aquilo surpreendeu a loira. – Mas eu vi vocês saindo da festa juntos.

- É, mas depois ele foi ao banheiro e eu não vi mais ele.

- Você olhou no banheiro?

- Lógico! – Rinoa se sentiu um pouco ofendida. Quistis pensava que ela era burra? – Eu não consigo achar ele em nenhum lugar...

Aquilo era estranho, Squall precisava estar em algum lugar...

xxx

O garoto estava aliviado ao não achar ninguém no quarto. Ele havia dormido no sofá e acordado bem cedo. Ele ainda se sentia incomodado por ainda estar com as roupas do Laguna, ele sentia que precisava trocar de roupas urgentemente. Vasculhando em seu guarda-roupa rapidamente, ele pegou a primeira peça que achou. Uma camiseta branca e um par das suas calças de couro que foram tão difíceis para ele comprar. O garoto estava aliviado em não encontrar ninguém também do lado de fora. Ele precisava de ar fresco.

Andando sem direção, ele vagou pela floresta. Uma vez mais ele se sentiu seguro longe de outros seres humanos... Pessoas... sempre o deixavam confuso. O que ele fez naquela noite... Não, o que eles fizeram naquela noite. Havia sido totalmente irresponsável, tinha sido errado. Mas então, porque o chão abaixo dele não estava se abrindo para ele cair no inferno? Nada fora do normal aconteceu. O mundo não parou de se mover. Eram apenas ele e seus pensamentos. Bom, eles não tinham ido até o fim no que estavam fazendo, mas ainda assim aquilo era...

Ah...

Suas calças se tornaram mais apertadas. Nossa, era muito bom dar uns amassos no Laguna... O seu...

Depois de um tempo pensando, Squall decidiu voltar a casa e ter uma conversa com o homem. Ele ouviu vozes em algum lugar da residência e tentou fazer seu caminho pelas escadas sem ser percebido. Ele nem se importou em bater antes de entrar na suíte principal.

Laguna ainda estava dormindo. Squall poderia ter pensando que ele estava dormindo tranquilamente, isso se ele não olhasse o rosto dele de perto. Sua respiração era pesada e ele se movia um pouco, como se tivesse um sono agitado. Squall se aproximou dele e sentou-se na cama. Ele afastou algumas mechas do rosto do Laguna e então se afastou quando sentiu que ele havia feito o homem acordar.

- Squall? – Laguna abriu os olhos lentamente. – É você?

-...

- É... Eu sei que foi uma pergunta idiota. – Laguna tentou se levantar. – Que dor de cabeça...

- Eu acho que é melhor eu voltar depois. – Squall se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Espera! Nós precisamos...

- Depois... – O garoto abriu a porta e quase pulou de susto quando viu uma garota parada ali.

- Ah, você está aí.

Ele estava meio aliviado ao ver que era a Selphie e não a Rinoa... Só um pouco aliviado.

- A Rinoa estava procurando você, Squall. – A garota tinha uma bandeja com café-da-manhã em mãos. – Bom dia, Sr. Laguna!

- Bom dia, querida. – Laguna tentou sorrir.

- Já passou do meio-dia – Squall disse.

- Eu trouxe café-da-manhã e aspirinas e tem poções também se você quiser, elas são muito boas para ressaca, eu garanto.

- Ah, eu sei bem disso! Graças às festas no exército de Galbadia...

- Onde ela está? – Squall perguntou a Selphie.

- No quintal, falando com a Quistis.

-...

Ele já sabia aonde NÃO ir.

E o garoto deixou o quarto.

xxx

- Squall!

-...

O garoto olhou de volta para o corredor e encontrou uma pessoa que ele não estava esperando. Ele não estava certo se era melhor encontrar Irvine ou Rinoa naquele momento.

- Bom... Eu... Você já comeu? – O mais alto perguntou com insegurança.

- Não.

- Você está bem?

- Tô.

- Bom, eu vou para a cozinha, você vai também?

- Não.

Irvine sabia que Squall não falava muito, mas era estranho ouvi-lo tão monossilábico. Ele achou que o moreno estava incomodado com a presença dele.

- Bom, então...

- A Rinoa tá perto daqui.

- Eu pensei que você gostava de ficar perto dela.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto! – Squall falou com um pouco de raiva. – Não seja idiota... Você sabe que eu não gosto dela desse jeito.

- Tá bom, tá bom, relaxa, cara... – Irvine estava magoado, mas tentou não demonstrar. Mesmo sabendo que o Squall não estava interessado na Rinoa, a ideia de que os dois poderiam estar juntos ainda o incomodavam.

- Irvine.

- O quê?

- Me desculpa.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu sei que você não gostou do jeito que eu falei com você.

- Ei, você sabe que eu não fiquei ofendido. Eu tô bem. – _Eu não ligo..._

- Então tá...

- Você quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você... sabe, para comer.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- É...

- Tá bom então.

- Vai pro meu quarto, é seguro lá.

Squall tentou não se empolgar muito por ficar esperando no quarto de Irvine e depois foi para o dito lugar. O que ele devia imaginar, mas não estava esperando, era encontrar Nida ainda lá.

-...

-...

- Posso...

- Claro.

Squall sentou-se na cama do Irvine e encarou a parede, depois o chão, depois a janela.

- Eu sei que vai parecer idiota, mas vocês dois...

- Não! – Squall tentou se acalmar. – Eu não quero ela. Faz um favor pra mim e fica com ela.

Nida sentiu raiva por um momento ao ouvir Squall falando daquele jeito, mas depois ele se sentiu aliviado. Ainda havia esperanças no final das contas.

xxx

Parecia que ia chover naquela tarde quente. As nuvens cobriram o céu uma vez mais. Depois que as primeiras gotas de chuva tocaram sua pele, Squall decidiu que era hora de finalmente entrar na casa e encarar o seu... encarar Laguna.

Ele andou lentamente e achou a casa estranhamente silenciosa. Parecia que a festa da noite anterior havia baixado as energias de todo mundo.

Quando estava em frente à porta, ele decidiu avisar a sua presença. Ele não ficou tão surpreso ao ver a porta se abrindo rapidamente.

- Entra.

O garoto fez como foi dito e parou no meio do quarto. Ele ouviu a porta sendo fechada antes de o homem se aproximar dele.

- Squall... sobre a noite passada... – Laguna encarou o chão. Ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar a conversa, mas ele sentiu que devia.

- Você se arrepende? – Squall perguntou num tom baixo.

- Eu...

- Olha pra mim – Squall mandou. – Eu não.

- O quê? – Laguna olhou para cima, fitando o garoto.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu nunca pensei em você como um... pai. Pra mim você era só um cara que sempre queria chamar a minha atenção, então... eu não me sinto culpado.

Laguna caminhou pelo quarto, encurtando a distância entre eles. – Mas isso não é o que deveria ser! Isso não muda o fato de que eu sou...

- Cala a boca, Laguna!

Era tão difícil extrair emoções do garoto, e o homem tentou tanto, mas o que ele menos queria era despertar raiva ou ódio... por acaso o Squall...

- Você me odeia?

- Eu só quero esquecer do passado – o garoto disse com cansaço.

- Você nunca sentiu que precisava de...

- Não importa mais. Eu não quero mais isso.

- Então não adianta eu... Não adianta eu tentar...? Você não quer alguém com quem você possa contar, alguém com quem você possa conversar?

Squall demorou um tempo, mas finalmente disse:

- Eu passei 17 anos sem ouvir nada de você. Eu posso viver sem isso agora... Mesmo. Só boas intenções não vão mudar o passado.

- Pelo menos você quer saber os motivos? Os motivos de verdade... – Laguna tentou, sem muitas esperanças, e o silêncio de Squall respondia. – Você quer que eu deixe você em paz?

- Primeiro me responde o que eu perguntei antes.

-...?

- Você se arrepende do que a gente fez a noite passada?

Laguna juntou coragem para encarar os olhos que lembravam tanto os dele. – Não. – Era uma amarga constatação, embora não impedisse Laguna de encurtar ainda mais a distância entre eles e beijar o garoto a sua frente profundamente, o beijo urgentemente correspondido. E ele nunca precisara mais daquele jovem do que naquele momento.

Squall não queria pensar no que ele estava fazendo, porque se ele pensasse, talvez ele não teria deixado o Laguna tirar a sua camiseta. Ele gemeu após sentir uma mordida no seu ombro. Seus braços envolveram o tronco do homem e ele pôde sentir seus corpos colados, ele podia sentir o membro excitado contra o seu abdômen pelo tecido fino das roupas do mais velho. Squall podia sentir também os dedos de Laguna se afundando na pele das suas costas enquanto ele o abraçava desesperadamente com força.

O garoto achou que ouviu um sussurrado "me perdoa" no meio dos beijos em seu pescoço, embora ele não tivesse certeza.

Então Squall foi brevemente afastado para que Laguna pudesse tirar o resto de suas roupas. Ele sentiu um calor dominar todo o seu corpo, em parte pela ansiedade e parte por uma leve apreensão de estar despido na frente de outra pessoa. De repente ele percebeu que havia sido empurrado contra a cama espaçosa. Não demorou muito até que ele sentisse a respiração de Laguna próxima ao seu rosto. O homem espalhou beijos sobre a sua testa, suas faces, seus lábios e seu queixo e sobre todo o seu rosto. Laguna sempre o fazia sentir um calor tão agradável.

Os dedos de Squall trilharam sobre a camisa do mais velho, puxando os botões.

- Você tem cicatrizes?

- O quê? – Demorou um tempo até que Laguna entendesse a pergunta, tão envolvido ele estava em seu desejo. – Algumas.

- Onde? – Squall moveu suas mãos sobre o tronco do homem. – Aqui?

Laguna sentiu a mão deslizar sobre o seu peito e esbarrar num ponto sensível abaixo de suas costelas. – É, uma aí. – Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Então ele sentiu mãos ainda explorando e alertou o garoto de que ele havia encontrado outra cicatriz na parte inferior do seu abdômen.

- Psso ver?

- Por quê? – Laguna estava confuso pelo interesse repentino, mas ele abriu sua camisa mesmo assim. – Essa foi de um treinamento com gunblade lá em... – Ele parou sua fala para respirar fundo quando ele sentiu lábios traçarem a linha da cicatriz. -...Squall. – O homem olhou para baixo, a boca do garoto estava próxima a sua virilha e a constatação disso fez sua mente perder toda a linha de pensamento. Ele sentiu dedos abrindo o zíper de sua calça desajeitadamente, provocadoramente imprecisos. Squall estava tão nervoso e excitado que a sua mão tremia enquanto ele tentava abrir as calças. Por um momento, Laguna só conseguiu gemer. Então ele ajudou seu filho a encontrar o que queria, alcançando seu membro. Ele se tocou inconscientemente, antes que a mão de Squall substituísse a sua e ele não podia impedi-lo por nada no mundo. Mas de repente ele sentiu falta do toque do garoto quando a mão se afastou e ele mudou de posição na cama. Na hora que ele viu a boca de Squall perto do seu sexo, ele já estava tão excitado.

- Eu...

-... – Laguna não tinha palavras para falar.

- Eu posso... Eu não sei...

Então Laguna pensou seriamente em implorar... ou talvez mover seu órgão para cima... – Sim! Claro!

Squall deslizou a sua língua timidamente sobre a extremidade e os seus lábios esbarraram levemente sobre o local logo em seguida. O garoto respirou fundo antes de envolver o pênis com a sua boca, o máximo que ele pôde. E ele ficou frustrado em não conseguir ele por inteiro. Então ele sentiu uma das mãos de Laguna sobre o seu ombro, dando-lhe incentivo. Squall tomou a base com uma das mãos e sugou uma vez, parando depois para ver a reação que ele provocara. Ele sentiu uma pressão em seu ombro, incitando-o a continuar. Ele chupou mais uma vez antes de retirar sua boca, só para envolver o membro novamente e sugá-lo mais. Ele sabia que o homem não o pararia mesmo que ele não fizesse aquilo tão bem, então ele tirou vantagem disso para experimentar, lambendo e chupando e murmurando ao seu bel-prazer. Pelos sons que Laguna estava fazendo, ele parecia estar gostando, então Squall continuou até que o homem atingisse o seu ápice.

O garoto pensou que era meio estranho ter o gozo do homem em sua boca e ele não se sentiu tão inclinado a engoli-lo, mas ele concluiu que a visão do estado do Laguna deitado com abandono na cama valia a pena. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração continuava ofegante, fazendo seu peito subir e descer em um ritmo acelerado. Squall se perdeu na visão, ele era tão lindo. O garoto fez um caminho de beijos sobre o tronco de Laguna lentamente, por todo o momento escutando sinais de encorajamento.

Laguna sentiu vontade de chorar, os lábios de Squall eram tão macios e agradáveis por toda a sua pele. Ele pensou que era um desastre total como um pai e o mais próximo que ele conseguia estar do seu filho teimoso era daquele jeito na cama... Que era reconfortante de certa maneira. Quando ele sentiu os beijos alcançarem o lado esquerdo do seu peito, ele sentiu que seu coração estava se partindo e depois se remendando. Seus dedos estavam então entrelaçados às mechas castanhas enquanto ele puxava o rosto de Squall para perto do dele. Ele olhou para as íris azuis e ficou perdido por um momento antes de se afastar do garoto rapidamente para tirar o resto das suas roupas.

Squall esperava ansiosamente enquanto Laguna parecia considerar sua próxima ação. O homem segurou as coxas do garoto e as afastou. Squall sentiu um calor subir por suas faces por estar naquela posição, mas nada comparado com a vergonha de sentir a língua de Laguna tocar sua abertura. Então o homem sugou o lugar algumas vezes, fazendo arrepios percorrer a coluna de Squall. Laguna afastou sua boca por um momento, apenas para esfregar seus polegares sobre o anel de músculos para que a sua língua ganhasse mais acesso. O garoto nunca imaginou que ele ficaria tão excitado com aquilo. Era estranhamente prazeroso e ele tentava controlar seus gemidos.

O garoto sentiu repentinamente a falta da língua molhada dentro dele enquanto o primeiro dedo foi introduzido, ele experimentou um certo desconforto, mas nada comparado ao segundo dedo. Squall apenas permitiu que aquilo continuasse, porque Laguna tinha um jeito de lidar com a situação, fazendo aquilo se tornar suportável no começo e depois transformando a dor em prazer. Squall precisava dar crédito a Laguna, ele era muito bom no que fazia. O homem insistia em estimular um ponto dentro dele que o fazia enlouquecer.

Laguna pacientemente guiou Squall a um estado de excitação que era quase além do ponto sem retorno. Pelos céus, até a sua paciência tinha limites, ele também estava tão excitado.

Ele retirou seus dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas do seu filho. Ele encostou a extremidade da sua ereção como um aviso, porque ele não conseguiria parar naquele ponto. Então sem pedir permissão, ele o penetrou, tortuosamente de forma lenta. Instintivamente, Squall contraiu seus músculos com a intrusão e ele prendeu sua respiração. Laguna parou e acalmou o garoto, sussurrando palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido, até que Squall conseguisse relaxar e fazer com que o mais velho continuasse suas ações.

Squall se deixou guiar no movimento, confiando no homem como nunca antes. Laguna estocou lentamente e a cada momento que ele se retirava, era mais profundo quando ele voltava. Ele continuou fazendo isso até ficar totalmente dentro e então ele se retirou quase que completamente, deixando só a ponta. Em um movimento continuo ele retornou inteiramente, suas mãos deixando marcas nas coxas do garoto. Então Laguna começou a penetrá-lo num certo ritmo, aumentando-o gradualmente. Ele tinha medo de que não conseguisse durar mais, querendo desfrutar da sensação por mais tempo. A noção de que aquela poderia ser a primeira e a última vez que ele faria aquilo com o jovem era quase insuportável para ele. Mas quando ele finalmente atingiu seu clímax, foi como uma benção. Ele estava agradavelmente exausto e completamente apaixonado pelo tremor do corpo do garoto sob o dele, também se esgotando em sua mão.

Por algum tempo Laguna apenas olhou para o garoto enquanto ele recuperava seu fôlego. Parecia que ele havia caído no sono. O homem observou seu filho intensamente, como se guardasse seu sono. Ele se levantou apenas para encontrar algo para ajudá-lo a limpar o que haviam feito e então cobriu o corpo dele com um lençol macio. Ele se deitou ao lado de Squall e afastou algumas mechas castanhas antes de beijar a têmpora esquerda. Laguna o observou um pouco mais e beijou o garoto em sua face antes de se deixar ser hipnotizar pelo sono com o som da chuva.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 6**

Zell gemeu no meio do beijo. Ele precisava admitir, Seifer era muito bom nisso. Sua boca se movia não muito devagar e nem muito rápido e ele aplicava a quantidade certa de pressão para não ser nem excessivamente gentil ou muito brusco. Era simplesmente perfeito e o loirinho sentia como se estivesse completamente tomado por ele. O corpo bem trabalhado sobre ele também ajudava o loiro tatuado a aproveitar ainda mais a sensação.

- Cara, você nunca se cansa... – Seifer disse enquanto sentia uma mão insistente sobre seu sexo.

- Quê? – Zell deu um sorrisinho, mostrando seus caninos afiados. – Acha que não pode comigo? Tá dando para trás?

- Eu nunca faço isso.

- Então por que você não se aproveita de mim de uma vez!

Foi a vez de Seifer sorrir. – Eu não sei... só tendo certeza de que você realmente me queria...

_Como? Esse desgraçado quer que eu implore?_

Zell fez sua mão trabalhar com mais vontade, tentando fazer Seifer entender a mensagem, mas tudo o que o loiro alto fez foi aproveitar a sensação.

- Tá bom, o que você quer que eu faça?

_Eu não vou implorar, eu não vou pedir, só estou negociando._

Seifer passou sua boca pelo pescoço de Zell e mordeu sua orelha lentamente. – Só me mostra... – A voz provocante causando arrepios.

Droga, por que era tão fácil para o loiro malvado deixar ele excitado.

De repente, Zell sentiu falta do calor do corpo de Seifer junto ao dele. – Bom... digamos que eu aprecio um pouco um estimulo visual, se é que me entende.

- Você é um desgraçado de um voyeur pervertido, eu sabia.

- Quem não é?

_Se você acha que eu sou seu brinquedinho querendo mostrar um showzinho para você, você está totalmente..._

Minutos depois, Zell estava com suas pernas bem afastadas, dois dos seus dedos lubrificados trabalhavam em si, enquanto ele se masturbava em frente ao olhar faminto do outro loiro.

- Eu tô te dizendo... essa é a última vez... que eu... faço algo assim para... você.

- Você não está me convencendo que não gosta. – Seifer notou uma ereção bem proeminente no loiro mais novo.

- Eu nunca disse que eu... não gostava... é só que... eu não quero fazer você pensar que eu... faço qualquer coisa... por você...

- O quê? Você não vai implorar para que eu coma você?

- Não...

- Então por que você tá fazendo isso?

- Por que você fica me... atormentando? – Zell estava ficando frustrado, ele não queria esperar mais.

- Você quer que eu ajude? – Seifer prestou bastante atenção no jeito que o olhar azul se fixava em seu membro.

-...

- Eu não escutei.

- Por favor... – Zell suspirou.

- Por favor o quê? – Seifer se aproximou um pouco. – Você quer que eu toque você?

- Hum... sim.

- Onde? – Seifer apertou a coxa direita de Zell.

- Em todo lugar.

- Ah... bom garoto. – Não era a resposta que ele estava esperando ouvir, mas funcionou do mesmo jeito. No momento seguinte, Zell percebeu que ele havia sido virado de quatro e os de dos de Seifer substituíram os dele. Três, pelo amor de Shiva, e ele tinha dedos longos. Eles o abriam bem e Zell adorava tanto isso, apesar do desconforto anterior.

- Você quer algo mais? – Seifer perguntou num tom perigoso.

- Sim...

O mais novo sentiu os dedos se retirando e a ponta da ereção de Seifer encostando. Zell esperou pacientemente até que o sentiu pressionar um pouco, mas sem entrar.

- Maldito...

- O quê? – Seifer sorriu. – Ansioso, não?

Mas finalmente o loiro malvado ficou com pena do seu companheiro e o penetrou.

Zell sentiu o membro indo até o fim e quando ele conseguiu preenchê-lo por completo, ele achou que não conseguiria resistir por mais tempo. Era tão bom. Ele se encaixava tão bem que quando ele começou a se retirar, Zell quis parar o movimento. Felizmente ele retornou rapidamente. E foi ainda melhor.

Seifer se divertiu imensamente movendo-se dentro de Zell. Ele tinha um corpo tão bom, e as mãos de Seifer adoravam viajar sobre a pele. E o jeito que ele se sentia por dentro... a pressão sobre o seu membro, a forte contração sobre si. O corpo de Zell deixando ele se mover apenas para que ele pudesse retornar com força. Ninguém nunca fora tão bom.

O mais velho se inclinou sobre o corpo menor e lambeu a orelha de Zell lentamente, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo enquanto ele ouvia a vibração dos gemidos roucos e as obscenidades de Seifer. Zell tinha certeza de que ele não conseguiria durar muito, então ele fez um pedido em voz baixa.

- O quê... Zell? – O que você disse...? – Seifer provocou.

- Por favor... mais...

Seifer parou. – Mais o quê?

Zell respirou fundo. – Mais forte... Seifer... Eu quero...

Então Seifer abriu seu sorriso característico e começou a se mover lentamente outra vez, sentindo Zell se contorcer levemente sob ele, pedindo com seu corpo e palavras e gemidos. Embora o ritmo tenha aumentado lentamente, logo ele o penetrava com força... Ele havia implorado por aquilo. E pelo jeito que ele estava gozando, ele adorava.

Seifer continuou se movendo, aproveitando os últimos momentos do seu prazer até que ele chegou ao seu clímax também, com força, preenchendo Zell, fazendo seu sêmen deslizar pelas coxas do loiro.

Bom, aquilo definitivamente esgotou as energias do loiro tatuado, porque quando tudo terminou, ele se entregou à cama e esteve perdido para o mundo por um longo tempo...

xxx

A manhã estava estranhamente cinza, mas Squall agradeceu que a luz lá fora não feria seus olhos. Laguna não podia ser visto em lugar algum, o que o deixou feliz. Não era como se estivesse evitando a presença do homem, mas ele sentiu que precisava ficar um tempo sozinho. Ele ainda estava deitado na cama espaçosa da suíte principal, sem roupa, protegido do frio da manhã por lençóis macios. Parecia o lugar mais perfeito para se estar, deitado naquele colchão pecaminosamente confortável, sentindo o cheiro do xampu que Laguna usava sobre os travesseiros.

Squall estava se lembrando das cenas do dia anterior em sua mente quando escutou a porta se abrindo lentamente. Ele estava aliviado ao descobrir que era Laguna com uma bandeja de comida. O garoto tinha a impressão de que o homem se esquecia de trancar a porta muitas vezes e, horror dos horrores, Selphie podia entrar no quarto numa dessas ocasiões.

- Bom dia – Laguna disse timidamente. Ele caminhou até a cama e deixou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa próxima. Sem saber ao certo onde beijar seu filho, ele escolheu a testa, tão confuso estava sobre papel que estava desempenhando. Mas logo ele mudou de ideia e beijou os lábios do garoto também.

Squall se deixou ser beijado nas duas vezes e ficou desapontado quando Laguna se afastou.

- Eu lembrei que você gosta de torta de baunilha.

_Como...?_

- Por causa do primeiro dia que nós nos encontramos. Eu tentei memorizar cada detalhe, tudo que você mencionava e parecia gostar e todas as suas feições... até que a sua imagem estivesse gravada na minha memória... Deus, você é tão lindo. – O peito de Laguna se contraiu de dor. – Por que você me deixou fazer isso com você...

Squall pôs uma de suas mãos sobre o braço do seu pai. – O que mais você me trouxe? Café?

- Café, sim! – Laguna tomou a mão de seu filho com a sua e entrelaçou seus dedos. -...Posso dar comida na sua boca? – O homem perguntou timidamente.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Eu não sou criança. – Squall tomou um gole de café e pegou um pedaço de torrada, decidindo deixar a torta para o final.

- Tuuudo bem. – Laguna suspirou e se levantou. – Eu vou deixar você sozinho agora... – Ele disse relutantemente.

- Você tomou café-da-manhã?

- Ainda não.

- Fique... e coma.

- Tá bom. – Laguna sentou-se na cama e pousou sua cabeça no colo de Squall. – Agora você está tomando conta de mim?

O garoto deslizou seus dedos nos longos cabelos do homem. – E eu tenho escolha?

xxx

Mais um dia e o garoto não havia sido visto. Por que todo mundo parecia tão calmo? No começo Rinoa estava com medo de que Squall havia se perdido na floresta, mas houve palavras sussurradas de que o garoto aparecia aqui e ali e então desaparecia... como se você algum tipo de aparição.

_Essa casa é estranha..._

Rinoa andou pelos corredores. Às vezes ela sentia como se o lugar era escuro demais, mesmo na luz do dia. A viagem não parecia mais ser divertida. Estava tão silencioso para uma casa cheia de adolescentes.

-...Rinoa?

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh._

A garota quase pulou de susto com o sussurro.

- Ah... Nida, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Hum... Eu não sei, só passando.

- Você viu... bom, alguém?

- Parece que estão todos no quarto deles...

_O Squall com certeza não está no dele._

- Entendo... – A garota caminhou para o andar de baixo com tristeza.

- Ah... Rinoa?

- O que é? – A garota virou sua cabeça lentamente.

- Você quer dar uma volta... comigo?

- Bom... – A garota levou um tempo considerando a ideia. – Sim, por que não? – Ela esperou o garoto até que ele estivesse ao seu lado e ela colocou seu braço no dele. – Vamos.

O garoto sorriu. – Aonde?

- Ah... você quem teve a ideia, eu pensava que você sabia.

- Ah... então... por que a gente não dá uma volta no jardim atrás do quintal?

- Parece uma boa ideia.

Eles caminharam lentamente pela casa silenciosa e alcançaram a porta do quintal. O ar ainda estava úmido pela chuva e as nuvens ainda encobriam o sol. Havia uma fragrância onipresente de capim molhado e flores; o local parecia bem tranquilo. A dupla caminhou silenciosamente, apenas apreciando a vista.

- Você tá com frio? – Nida perguntou.

- Na verdade, não. – Rinoa sorriu.

- Ah... olha aquela ali. – O garoto apontou para um lírio solitário. – É tão lindo.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de flores. – Rinoa riu docemente.

- Algo de errado nisso?

- Não! Claro que não... É só que... não é comum achar caras que gostam dessas coisas.

Nida enrubesceu... – Bem... Eu meio que gosto... mas... não muito.

- Ah... vai, tá tudo bem, eu acho muito fofo você gostar de flores.

Nida repentinamente se afastou de Rinoa e a garota sentiu a falta do calor do corpo dele, mas logo o garoto retornou com uma flor em sua mão. – Bom, eu acho que ela vai ficar feliz com você...

- Ah... mas ele precisa ficar no jardim...

- Mas olha, ela estava sozinha...

- Entendi. – Rinoa sorriu. – Obrigada.

Nida sentiu um calor agradável, apesar do tempo frio. – De nada.

- Nida...?

- O quê?

- Você ouviu aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Parece um cachorro latindo.

Nida tentou se concentrar, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu ouvir nada.

- Bom... não.

- Mas... olha.

- Ah...

- Eu não estou louca.

- Eu nunca pensei que você estava! – E então ele ouviu, em algum lugar distante. – Ah... Parece que eu escutei alguma coisa.

- O que um cachorro está fazendo na floresta?

- Talvez ele se perdeu...

- Lugar estranho para se perder... a cidade fica longe.

- Cachorros percorrem longas distâncias... Sabe aquelas histórias de cachorros que atravessam quilômetros e quilômetros até acharem os donos deles?

- É... Tem muitas delas. – Rinoa suspirou. – Eu sinto falta da Angelo... Eu queria que ela estivesse aqui.

- Talvez seja ela.

- Você acha?

- Não, só brincadeira... A gente tá em outro continente, lembra?

- Ah... é verdade, que idiotice a minha.

- Você não é idiota. Você é adorável.

Rinoa ficou vermelha de vergonha. – Você é sempre tão gentil...

- Obrigado...

- Você é o que uma garota gostaria num namorado.

- Você acha?

- Sim... Eu tenho certeza que tem um monte de menina querendo ficar perto de você.

- Acho que não...

- Só que você não percebe.

- Só tem uma que eu quero.

- Sortuda. – Rinoa sorriu.

- Rinoa...? – Nida começou.

- Você gosta de cachorros?

O garoto ficou meio surpreso com a pergunta.

- Eu amo eles.

E o sorriso da Rinoa aumentou.

xxx

Era quase meio-dia. Só algumas vezes Squall se permitiu ficar na cama até essa hora... Aqueles dias eram exceções, o garoto pensou. A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa outra vez. Graças aos céus que ele não havia encontrado ninguém no seu caminho até a cozinha. Ele deixou a bandeja na pia e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta até ser impedido abruptamente.

Squall percebeu que estava em um local escuro e ele podia ouvir sua própria respiração ecoando pelo cômodo. Lentamente uma luz débil foi surgindo e ele conseguiu ver que estava em algum tipo de porão. Como ele parou ali... Espera, quem é que estava tentando beijá-lo? Squall empurrou o corpo a sua frente e ouviu um garoto cair sobre algumas caixas.

- Droga. – Irvine tentou se levantar e encarou Squall. – Eu não conseguia achar você em lugar nenhum!

- O que você acha que tá fazendo? – A raiva do garoto foi aumentando.

- Tentando terminar o que você começou – Irvine simplesmente disse.

-...- Squall estava sem palavras. Por que, de repente, o outro garoto queria tanto ficar mais íntimo?

- Então, não era o que você queria? – E logo Irvine estava perigosamente próximo, seu corpo a meros centímetros de distância.

Squall teve medo de olhar para cima, então ele ficou encarando a corrente em volta do pescoço do rapaz.

Irvine inspirou profundamente.

_Cara, o que eu tô fazendo?_

Então ele abaixou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios no pescoço do moreno. – Ah, agora eu lembro... foi nesse lugar que você começou...

O que diabos estava acontecendo no mundo? Algo devia estar terrivelmente errado para ele ter feito sexo com seu próprio pai e logo depois ser perseguido pelo seu amor de infância. Alguém estava com certeza brincando com a sua cabeça. Era insano demais para ser real.

Squall saiu apressado do porão e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Não podia ser verdade, Irvine estava com certeza brincando com ele. Ele só o magoaria... de novo.

- Me deixa entrar.

- Vai embora. – Squall estava cansado daquilo tudo.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

Squall esperou a porta se abrir.

_Vamos encarar isso então._

Irvine entrou silenciosamente e fechou a porta.

- Você não me quer mais? – ele perguntou em volume de voz baixo.

Squall se odiou ao perceber que ele não era daqueles que poderiam dispensar Irvine, mas em vez de responder, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu só preciso saber... Eu estava pensando... se eu perder essa oportunidade, eu não vou saber o que poderia ser – Irvine disse com sinceridade.

_...Se eu perder essa oportunidade..._ Squall pensou. O garoto caminhou na direção do outro e ficou tão próximo que seus corpos quase se tocavam. Sentindo que Irvine não o afastaria ele repousou sua cabeça no peito dele. – O que você quer de mim?

Irvine respirou fundo.

Squall levou sua mão até o cós da calça do outro e então apalpou o membro coberto.

Aquilo Irvine não estava esperando.

- Você está brincando comigo? – Squall perguntou ao fazer pressão sobre o local, sentindo o membro endurecer.

Irvine não conseguia responder. Ele só sabia que parecia gostar do que Squall estava fazendo. Um arrepio se espalhou pelo seu corpo quando o moreno conseguiu libertar o seu membro da prisão das suas calças. E ele gemeu sem ter vergonha quando a mão de Squall começou a se mover sobre ele. Irvine estava quase pedindo para que o moreno não parasse quando ele sentiu a falta do calor daquela mão muito depressa. – Não... – Mas logo que seu pedido começou, ele foi interrompido, quando Irvine olhou para baixo e viu Squall de joelhos. Ele pensou que aquela posição era muito estranha para o seu amigo estar. Havia algo definitivamente errado com o jeito que ele estava agindo, mas Irvine não podia fazer mais nada além de ficar ali e esperar. Ele estava com medo de que Squall fosse parar no meio e deixar ele naquele estado. Mas seu maior receio ainda era ver o garoto abandoná-lo e nunca mais ficar perto dele, e nunca mais tocá-lo. Ele precisava tanto...

Squall umedeceu a extremidade lentamente com seus lábios molhados e depois a beijou. Ele lambeu da base até a ponta e então distribuiu mais lambidas sobre a parte de cima. O garoto fechou seus olhos e passou seu rosto sobre o órgão com adoração. Ele sonhava com aquilo por tanto tempo.

Irvine não sabia se era por causa do longo tempo sem se dar bem ou era esse novo lado de Squall que o excitava tanto, mas ele estava tão perto do seu ápice que doía. Ele ainda tentou se conter quando Squall começou a sugá-lo, languidamente. Seus punhos estavam ficando pálidos com a pressão que ele aplicava ao segurar a extremidade da mesa em que estava apoiado. Irvine não queria se entregar ainda, mas ele cometera o erro de abrir seus olhos e olhar para baixo. Quando seu olhar azul profundo se fixou no outro, ele atingiu seu clímax no mesmo momento.

Squall sentiu o líquido preencher sua boca e o resto dele escorrer pelo seu rosto quando ele se afastou.

- Oh, Deus... – Irvine sentiu uma tontura.

O moreno estava incerto ao engolir, mas novamente ele optou por isso. Não era tão agradável assim, mas ele poderia viver depois disso. Ele então limpou seu rosto com seus dedos e os lambeu. Ah... pelos sons que o Irvine fez, parecia que ele gostava da cena.

Cara, de todos os resultados que ele imaginou possível na sua tentativa de ultrapassar a linha da amizade com o Squall, aquele não era um que ele estava esperando...

Porém, o que eles realmente não esperavam era ouvir o som de uma porta se abrindo.

Por favor, que não seja Rinoa.

- Ah... aí estão vocês...

Era ainda pior.

x

x

x

x

**Continua****...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notas: **Obrigado por deixar reviews, Lyara, é legal saber o que estão achando da história!

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 7**

Quistis estava lendo um livro tranquilamente, aproveitando seu tempo sozinha no quarto confortável. Ela passou a primeira parte do dia andando pela região, tirando fotos e fazendo anotações para o trabalho de escola. Quando começou a se cansar da caminhada, ela pensou que era melhor voltar e dar uma pausa. A garota levou chá e biscoitos para o quarto e colocou seus óculos de leitura. Apenas alguns minutos depois que ela começara a ler, a porta do quarto foi aberta com força.

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu vi.

- Não me diga que você viu um fantasma. – A loira nem se incomodou em olhar para a sua amiga, embora ela soubesse que qualquer esforço para se concentrar na leitura seria tempo perdido. Então ela tomou um gole de chá e encarou a garota com expectativa.

- Melhor ainda! Eu vi o Squall chupando o Irvine.

- Quê? – Quistis quase engasgou com o chá.

- Sério. E eu não estava com a minha câmera. Você acredita nisso?

- É a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi de você. Deve ser verdade então. – Quistis concluiu... Embora ainda estivesse digerindo a notícia inesperada. Era um tanto perturbador.

- O quê? – As duas garotas olharam para a porta e viram uma Rinoa de olhos arregalados parada ali. Ela havia acabado de retornar do passeio com o Nida, estava passando pelo local quando ouviu as vozes exaltadas.

- Ah... Rinoa – Selphie disse com cara de idiota. – Hum...

- Não acredite nela, você sabe como esse monstrinho tem imaginação. – Quistis tentou não criar uma comoção... não quando ela ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar alguma paz naquele dia.

- Onde o Squall está?

- Ele saiu do quarto um tempo atrás – Selphie respondeu.

- Pra onde?

Selphie olhou para Quistis para pedir ajuda, mas a garota olhou de volta e permaneceu em silêncio.

- Bom... parece que ele desceu...

Rinoa apenas olhou uma vez mais para as garotas antes de desaparecer pela porta.

- Selphie, você acha que foi uma boa ideia contar a ela?

- Então... eu não sei... Eu não sabia o que falar. Eu só... não queria magoar ela, mas... Eu acho que ela merece mais que isso... Ahh... talvez seja por isso que o meu plano não funcionou...

- Selphie! Para de pensar no seu plano idiota!

- Não era idiota! Menino bonito, menina bonita, devem ficar juntos... Ou não... Se eu soubesse... Eu poderia juntar o Squall com outro cara...- Selphie suspirou. – Havia possibilidades... Havia possibilidades... Se o Irvine não tivesse estragado tudo...

- Selphie, por que você não encontra alguém para você em vez de ficar brincando com a vida dos outros?

- Mas você não me quer.

- Essa conversa de Irvine não funciona comigo.

- É, eu sei, Quistis, meu amor, você sabe... meu amor está tão longe e eu estou tão sozinha...- Selphie se ajoelhou no chão e repousou sua cabeça no colo da loira.

- Para de sonhar com garotas de anime, elas não são reais.

- Na verdade, é um guitarrista de uma banda de J-Rock.

- O que é mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

- Ele fica tão lindo de vestido.

Quistis permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, o que exatamente estava acontecendo com seus amigos? – Selphie, é verdade?

- Ah... não... ele não é quem eu gosto mais.

- Eu estava falando do Squall.

- Ah... – Selphie levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Quistis. – Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

- Não... É só que... Como eu disse, é tão absurdo. O Squall nunca pareceu gostar de homens... bom... eu não posso dizer que ele parecia gostar de mulheres então... talvez... Eu acho que não faz sentido pensar nisso agora.

- Sim! Por que adivinhar se podemos espiar! – Selphie se levantou e caminhou até a porta. – Só espera, que eu informo você depois.

- Selphie...- Quistis disse em tom de aviso.

- Não dói quando eles não te veem... – A garota piscou antes de correr pelos corredores.

xxx

O garoto olhou para a gunblade na sala de jogos. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde sua vida se tornaria um caos. Aquilo havia sido... definitivamente vergonhoso, tanto que ele não sabia se teria coragem de encarar algum deles outra vez.

- Squall?

Houve uma batida na porta

O garoto se sentiu paralisado.

- Squall... você está aí?

_Acho que eu vou ter que encarar isso algum dia..._

- Estou aqui... – foi quase um sussurro.

A porta se abriu devagar.

- Eu imaginei que você estivesse aqui, era a única porta fechada.

-...

- Você tem algo a me dizer?

-...

_Ah, inferno, ela sabe._

- Nós não nascemos um para o outro – Squall finalmente disse.

- Por que você não me disse antes? Por que você me deixou chegar perto? Por que você mentiu para mim?

- Eu nunca menti pra você.

- Ah, você mentiu.

- Eu nunca disse...

- Você me beijou.

_Ah... Bem... aquilo..._

- Mas eu nunca disse...

- Sabe, tem coisas que significam mais que palavras... Existem muitos jeitos de dizer alguma coisa, mesmo sem palavras. E não me diga que você não quis me ferir, que você não sabia, porque você sabia o que eu sentia e você só deixou acontecer...

- Só...

- Eu não terminei aqui. Seja um homem uma vez na sua vida e confessa que você foi um covarde e você só me usou para fingir que você...

- Que eu não sou uma bicha? Porra, Rinoa, eu nunca...

- Não fala desse jeito comigo!

Squall respirou fundo. - Eu nunca pretendi te magoar... mesmo. Eu só não pude... Eu pensei... que você entenderia um dia... que eu não gosto de você. Eu não sei por que você ficou perto de mim por tanto tempo, eu não sou o cara mais legal, eu não sou uma boa companhia... Eu pensei... que talvez... talvez eu estivesse errado... talvez eu devesse tentar... Eu acho que não funcionou...

-...

- É verdade, você acreditando ou não.

- Então... é isso?

- É...

Rinoa se virou para sair.

- Me des...

- Me poupe. Eu não preciso das suas desculpas. Eu acho que eu nunca vou precisar de nada mais de você. Mas... Não fique pensando que eu odeio você. Eu nunca conseguiria. Eu só estou com muita raiva de você agora, então me deixa sozinha... – Rinoa pausou por um momento. – Eu sei que você vai me deixar sozinha. – E então ela se encaminhou para fora da sala.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – O som veio quando a garota abriu a porta.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Rinoa perguntou.

- Eu não... – A garota começou.

- Ah, mas eu não estou com paciência para as suas brincadeiras. – Rinoa tentou se afastar.

- Espera, Rinoa. – Selphie tocou o braço da garota.

- Não me toque!

A garota pareceu magoada.

- Eu não quis... – Rinoa começou. – Só me deixa ir.

- Você pode ir...

Rinoa saiu da sala determinada a pegar todos os seus pertences e fugir daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

xxx

Nida estava olhando alegremente para as estrelas no céu da noite. Tão distraído em seus sonhos que nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo ao redor. Mas logo...

A porta se abriu de repente.

O moreno se virou e viu seu amigo com uma expressão desesperada em seu rosto.

- O que aconteceu, cara?

- Tudo.

- Algo de errado?

- Parece que tem algo de errado? – Irvine alcançou a sua cama e escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro. – Tá tudo certo!

Então Nida começou a ficar preocupado. Ele andou pelo quarto e tocou o ombro de Irvine.

- Me deixa em paz!

Nida estava surpreso. Irvine nunca dissera algo do tipo par ele.

O garoto virou-se repentinamente e segurou o pulso do moreno. – Me desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Nida saiu da área de alcance do seu amigo. – Eu acho que você não precisa de mim aqui.

- Não... fica aqui.

- Você precisa ficar sozinho por um tempo. Eu volto depois.

- Fica aqui – Irvine pediu.

Nida olhou para o outro garoto.

- Eu não sei se você vai querer ficar perto de mim de novo se você for agora.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você promete que não vai me odiar... muito?

- Prometo. – Nida esperou.

- Eu...

-?

-Eu acho que é melhor você ouvir isso de mim.

- Tá bom.

- Por que se você ouvir pelos outros...

- Vai em frente.

- Eu não quero que você...

- Eu disse, em frente. – Nida estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Eles me viram com o Squall.

- É só isso? – O garoto não via nada de errado nisso, o Irvine e o Squall sempre andavam juntos.

- Ele tava me chupando.

-...Quê? – Aquilo chocou Nida.

- Ele tava chupando o meu...

- Eu sei, eu sei o que você quer dizer! – Nida ficou envergonhado. Era muito incômodo escutar aquilo. Mas então... então o garoto começou a rir.

Irvine estava aterrorizado pela risada. – Você tá rindo de mim?

- Não! Cara... você quase me pegou dessa vez.

- Você acha isso engraçado?

- Você não tá falando sério, né?

-...

- Você não tá brincando, tá?

-...

- Hum...

- Onde você tá indo? – Irvine viu o moreno se afastar ainda mais.

- Eu não sei... Eu só... Eu não sei.

- Você tá com nojo de mim?

- Hum... não.

- Ah, droga, eu odeio isso. Eu queria tanto ser seu amigo.

- Eu...

- Vai em frente, eu não preciso de você. Eu não preciso de ninguém.

- Eu não quis... Me desculpa... Eu só... não sei o que dizer. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Foi mal, Nida. Você não tem nada a ver com a situação. Bom... talvez você tenha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Agora você sabe que o Squall não tá com a Rinoa.

- Ah...

- Pelo menos alguém tá feliz com a situação.

- Eu não estou feliz. Quer dizer... Eu acho que é melhor deixar você sozinho.

- Se você quer tanto ficar longe de mim, tudo bem.

- Não é isso... Eu só... Deixa eu trazer comida para a gente. Você tá com fome?

O estômago de Irvine reclamou da falta de comida, mas foi ignorado. – Não.

- Bom... Eu vou trazer comida para a gente. – E Nida deixou o quarto.

xxx

_Algo aconteceu._

Seifer viu Rinoa passar por ele e nem olhar em sua cara... Era melhor não perguntar o que acontecera. Então quando alcançou o piso principal, ele viu a Selphie com uma expressão arrasada.

- Me diga que não é verdade.

Com certeza era o final dos tempos.

Então repentinamente ele foi atacado por uma força exercida por um par de braços finos.

- Eu sou tão idiota...

- Ei... Eu pensei que você já sabia. – Seifer alisou os cabelos macios da garota.

- Desgraçado, – a garota disse com seu rosto enterrado no peito do loiro.

- O que você fez agora?

- Nada mesmo.

Seifer começou a rir, mas então parou. – Vem aqui. – Ele guiou a garota para o sofá e a fez pousar a cabeça em seu colo. – Melhor agora?

- Aham.

- Então fala.

- Eu vi coisas, eu ouvi coisas...

Seifer riu. – Eu não acredito que VOCÊ de todas as pessoas está com medo de fantasmas! Se fosse o Chiken-Wuss... Ele vive dizendo que vê sombras estranhas atravessando as paredes e sentindo coisas esquisitas em cantos escuros.

- Você tá vendo muito ele.

- Ah, garota, o que você tá insinuando? Que eu tô pegando o Dincht?

- Era um dos meus planos para a viagem, por isso que eu coloquei vocês dois no mesmo quarto.

- Sua...

Selphie o abraçou. – Pelo menos um objetivo alcançado!

- Ah, eu fico feliz que a minha vida sexual é manipulada por você e isso te deixa feliz.

- Deixa sim.

- Bom... melhor agora? Para de ficar me molestando.

- Eu não estou molestando você. Você não faz o meu tipo.

- Ah, graças a Deus. Existe um Deus afinal de contas.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Quistis perguntou com olhos arregalados.

- Não é o que você tá pensando! – Selphie gritou. – Nós não estamos em um relacionamento hetero.

- Ah, bom, isso seria assustador.

- O Seifer ainda é gay.

- Como é?

- Ah, por falar nisso, adivinha quem saiu do armário? – Selphie perguntou alegremente para o Seifer.

- Quistis.

- Ah... Infelizmente não.

- Como é que é? – Quistis.

- Irvine e Squall estão se pegando.

Seifer encarou a garota como se ela fosse um ser de outro mundo. – Não é dia da mentira.

- Verdade... O Squall não tava a fim da Rinoa afinal de contas...

- Não, quero dizer, isso era óbvio pra mim, mas o Irvine... Ele ia mesmo atrás de um rabo de saia como se ele gostasse muito. Mas, pensando bem, o Squall não tem cara de homem.

Um moreno com uma cicatriz que se lamentava no salão de jogos sentiu suas orelhas ferverem.

- É, ele é tão lindo...- Selphie disse com um brilho nos olhos. – Eu queria que ele fosse uma garota.

- Eu não acho que ele parece tanto com uma garota – Quistis disse.

- Por isso que você usa óculos, né, futura professora? – Seifer provocou.

- São só óculos de leitura! Eu não tenho problemas de vista como você está insinuando.

- Eu não insinuei, eu disse na sua cara... Ai! – Seifer abaixou a cabeça com o tapa. – Sua vadia sádica...

- O que você disse? Fala outra vez e você vai ver...

- Ver melhor que você?

- Seu... – Quistis foi em direção à cozinha enraivecida. – Vê se cresce.

- Ei... Vem cá... – Seifer pegou a garota pela cintura e a colocou no sofá ao lado dele. – Não fica brava comigo, Quisty. Você sabe que eu te amo.

- E eu te amo também – Selphie disse. – E óculos são sexy.

- Vocês dois são insuportáveis.

- Abraço grupal! – Selphie se ajoelhou no sofá e estivou os braços para alcançar Seifer e Quistis, que sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

De repente, passos foram ouvidos e o trio olhou para cima. Nida estava olhando para eles, surpreso por um breve segundo, e então caminhou rapidamente para a cozinha.

Selphie riu. – Nós assustamos ele.

- Pelo jeito, ele não é acostumado a carinho humano.

- Eu espero que ele não ache que eu sou igual a vocês dois... – Quistis suspirou.

- Tarde demais! Você é uma de nós agora!

xxx

Rinoa guardou seus pertences furiosamente. Lágrimas de ódio estavam correndo sobre suas faces. Quando finalmente recolheu tudo, ela respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, caminhando em seguida na direção do quarto de Laguna. Olhando para a porta, ela se sentiu insegura... O que ela diria a ele? O homem havia sido tão bom em levá-la na viagem... Mas... o que ela ia dizer era necessário, então Rinoa bateu na porta.

- Rinoa... – O homem estava surpreso. – O que... – Ele viu as lágrimas que mal secaram no rosto dela e sentiu-se repentinamente culpado. – Vem aqui.

- Senhor... Eu... Eu não acho necessário... Eu só quero... Eu só quero ir embora.

-...O que aconteceu? – Laguna perguntou com precaução.

- Bom... Eu não quero dizer isso, mas... Eu sei que se eu não disser, você vai perguntar do mesmo jeito, então... Vamos dizer que eu tive um desentendimento com o Squall.

- Ah...

- Eu acho que eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar pra ele... – Rinoa tentou segurar mais lágrimas que queriam ser libertas.

Laguna sentiu seu peito se apertar e abraçou a garota. – Fica calma...

- Eu não queria dizer isso pra você... Você foi tão bom comigo. Você é tão legal e...

- Eu não sou tão bom. Definitivamente não. Na verdade, eu estou começando a achar que eu não sou bom de forma alguma.

- Não diga isso! Você é maravilhoso e gentil, eu queria ter um pai assim.

- Eu não posso ser chamado de "pai".

- Caraway... Às vezes eu acho que eu odeio aquele homem.

- Olha pra mim.

Rinoa levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Laguna.

- O seu pai fez o melhor para criar você, ele estava sempre lá por você. Mesmo que ele não diga em voz alta, eu sei que ele ama você... Nunca duvide disso.

- É... Acho que você tem razão.

- Olha, está tarde e não seria sensato viajar agora. Espera mais alguns dias. Você já viu o rio? Tem um monte de lugares que eu aposto que você não visitou.

- É... Eu acho que sim... seria tolice minha perder essa oportunidade. – Rinoa se afastou do abraço. – Você tem razão. – Ela andou na direção da porta, mas então parou antes de deixar o local. – Obrigada.

xxx

- Eu trouxe comida pra você.

- Ah, cara... Eu pensei... – Irvine estava surpreso em ver Nida entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com sanduíches.

- Você pensou que eu não ia voltar.

- É... pensei... – O garoto sentou-se na cama e começou a salivar com a visão da comida.

- Eu sei que você não pode fazer nada comigo. – Nida sentou-se ao lado de Irvine. – A não ser que seja contagioso...

- Talvez seja pelo toque. – O garoto cutucou o ombro do moreno.

- Okay... melhor eu tomar cuidado... – Nida tentou se afastar e deu risada.

Irvine riu alegremente. – Sabe... Eu ainda gosto de mulheres.

- Mesmo?

- É... O quê... Você acha que eu não tô falando sério?

- Mas...

- Confuso? Pra caralho! Eu tô tão confuso.

- Bom... Eu acho...

E mais uma vez a porta se abriu, interrompendo a conversa.

Era Rinoa com suas malas.

- Eu acho que prefiro dormir aqui... – Ela começou e então ficou encarando Irvine por um longo tempo... e, de repente, ela não achava palavras para se expressar.

- Você quer dizer que quer trocar de quarto comigo? – Irvine perguntou com cuidado.

- É... Isso.

- Tá... – Irvine se levantou. – Você pode ficar aqui, eu pego minhas coisas amanhã. A minha parte do quarto ainda tá meio bagunçada, mas a cama tá limpa.

- Justo.

- Eu vou agora. – O garoto caminhou em direção à porta e parou por um momento. – Me desculpa. – E então ele se fora.

- Você se importa que eu durma aqui? – Rinoa perguntou depois de um silêncio incômodo.

- Claro que não!

Nida foi atingido por uma onda de felicidade e se sentiu culpado. Por que parecia que ele era a única pessoa feliz naquela história? Bom, talvez aquilo poderia ser mudado com o tempo, era o que ele esperava.

xxx

Irvine andou pelo corredor com uma porção de pensamentos correndo em sua mente.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Seifer perguntou. – Até parece que você tá pensando, isso é muito estranho.

- Ha, ha, Seifer. – Irvine passou por ele.

- Puberty Boy tá sofrendo na sala de jogos.

- Cara, por acaso, todo mundo sabe? – Irvine perguntou exasperado.

- Bem isso. Ah, espera, o Zell não sabe, eu vou contar pra ele agora.

- Maravilha...

- Sabe, eu não acho que seja pra tanto. Nós ficamos surpresos, sim, mas, não vai mudar muito as nossas vidas.

Irvine arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu tô surpreso ouvindo isso de você.

- Eu sei que não é fácil ter sua vida pessoal escancarada pra todo mundo. Eu acho que é meio traumático. Eu meio que imagino o que você tá sentindo.

- Bom, valeu. Eu realmente não tava esperando isso de você.

- O quê? Compreensão? Você não me conhece direito, Irvine, e mesmo a gente morando sob o mesmo teto. Você não sabe um monte de coisas sobre mim e eu não espero que você saiba... As pessoas não conhecem as outras, elas só veem o que querem ver.

- Desde quando você começou a ser tão profundo?

- Prova do que eu disse.

- O quê?

- Não fica esgotando demais a sua cabecinha, vai lá antes que o Leonhart corte os pulsos.

- Você tá dizendo que eu sou burro?

- Você acha que eu disse isso?

- Sabe, eu não sou.

- Certo... – Seifer riu e começou a andar novamente.

xxx

- Squall...? – Irvine entrou na sala de jogos cuidadosamente. As luzes estavam fracas e ele mal conseguia enxergar.

- O que você quer?

- Cara, você pretende passar o dia todo aqui? Você precisa comer.

- Você veio me trazer comida? – Squall perguntou incrédulo.

- Não, eu estava esperando você fazer isso pra mim.

-...

- Brincadeira. Você quer que eu traga algo aqui?

- Não... Eu só...

-...quer ser deixado sozinho. Ah, cara, você é tão previsível.

- Você tá tirando uma da minha cara?

- Estou? Por que você não vem aqui e vê se eu estou. – Irvine sorriu de modo malicioso.

- Você não tá com raiva de mim?

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque... Agora tá todo mundo falando...

- Não foi sua culpa, foi culpa da Selphie. Eu vou fazer ela pagar de algum jeito. Você pode até me ajudar a planejar a minha vingança.

- Você não tá nem um pouco bravo?

- O quê? Com você? Cara, eu gosto de boquetes.

- Tá falando sério? – Squall levantou.

- É... Você pagou um dos melhores.

O moreno se ruborizou fortemente... – Erm... valeu.

- Você podia repetir mais vezes... se quiser. – Irvine olhou para o outro garoto... Ele parecia diferente. – Eu tô dividindo o quarto com você agora... Como no orfanato... Ou talvez diferente.

- E a Rinoa?

- Ela foi para o quarto do Nida. Bom, eu acho que você vai ter que me emprestar algumas roupas, porque as minhas ainda estão naquele quarto, eu vou pegar elas depois... A não ser que você queira que eu durma sem roupa.

- É uma decisão difícil.

- Ah, vá, não é não. – Irvine piscou para ele. – Vamos lá.

Squall seguiu o outro garoto lentamente, alguns passos atrás dele. Ele viu Irvine subindo as escadas e depois entrando no quarto que ele estava dividindo com a Rinoa.

- Bom... – Irvine olhou em volta.

Squall o ultrapassou e foi para a sua própria cama. Incerto do que faria.

- Por que tá com tanto medo?

- Eu não sou corajoso.

- Ah, deixa disso, você é sim. Eu desafio você a olhar pra mim.

Squall olhou para ele e se levantou novamente. – Você não vai fugir de mim?

- Não... – Logo que Irvine falou, ele sentiu lábios... sobre o seu pescoço, de novo.

- Cara, você não vai me beijar de verdade?

- Droga, Irvine, por que você precisa ser tão alto.

- Ah... – O garoto inclinou sua cabeça para baixo e partiu seus lábios. Suas pálpebras semi-abertas. Ele sentiu um par de mãos puxando seu pescoço para baixo e ele foi capturado em um beijo. Os lábios de Squall encontraram os de Irvine, beijando-os até eles se abrirem mais. Ele introduziu sua língua gentilmente, só para testar a reação do outro. Squall continuou esbarrando sua a língua na de Irvine até ela começar a se mover em sincronia com a dele. Eles provaram um ao outro lentamente naquele primeiro beijo, até o momento acabar. Eles olharam um para o outro com expectativa por algum tempo, até que Irvine perguntou:

- Dança comigo?

Squall piscou uma porção de vezes, sem compreender a pergunta. Ainda mais com o fato de não ter música nenhuma tocando, o moreno só conseguia pensar:

- Eu não danço.

Irvine franziu o cenho e murmurou algo. Ele levou os braços de Squall em volta de si, fazendo as mãos do moreno repousarem em suas costas. O movimento fez com que os corpos deles entrassem em contato e instintivamente Squall encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Irvine. Eles começaram a se mover em um ritmo lento, virando e dando passos de um lado a outro de maneira desajeitada.

Embora Squall pensasse que era uma situação estranha, ele começou a gostar da nova experiência, sendo acalentado pelo corpo quente do Irvine se movendo com o dele. Um pouco antes de o moreno se deixar levar demais pelo embalo relaxante, Irvine o virou e o abraçou por trás, envolvendo-o com os seus longos braços. Irvine inclinou sua cabeça levemente para frente e soprou um beijo sobre a nuca de Squall. – Algo mudou entre a gente? – Irvine perguntou mais para si, antes de pressionar seus lábios no local. Por toda a sua adolescência, Squall desejou um momento como aquele, mas ele não teve muito tempo para apreciá-lo, pois logo percebeu que não havia trancado a porta, que se abriu para a surpresa do jovem.

E a dupla parou quando quem entrou no quarto. Laguna pensara que era melhor checar o que havia acontecido entre o Squall e a Rinoa, mas então teve a certeza de que não tinha sido uma ideia tão boa quando viu a cena...

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	9. Capítulo 8

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 8**

Laguna observou silenciosamente a cena a sua frente. Embora seu cérebro quisesse negar a interpretação daquilo, ele não conseguia. Em apenas um segundo os garotos estavam longe um do outro, mas os olhos de Laguna continuavam a lembrá-lo da cena anterior.

- Laguna, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Squall perguntou depois de um silêncio desagradável.

- Eu... – O homem começou, mas não saiba como continuar.

Irvine estava aterrorizado pelo momento. Já era ruim ser pego pelos seus amigos, mas ser pego pelo pai do Squall parecia ainda pior.

- Eu acho que eu vou agora – Laguna terminou a resposta, ainda em estado de choque. Então ele saiu do quarto, deixando os garotos sozinhos novamente.

- Cara, fudeu. – Irvine disse.

Squall não parecia ter registrado o que o seu amigo dissera. Ele andou na direção da porta e olhou para o outro garoto brevemente. – Eu já volto.

xxx

- Cara, eu ainda não acredito que eles estavam fazendo isso e ninguém sabia. – Zell deu uma mordida no seu quarto hot dog da noite. – Você sabe que eu amo hot dogs? Eu nunca soube que você tinha esse dom de preparar eles tão bem.

- Eu sei que eu sou perfeito.

- E modesto.

- Mais uma das minhas qualidades.

- Mas então, você disse que eles estavam dando uns amassos no quarto que o Squall dividia com a Rinoa.

- É, eles ficaram lá até o Leonhart se ajoelhar e começar a chupar o Kinneas, antes que ele gozasse, o Puberty Boy parou e disse que ele só continuaria se ele recebesse algo em troca, então eles foram para a cama e começaram um 69.

- A Selphie conseguiu ver isso tudo antes de verem que ela tava lá?

- Foi o que ela disse.

- Ela gravou isso?

- Acho que não, ela não estava preparada.

- Cara, se eu soubesse que o Squall curtia...

- O quê? Você ia tentar algo com ele? Não me diga que você não suspeitava antes.

- Não, eu pensava que ele era hétero.

Seifer se levantou e pegou a bandeja vazia. – O Leonhart sendo gay não é nenhuma surpresa pra mim, mas eu nunca ia desconfiar que ele tava dando para o cowboy. Isso é estranho.

- E sexy.

- Isso me faz pensar que tem tanta coisa rolando de baixo dos nossos narizes e a gente nunca vai descobrir. – Seifer abriu a porta. – Não morre de saudades de mim, eu só vou na cozinha.

- Tuuuudo bem, mas volta logo.

- Eu sei que você não vive sem mim.

Zell colocou seus braços em volta de si e tremeu com um vento frio. – É, tá certo. – Ele viu o loiro alto desaparecer pela porta e se encontrou sozinho no quarto. Ele então olhou fixamente para um canto, sem saber bem o porquê. A sua respiração se tornou ofegante e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. O seu olhar se direcionou à parede e depois voltou para o canto. Ele sairia do quarto se o local que estivesse olhando não fosse tão perto da porta.

- É, Seifer, volta logo.

xxx

- Leonhart, por que a pressa?

Squall nem parou para olhar para o Seifer, ultrapassando-o e caminhando em direção ao quarto do Laguna. O loiro viu o moreno nem se importando em bater à porta antes de abri-la e fechá-la.

- Squall, por que você está aqui? – Laguna perguntou quando viu quem entrara.

O garoto olhou para os olhos entristecidos do mais velho. – Você quer uma explicação?

Laguna ficou surpreso com a pergunta. – Não, eu não tenho o direto de cobrar nada. – O homem se virou e encarou a janela. O céu estava negro e a lua cheia era um contraste prateado no cenário de escuridão. – Você tem direito de ficar com quem quiser.

- Eu... fui apaixonado por ele durante todos esses anos... Eu não esperava que ele...

- Você não precisa explicar nada.

- Eu não usei você para me satisfazer. Eu não vou pra cama com cada um que cruza o meu caminho.

Laguna respirou fundo e tomou o máximo de coragem para encarar Squall novamente.

O quarto estava escuro, mas a luz da lua iluminava o rosto do garoto. Laguna continuou olhando para ele até que finalmente reencontrou sua própria voz. – Vai para o seu quarto. – Ele suspirou.

- Mas... E você?

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Squall se virou relutantemente e decidiu fazer como lhe fora sugerido.

Laguna só olhou para ele indo embora, tentando superar o sentimento de que ele estava perdendo o garoto mais uma vez.

xxx

Seifer voltou ao seu quarto e encontrou Zell olhando para o nada.

- Não seja uma galinha assustada, fantasmas não existem.

Zell saiu do seu transe. – Eu... Eu nunca disse... É claro que eles não existem.

- Ei, você tá pálido. – Seifer encostou as costas da sua mão contra a testa de Zell. – E gelado.

- Para de caçoar de mim. – O loiro murmurou.

Droga, não teria sexo naquela noite, Seifer pensou.

- Entendi. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite para você também. – Ele apagou as luzes e foi para a sua cama, colocando as cobertas sobre si mesmo, xingando silenciosamente.

- Seifer...?

- Quê?

- Você não acha que é muito escuro aqui?

- Chicken.

Zell virou suas costas para o loiro e se deitou, encarando a parede. – Desgraçado.

- Vê se cresce, Zell, você não é mais criança para ficar com medo do escuro.

- Eu não tenho medo! É só essa casa. Ela me assusta.

- Você acreditou naquelas histórias de fantasmas?

- Não! Eu só... Você não sente algo estranho às vezes? Como se tivesse algo em volta quando você devia estar sozinho?

- Não.

- Nunca?

- Nunca.

-...

- Zell isso o que você sente, não é nada. Confia em mim.

- Eu não confio em você.

- Valeu.

- Seifer...?

- O quê? – O loiro já estava ficando cansado da conversa.

- Você tá certo. Essas coisas estranhas que eu sinto, elas não são nada.

- Viu, eu tô sempre certo.

- Nem sempre.

- Bom, a maioria das vezes. – Seifer deu uma olhada na forma encolhida de Zell na outra cama. – Você pode dormir comigo.

- Você é tão fácil. – Zell se virou parar encarar o outro loiro e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- É... tá legal. – Zell se levantou e caminhou na direção da outra cama.

- Só não me chuta e eu não te jogo pra fora da cama.

Zell deitou-se embaixo das cobertas. – Eu não...

- Ah, você faz isso sim.

O loiro tatuado grunhiu de raiva e sentiu vontade de socar o Seifer, mas em vez disso ele fez o peito do loiro de travesseiro para encostar a sua cabeça. – Tá bom, eu tô muito cansado para discutir... – Ele bocejou. – Amanhã... Amanhã você vai ver...

Seifer sorriu e ajustou seu corpo sob os cobertores. Talvez o jovem não pudesse dizer em voz alta, mas ele meio que pensou que gostava de passar o tempo com o outro loiro. Talvez...

xxx

Squall sentiu-se repentinamente mal no caminho para o seu quarto. A situação não parecia certa. Não era tão fácil deixar o quarto daquele homem como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. Ele sentiu como se estivesse tremendo por dentro.

Quando ele entrou no quarto, Irvine estava sentado na cama, ansioso.

- Então...?

- O quê? – Squall perguntou.

- Bom...

- Ah... – Squall caminhou lentamente em direção à cama. – Ele me disse para voltar aqui.

- Ele tava bravo?

- Eu acho que ele é incapaz de sentir raiva.

- Que bom. – Irvine deitou na cama e olhou para o teto. – Ainda assim, é estranho isso tudo.

- É. – Squall sentou-se na cama em que o outro rapaz estava e encarou o chão.

- A gente devia dormir.

- É. – Squall olhou para o corpo de Irvine deitado sobre o colchão. – Você tá na minha cama.

- Tô? Eu nem percebi. Eu só... vim parar aqui. – Irvine levantou a parte superior do corpo do colchão. – Você quer que eu durma na outra cama?

- Não, você pode dormir aqui. – Squall se levantou. – Eu vou para a outra cama. – Ele começou a andar na direção oposta, mas foi parado por uma das mãos de Irvine puxando seu pulso.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso?

O moreno virou-se para encarar os olhos inquisitivos de Irvine. – O que eu estou fazendo?

- Me evitando. – O garoto puxou o pulso de Squall novamente. – Ele disse para você ficar longe de mim?

- Não. – Squall estava olhando para o furioso olhar azul.

- Tá legal. – Irvine soltou o braço do moreno e deitou-se mais uma vez. – Eu não me importo. – E fechou os olhos. – Quando eu comecei... ... ... a pensar...

Ah cara, por que ele sempre ficava machucando os sentimentos de todos ao seu redor?

- Eu não quis... eu não... – Squall retornou à sua cama e deitou-se ao lado de Irvine. – Eu só estou confuso.

- Confuso, você diz. E o que você acha que eu estou sentindo agora? – Ele levantou sua cabeça e encarou o garoto ao seu lado. – Primeiro você se aproxima de mim, depois você se afasta, daí você volta atrás e vai embora de novo! – Irvine chacoalhou os ombros de Squall. – Se decide!

- Mas eu nunca sei o que você tá pensando. Eu nunca sei quando você tá falando a verdade e quando você tá só brincando.

- Ah, bom saber que os anos que a gente passou junto significam que você não me conhece de verdade. – Irvine suspirou em frustração.

Squall nunca gostara de machucar os sentimentos do outro garoto. Ele sabia que a atitude descompromissada que o Irvine demonstrava a todos era só uma máscara. E sempre foi tão fácil para Squall quebrá-la. Então ele precisava lidar com as consequências... e aceitar a missão de reparar o dano causado. Então ele passou os dedos sobre os longos fios castanhos-avermelhados e depois moveu sua mão sobre o pescoço e ombros tensos.

- É, continua brincando com os meus sentimentos. – Irvine sentiu os dedos deslizarem sobre as suas costas em um movimento tranquilizante. – Por que você fica me torturando assim? – O garoto perguntou debilmente. Ele sabia que era uma batalha perdia... tentar recusar o carinho. Então ele se segurou no outro garoto e escondeu seu rosto no ombro de Squall. Ele deixou o moreno continuar até que ele sentiu os portões do mundo dos sonhos se abrirem para ele. A sua mente estava perdida em uma confusa sequência de imagens e Irvine perdeu a noção do tempo e da realidade a sua volta, mas um momento antes de se entregar a um estado de sono mais profundo, ele sentiu um beijo nos seus lábios e pareceu que tudo estava bem.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**

Notas: Lyara, eu não quero que você fique triste, mas como tinha prometido no começo, precisava desenvolver a parte do Squall e do Irvine...


	10. Capítulo 9

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 9**

Squall vestiu uma camisa regata preta, com um enorme leão prateado estampado na frente, e depois se olhou no espelho. Ele se perguntava se ela combinava com as botas pretas e sua adorada calça de couro. Ao se decidir que parecia suficientemente bom, ele foi em busca do cinto certo. Ele pegou um preto e o prendeu, antes de se olhar outra vez no espelho. Então Squall abriu a gaveta onde estavam meticulosamente separados seus brincos, correntes e anéis, e pegou algumas dos artigos, inclusive um que ele mais gostava e chamava carinhosamente de Griever. Então ele inspecionou o resultado final e suspirou em frustração quando viu que o seu cabelo estava desarrumado. Squall tentou penteá-lo e acalmar os fios castanhos com seus dedos, mas nada convenceu seus cabelos a ficarem no lugar certo.

- Espelho, espelho meu, quem é a coisa mais sexy que existe?

Squall lançou um olhar de desaprovação para o outro garoto e recebeu um largo sorriso de volta. Irvine se espreguiçou lentamente na cama e então se espreguiçou outra vez.

- Agora eu não preciso fingir que não fico olhando quando você fica horas se arrumando.

- Eu não fico horas... Só porque eu não pego a primeira coisa que eu...

- Ah, fala sério, você é igual mulher escolhendo roupa.

-...

- Isso me faz lembrar que eu preciso pegar umas roupas suas emprestadas... ou então vou ter que andar pelado.

Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente. O pensamento não era de todo desagradável, mas ele ainda tinha algum bom senso para não deixar aquilo acontecer. Por que sempre tão racional? Não, Irvine não havia dormido sem roupas. Ele estava com uma camiseta branca e as suas boxers. O resto das roupas ele tinha chutado por todo o quarto durante a noite.

- Espera um pouco. – Squall pegou uma das suas colônias e espalhou o líquido sobre o seu pescoço e pulsos.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, amor. Eu não estou com pressa de me vestir. – Irvine assistiu como Squall se preparava para o dia. Ele podia apostar que o moreno estava tomando um cuidado especial na tarefa, mas não havia como ter certeza disso, Squall sempre foi tão concentrado nisso todos os dias. Mas Irvine gostava de pensar que... – Você tá se vestindo pra me agradar?

Squall parou o que estava fazendo e morreu de vergonha. -...Whatever. – Ele foi à direção do seu guarda-roupas, tentando evitar olhar para Irvine.

- Que gracinha.

O moreno pegou algumas roupas e as arremessou contra o outro garoto. – Eu acho que elas devem servir.

Irvine sentiu as roupas aterrizarem em sua cabeça, obscurecendo sua visão temporariamente.

– Valeu.

Ele pegou a camisa preta e a calça jeans e as provou. Elas haviam ficado um pouco apertadas no seu corpo, mas ele decidiu que não era tão desconfortável, e, além do mais – o jovem se levantou da cama e caminhou até o espelho – ele ficava bem nelas. Irvine se virou e inspecionou sua imagem no espelho uma porção de vezes. Ele decidiu deixar alguns botões próximos ao seu colarinho abertos e deu uma olhada na gaveta de Squall para ver se havia algo para combinar com o visual. O garoto pegou uma corrente prateada e viu que ela ficava perfeita em seu peito. Então ele pegou alguns anéis e os testou nos seus dedos. – Ei, cadê a sua colônia? Eu adoro aquele perfume.

Squall esteve observando o outro garoto intensamente o tempo inteiro, e levou alguns segundos a mais para captar a pergunta. – Na segunda gaveta.

- Me ajuda aqui, vai. – Irvine apontou para o seu cabelo.

O moreno ajudou o garoto a amarrar o rabo de cavalo, demorando-se na tarefa para aproveitar e passar seus dedos ao longo dos cabelos uma porção de vezes. Ele adorava tanto fazer isso.

Irvine suspirou e esperou até que Squall terminasse de brincar com os seus cabelos. Então ele se afastou do toque com certa relutância e pegou suas botas de cowboy debaixo da cama. – Eu acho que vou precisar do meu chapéu.

- Você vai...

- É... Eu vou pegar algumas coisas no quarto do Nida.

-...- Havia uma boa chance de o Irvine encontrar a Rinoa lá.

-...- Havia uma boa chance de ele encontrar a Rinoa lá.

- Ok.

- Me deseja boa sorte. – Irvine esperou na frente da porta e olhou para Squall.

O moreno andou na direção da porta e fitou os olhos violetas. Nunca em sua vida, ele encontrara olhos que tanto o hipnotizassem.

E eles olharam um para o outro.

E mantiveram a troca de olhares até Squall finalmente dizer. – Boa sorte.

Irvine mostrou seu sorriso característico e afagou algumas mechas do cabelo de Squall. Ele então deslizou sua mão pelas costas do garoto e parou na cintura dele. – Você vai estar esperando aqui?

- Eu vou para a cozinha.

- Café da manhã?

- É.

- Eu queria comer lá fora. – Irvine olhou pela janela, era um claro dia de sol.

- Eu posso levar alguma coisa pra gente enquanto você pega as suas coisas no outro quarto.

- Tá bom. Eu espero você lá fora.

- Tá.

Irvine olhou para a porta. – Preparado?

- Uhum.

O garoto de cabelos compridos afastou sua mão da cintura de Squall com certa relutância e abriu a porta. Eles deixaram o quarto juntos e o moreno se direcionou para as escadas, esperando apenas para olhar uma vez mais para Irvine e sentir a mão dele apertar a sua por um breve longo segundo.

Squall desceu as escadas e encontrou Quistis sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, perto de uma grande janela. A garota olhou rapidamente para o garoto e voltou a olhar para o seu caderno, embora a sua mente não pudesse mais focar em seus estudos.

-... – Squall disse.

A loira olhou para ele mais uma vez por cima de suas anotações, fixando seus olhos azuis nos acinzentados por um breve momento. – Há quanto tempo.

- Tá estudando?

- É, nós temos trabalho em grupo, apesar de que eu sou a única que parece lembrar disso. – Quistis colocou seu caderno em uma mesa redonda próxima à cadeira e suspirou. – Que bobagem a minha... Eu sei que é difícil pensar na escola em um lugar como esse.

- Tenta se divertir um pouco, Quistis.

- Eu pareço tão mal que você, de todas as pessoas, está me falando para me divertir? – A garota se levantou. Seus saltos altos a fazendo parecer mais alta que o rapaz. – Eu estou me divertindo. Eu saio bastante e conheço um monte de lugares, e eu gosto das horas de paz aqui... apesar de que um monte de coisas anda acontecendo ultimamente.

- E tudo é minha culpa.

- Eu não acho que há um culpado. – Então Quistis parou por um momento para analisar Squall. – Você e o Irvine estão mesmo...

- Acho que sim.

- Sim ou não? – A loira colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

- É...

- Ahhh... então não é só a imaginação da Selphie. – Quistis pareceu perdida em seus pensamentos por um momento. – Sabe, você tá certo.

-?

- Eu vou tentar não me preocupar muito e me divertir mais. – A garota caminhou em direção às escadas, mas parou para olhar para trás, analisando o visual de Squall naquele dia, antes de subir o primeiro degrau. – Ei, você tá muito sexy. Maldito cowboy sortudo.

Squall ficou surpreendido pelo comentário da loira. Quistis sorriu e subiu as escadas. Lá no corredor ela encontrou alguém encarando uma porta. Ela parou e observou o garoto que permanecia no mesmo local.

- Você está bloqueando a passagem ou algo do tipo?

- Oi, minha deusa maravilhosa. – Irvine olhou para a garota.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

- Eu preciso de apoio moral, me abraça, por favor. – Irvine abriu os braços.

-...- Quistis direcionou um olhar de aborrecimento para o garoto. – O Squall vai ficar muito feliz ao saber disso.

- Um abraço amigável, Quisty, não fica pervertendo as minhas intenções.

A loira suspirou e abraçou o garoto rapidamente, antes de se afastar.

- Ah, que isso, um abraço de verdade! Você pode mais que isso, garota!

- Vocês está me desafiando?

- Pode apostar que sim.

- Tá bom. – Quistis abraçou o garoto outra vez, com mais força.

Irvine suspirou. – Não é bom?

- É estranho. – A loira deu uns tapinhas nas costas do garoto. – Agora, faça o que for preciso, homem.

- Sim, senhora.

Quistis balançou a cabeça e andou até seu quarto. Lá ela viu uma coisa pequena enrolada em si mesma na cama. Pijamas de moogles e lençóis de chocobos. Quistis sentou na cama e inspecionou o rosto adormecido da garota. Ela parecia quase inocente daquela forma, mas a loira a conhecia bem.

- Hora de acordar, princesa. – Quistis tocou o ombro da garota. Ela ouviu um pequeno grunhido e então viu as pálpebras da Selphie se abrirem lentamente.

- Bom dia, linda.

- Você não tem planos para hoje?

- Não... – Selphie bocejou. – Eu não tô com vontade de levantar.

**- **Você? O que está acontecendo no mundo? Você está doente?

- Humm... – Selphie rolou na cama. – Eu tava pensando no que aconteceu ontem...

- E?

- Talvez eles me odeiem agora.

- Ai, Selphie, eu diria que eles ficam sem paciência com você o tempo todo, mas eles não odeiam você.

A garota virou-se mais uma vez e olhou para Quistis. – Você tá aprendendo a animar os outros com o Squall?

- Whatev... – A loira tossiu levemente. – Eu tava pensando... da gente fazer um picnic.

- Picnic? – Selphie arqueou uma sobrancelha, começando a ficar interessada no assunto.

- É, e eu pensei que você era a pessoa perfeita para planejar isso.

A garota baixinha se levantou da cama. – Talvez eu seja.

Quistis sorriu. Os humores pareciam estar ficando melhor na casa... pelo menos era o que parecia.

xxx

A primeira visão que ele teve quando acordou foi o teto iluminado pela luz do sol, a próxima foi um pedaço de pele nua. Seus olhos verdes percorreram o corpo e ele sorriu de forma predatória. Cara, o loirinho tinha um corpo espetacular. Todos os exercícios realmente fizeram algo de bom para ele. Zell tinha seus músculos desenvolvidos, mas não exageradamente. E o seu corpo compacto dava a ele um charme de garoto. Era encantador o jeito que seu cabelo caia sobre o seu rosto de um jeito desalinhado, ainda não arrumado em seu estilo convencional. Apesar da visão quase que totalmente agradável para Seifer, havia um pequeno detalhe que o incomodava ligeiramente.

- Você está jogando?

- Hum? – O garoto manteve seus olhos azuis como o céu grudados na pequena tela... – É... – Enquanto seus dedos apertavam os botões com rapidez.

- E por quanto tempo você pretende fazer isso? – Seifer acariciou a perna dele.

- Até eu terminar essa fase. Eu tô atrasado.

- Você tem uma meta?

- É, pelo menos duas fases por dia eeeeeeeeee eu não mantive o ritmo nesses dias, então...

- Inacreditável.

- É, eu não passei em nenhuma nos últimos dias.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer... – Seifer massageou as costas do garoto com uma de suas mãos.

- Você tá me distraindo.

- Ah, essa é a ideia... – Seifer sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Para! – O garoto empurrou o outro.

- Tá bom, entendi! – Seifer se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção à porta. – Fica com os seus joguinhos idiotas.

- Seifer... – Zell chamou.

O garoto não queria, mas parou. Ele respirou fundo. – Vai, continua o que você tava fazendo.

- Você tá bravo comigo?

- Não...

- Tá bom, então! – Zell voltou a jogar e Seifer murmurou uma porção de xingamentos. Não havia como fazer o loirinho parar com o seu vício. Malditos aparelhos eletrônicos demoníacos.

xxx

Squall estava pensando sobre o que ele faria para o café da manhã. Naquela casa, ele não tinha a Edea para cuidar de tudo. As refeições de todos eram um tanto quanto caóticas e pouco saudáveis.

Ele entrou na cozinha e foi na direção da geladeira, mas então ele parou quando viu alguém parado perto da pia. O homem olhou para o garoto de relance e acendeu seu cigarro, levando um tempo para tragar a fumaça e soltá-la lentamente.

- Eu não sabia que você fumava.

- Eu posso viver sem isso. Mas, às vezes... – Laguna voltou seu olhar para o garoto. – Eu tenho orgulho de você, você não bebe, não fuma, não usa drogas.

- Você já usou drogas? – Squall perguntou, repentinamente curioso.

- Só nos tempos do exército de Galbadia. Sabe, um monte de jovens longe de casa, viajando feito loucos pelo mundo... Mas daí um monte de coisas mudaram quando eu casei. Sem mais viagens, sem mais festas, sem mais bebedeiras e sem mais garotos.

- Por que você casou então?

- Por que eu queria! Sabe, quando eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez quando eu era criança, foi pelo meu melhor amigo. Eu passei um tempo pensando que eu só gostava de meninos, e então, o tempo passou e eu percebi que eu também gostava de meninas. E chegou a um ponto que quando eu tinha 18, que foi quando eu entrei no exército, eu estava convencido que eu ia me casar e ter filhos! – Laguna deu mais um trago em seu cigarro antes de continuar. – Eu amava a Raine, ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e eu não me arrependo de ter me casado com ela, mas... um dia, eu percebi que o amor que eu sentia por ela era algo diferente, eu não amava mais a Raine como uma mulher, eu amava ela como uma pessoa querida pra mim, mas não como marido e mulher.

-...- Squall não sabia o que comentar. – Entendo. – Foi tudo que ele pôde dizer, mas por dentro, sua mente estava processando o que ele escutara.

Laguna terminou seu cigarro, observando o garoto procurar por algo na geladeira e nos armários. Ele parecia ter dificuldade em achar o que queria.

O homem se aproximou de Squall e ofereceu ajuda. – Tem uns cookies em algum lugar, e suco. – Laguna olhou ao redor. – Eu acho que tem algumas frutas aqui... Maçãs, maçãs, tudo bem?

- Claro. – Squall pegou os itens e os colocou em um prato.

- Eu podia cozinhar para você se eu soubesse o que você gosta, além de tortas de baunilha, mas sabe, o Eric diz que eu cozinho mal.

...?

- Eric é o meu namorado. Eu pensava que eu nunca ia trair ele de novo. Então, foi ele quem me deu coragem para procurar o meu filho. Que irônico. – Laguna sentiu um olhar, sem nem ao menos verificar se estava mesmo sendo observado. – Eu... Não foi exatamente traição da outra vez... a gente teve uma briga e a gente terminou por um dia. Eu tava meio bêbado... bom, no dia seguinte nós estávamos juntos de novo. Droga, ele sabe disso, eu contei o que aconteceu.

- Por que vocês terminaram...

_Espera... Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

- Ele disse... Ele sempre ficava dizendo que eu não tinha tempo pra ele, que eu ficava sempre longe, que eu trabalhava demais. Deus, qual é o pecado em um homem trabalhar duro e honestamente... Mas, sim, eu sei que eu estava errado, eu sempre estive errado... Ele disse... "Não perca essa oportunidade, não perca o seu filho de vista mais uma vez".

Squall olhou para o rosto de Laguna tomado pela tristeza. – Bom... você está aqui, não está?

- Sim, estou.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e pegou a comida para levar para a varanda. Então, de repente, sem saber o porquê, ele beijou uma das faces de Laguna e este, por sua vez, pôs o rosto do garoto em suas mãos e beijou os lábios dele, fechando seus olhos em seguida. Relutantemente, Laguna se convenceu a se afastar, mas, mesmo assim, continuou olhando para Squall por um tempo.

- Você tá lindo – Laguna disse e então completou – como sempre. – Então ele desviou o olhar. – Pode ir – ele suspirou.

O garoto pegou a comida e o suco e caminhou até a saída da cozinha, ele parou ali por um momento, apenas um momento antes de deixar o local.

Laguna se encontrou sozinho na cozinha. Repentinamente o silêncio do lugar era demais para ele. Saindo pela porta dos fundos, o homem chegou até o quintal da casa. Ele ficou aliviado ao ouvir o som das aves e o balançar das folhagens. Seus olhos visualizaram a paisagem exuberante. Laguna pensou que era por isso que amava tanto o lugar, parecia que o cenário o fazia mergulhar em sua beleza.

Mas então algo chamou a sua atenção. Não era óbvio, mas ele podia ouvir alguém andando em sua direção. Ele virou sua cabeça levemente para ver quem era e tentou esconder seu desapontamento em ver que não era seu filho.

- Não foi minha intenção perturbar você. Eu só estava andando por aí – o loiro disse.

- Ah, tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Apreciando a vista? Eu concordo, é uma bela vista.

- É... Estou feliz de ter comprado essa casa – Laguna disse com orgulho.

- É uma ótima casa também.

- É, um lugar bem bacana. – Ele tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso. – Aceita?

Os olhos verdes observaram o maço por um momento antes de aceitar. Ele pegou um cigarro e deixou Laguna acendê-lo, antes que o mais velho acendesse o próprio.

Ambos apreciaram a vista em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de Seifer falar. – Eu realmente admiro você.

Aquilo pegou Laguna de surpresa. – Por quê?

- Porque você é um homem que teve sucesso na vida. Você tem um bom emprego em uma das melhores empresas do mundo.

- Ah... isso... É... é bom, mas tudo tem o seu preço.

- Sabe, eu tenho algumas coisas planejadas para o meu futuro. Eu não quero ser como todos os outros. Eu quero ser alguém. E eu sei que é uma tarefa difícil e que eu vou ter que deixar algumas coisas de lado até eu alcançar o meu objetivo.

- Você já pensou que talvez o preço a se pagar seja muito alto?

- Nah... Nada vai me impedir de buscar o que eu quero.

Laguna respirou fundo. – Às vezes eu acho que eu deixei muito para trás. E tudo por quê? Para uma grana extra na minha conta e menos tempo para dormir. Olha... Você é jovem, e talvez você não consiga enxergar as coisas importantes em volta de você.

Seifer pensou por um momento. – Você tá dizendo que se arrependeu do que você fez com a sua vida?

- Eu não diria que eu me arrependo... Foi o caminho que eu escolhi por alguma razão, mas... talvez pudesse ter sido diferente... Quando eu era jovem, eu planejava fazer algo completamente diferente na minha vida. Eu não sei por que ela ficou desse jeito.

- E o que era?

- Eu queria ser jornalista.

- Só jornalista? – O pensamento era simples demais para a mente de Seifer.

- Não só um jornalista! Eu viajaria o mundo escrevendo artigos sobre as experiências que eu tive. Deixando muitas pessoas saberem sobre as minhas aventuras. Eu planejei isso tudo. Eu entrei no exército porque parecia uma boa oportunidade para viajar. Os soldados de Galbadia eram mandados para vários lugares no mundo, às vezes não para lutar nas guerras, a maior parte do tempo era só para guardar territórios e lugares. Eu pensei que seria uma experiência fantástica, e foi. Eu quase não dormia e a minha vida tinha uma rotina completamente louca, mas... Valeu a pena. Eu conheci um monte de gente pelo mundo, eu conheci um monte de lugares, lugares bonitos, lugares exóticos, lugares estranhos...

- Parece ter sido legal.

- Não é para todos, mas era para mim. Mas, de algum jeito... um dia, acabou. Eu não sei por que... – Laguna riu amargamente. – Talvez eu tenha crescido. Talvez era hora de deixar a juventude para trás. Acontece.

- Acontece mesmo.

- Acontece mesmo, por isso que eu acho que você precisa dar mais crédito para a idade que você está vivendo agora.

- Eu tô tendo a minha diversão.

- De verdade, você não sabe como é bom ser jovem. Eu acho que você sabe, mas depois você vai ver isso de uma forma totalmente diferente, e você vai se dar conta do que perdeu. – Laguna parou por um momento para depois acrescentar. – Cara, eu tô falando como um velho agora.

Seifer riu. – É, você está. Pode até ser que a sua aparência engane, mas agora você falou como um velho.

- Eu não sou tão velho assim, sabia?

- É, sei. – Seifer sorriu de maneira maldosa e se virou para deixar o local. – Valeu pelo cigarro.

- É, fica tirando uma da minha cara, eu tô acostumado com isso. – Laguna observou o garoto andar alguns passos antes de chamar a sua atenção novamente.

Seifer virou a cabeça para trás e esperou para ouvir o que o homem tinha a dizer.

- Toma cuidado... Algumas coisas na vida acontecem de um jeito que a gente não espera.

_Muitas coisas definitivamente não são planejadas._

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e se direcionou ao interior da casa, não dando crédito suficiente para o conselho. No entanto, ele não poderia dizer que nunca fora avisado.

xxx

Irvine bateu gentilmente na porta.

Nada.

Ele bateu de novo.

Ainda nada.

...

Ele estava começando a ficar frustrado.

- Quem é? – A porta se abriu lentamente.

Irvine viu a garota com as pálpebras semi-abertas, ainda não totalmente desperta. – Erm... Eu vim pegar as minhas coisas.

- Ah... – Rinoa bocejou.

Vendo que a garota não se moveu para lhe dar espaço, Irvine limpou sua garganta.

- Ah... – Rinoa percebeu que ela estava no caminho e abriu a porta.

- Menina, o que aconteceu com você?

- Nós passamos a noite toda acordados.

Irvine piscou uma porção de vezes. – Me desculpa por incomodar você!

Rinoa piscou uma porção de vezes, só então percebendo como aquilo havia soado. – Ah, não desse jeito! Nós só ficamos jogando Triple Triad!

- Sabe que eu não ligo que você pratique o sexo.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada! – A garota ficou envergonhada.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – Irvine deu um sorrisinho. – Posso entrar?

- Claro... – A garota viu o rapaz entrar no quarto. – Só... tenta não fazer muito barulho. Ele ainda tá dormindo.

- Ok. – O garoto piscou.

xxx

Squall estava esperando, sentado em um banco de madeira da varanda. Ele tinha um prato com comida no seu colo e um coração batendo rápido em seu peito.

Ele estava esperando.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, ele sentiu o cheiro do seu perfume em outra pessoa e uma fonte de calor andante. Ele sentiu o rapaz sentar ao seu lado no banco e ele não se atreveu a olhar, a princípio.

- Tudo certo.

- E a Rinoa...?

- Bom... ela parecia bem feliz.

-?

- Não o feliz da Selphie, mas ela não parecia brava ou nervosa. Ela me tratou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Talvez ela esteja concentrando a sua raiva em mim.

- Ah, ela é uma menina muito doce, não fala uma coisa dessas dela.

Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou Irvine.

- Ah, não me olha assim... Eu vou achar que você não me ama mais.

- Whatever.

Irvine suspirou. Ele olhou para o prato de Squall e pegou uma maçã, logo, mordendo-a enquanto o outro garoto comia a dele silenciosamente. Eles comeram tudo sem falar nada e quando terminaram, Squall deixou o prato de lado.

- Sabe – Irvine começou. – Eu gosto de passar o tempo fazendo nada com você. – Ele colocou um braço sobre o banco, acima dos ombros de Squall. – Mas eu acho que prefiro mais fazer alguma coisa com você.

O garoto silencioso pensou por um momento. – Nós podemos explorar a caverna.

Irvine piscou uma porção de vezes. – Não foi o que eu... Ahh... parece legal!

- Nós podemos ir hoje à noite.

- De noite?

- Por que não?

- É escuro, sabia? Mas, sim, a gente pode. – Irvine olhou para os olhos azuis de Squall. – É.

O moreno sentiu o calor do outro corpo próximo ao dele. – Hoje à noite então.

xxx

Zell andou alegremente pelos corredores. Não apenas havia realizado o seu objetivo para o dia, mas ele ainda ganhara pontos extra em missões especiais. Ele estava feliz.

Sua próxima tarefa para o dia era pegar alguma comida como recompensa. O garoto foi até a cozinha e viu que não estaria sozinho. Nida, o cara bonito, estava sentado à mesa, passando manteiga sobre uma cream cracker. Rinoa estava sentada ao seu lado, comendo bolo. Ele conversou um pouco com eles e encheu seu estômago até onde pôde, para então deixar a cozinha e sair.

Lá fora Zell teve uma bela visão da natureza. O sol banhava as árvores e o gramado; as aves cantavam uma canção feliz; a brisa da manhã acariciava a sua face. Olhando ao redor ele percebeu toda a beleza do lugar. À sua frente estava uma infinita linha de árvores que se estendia por todo o horizonte; à sua esquerda ele viu a deslumbrante encosta da montanha, imponente sobre a floresta; à sua direita ele viu Irvine e Squall sentados lado a lado.

- Ei!

-... – Squall respondeu.

- E aí... – Irvine disse.

Zell olhou para os dois até fazer com que Squall ficasse com tamanho desconforto pela situação a ponto de começar a conjurar seu olhar de gelo.

- Então vocês estão aqui.

- É – Irvine disse. – E então, cara?

- Só olhando.

- O quê? – Squall perguntou.

- Olhando por aí.

- "Por aí" quer dizer: nós?

- Parte disso. Então, vocês são parte da vista. – Zell olhou em outra direção antes que o olhar de gelo de Squall pudesse causar dano. – Que dia ótimo! Acho que eu vou dar uma volta! – E ele caminhou até a floresta. – Até mais!

- Cara, relaxa – Irvine disse depois que Zell se fora. – Ele é assim, você sabe disso.

-... – Squall sentiu a mão do garoto massagear seu ombro. – É só que... o jeito que ele tava olhando...

- Sshhh... para de se preocupar.

Zell viu os dois conversando um pouco, depois ficando em silêncio. Em dado momento, Irvine disse algo e Squall assentiu.

Então eles ficaram sentados em silêncio.

Zell estava começando a ficar ansioso atrás da árvore em que estava escondido, quando ele foi pego de surpresa. Uma mão cobria a sua boca e ele lutou para se livrar da pessoa que o prendia, até sentir algo o pressionando por trás.

- Isso, fica fazendo isso, você tá me excitando.

- Seifer? – O loiro finalmente conseguiu dizer depois a a mão deixou sua boca.

- Tem certeza? – O homem suspirou ao ouvido de Zell. – E se for um estranho? Por quanto tempo você vai lutar? – Ele pegou os pulsos do loiro e os prendeu atrás das costas de Zell. Ele então deixou sua mão livre percorrer o tronco do garoto, descendo seus dedos sobre o abdômen. Então ele subiu para o peito até que ele achou um mamilo para torturar.

Zell gemeu e se contorceu, tentando ganhar alguma fricção contra o outro corpo. Seus pulsos foram soltos, porque ele não estava mais tentando se desvencilhar; então as duas mãos livres do estranho puderam atacar o seu corpo. Zell foi pressionado contra o tronco de uma árvore pelo homem e ele pôde sentir seus corpos se esfregando.

De repente ele foi virado e uma boca quente cobriu a sua, forçando seus lábios a abrirem e aceitar o beijo insistente. Ele foi totalmente dominado pela sensação, seu agressor realmente beijava bem e a ação o excitava imensamente. E se tornou melhor ainda quando uma mão cobriu a sua ereção. Ela se moveu sobre ele, enlouquecendo-o. Mas logo Zell percebeu uma voz que o fez despertar de seu estado.

- De joelhos.

Zell não conseguia recusar uma ordem. Ele fazia qualquer coisa quando havia uma voz de comando. Ele fez como lhe foi mandado e quando seus olhos se fixaram à frente, ele encontrou uma ereção. Sem hesitar, ele lambeu as gotas que escorriam pela ponta e foi recompensando com um gemido rouco. Ele então repetiu a ação e sentiu seu cabelo ser pego por uma mão.

- Abre a boca.

Zell seguiu a ordem e esperou que a ponta pressionasse seus lábios. Ele sentiu o membro entrando devagar, para depois se retirar.

- Você gosta, não é?

- Sim. – Zell lambeu os lábios e começou a chupar o grande órgão que quase não cabia em sua boca. Ele se afastou um pouco e sugou a ponta, para depois tentar fazer tudo caber em sua boca. Ele pegou o próprio membro e começou a se masturbar enquanto chupava. A todo o momento gemendo, fazendo com que o homem aproveitasse a vibração. Depois de algum esforço, Zell foi recompensado com o sêmen que jorrava em sua boca, logo depois que ele próprio havia atingido o clímax.

O garoto sentou-se na grama e encostou suas costas em uma árvore, tentando se recuperar. – Parece que agora eu compensei por causa da manhã.

- Mais ou menos. – Seifer disse. – Mas eu quase pensei que você preferia espiar os seus amigos.

- Eu não estava... eu só...

- Você é só um voyeur.

- Cara. – Zell se levantou. – Eu fiquei aqui por um tempo e até agora eles não fizeram nada um com o outro, isso é muito frustrante.

- Irvine? – Squall olhou para o outro garoto. – Você tá acordado?

- Tô... – O corpo de Irvine estava bem relaxado, reclinado sobre o banco e seu chapéu cobria a parte de cima de seu rosto. – Que foi, meu querido?

- Você já teve a impressão de estar sendo observado?

De repente, o garoto ficou tenso e olhou para o seu amigo por debaixo do chapéu de cowboy. – O que você tá querendo dizer? Eu... Por falar nisso... Às vezes eu ando pela casa, eu escuto uns barulhos, mas não tem nada lá...

- Do que você tá falando? Eu tô querendo dizer que o pessoal tá olhando diferente para a gente – Squall disse.

- Cara, eu não disse. Eles só ficam falando e não fazem nada... – Zell olhou exasperadamente para Seifer. – Eu quero tanto ver alguma coisa rolando...

- Chicken... – Seifer observou a dupla. – Eles não parecem que vão fazer nada obsceno agora.

- É, acho que sim – Irvine disse.

- Vamos embora, Chicken, eu tô ficando cansado disso.

- Mas eu acho que eles estão encarando bem a situação. – Irvine encostou a cabeça no ombro de Squall. – Só dê um tempo a eles.

xxx

A garota saltitou alegremente pela casa, carregando uma cesta de picnic. – Vamos, Quisty!

- Tá bom! Eu já estou aqui! – A loira disse ao final dos degraus da escada.

A garota sorriu e colocou seu braço no de Quistis, guiando-a. Elas andaram e conversaram por todo o caminho pelo jardim até que acharam uma clareira, que, de acordo com a opinião de Selphie, era o melhor lugar para um picnic. A casa não estava muito longe - ainda a vista - mas elas já estavam bem perto das árvores da floresta e tinham uma bela vista da encosta das montanhas. Selphie colocou uma toalha colorida sobre a grama e começou a pôr os copos e potes decorados sobre ela. Ela serviu um pouco de chá de morango em uma xícara e começou a passar geléia de framboesa no pão, entregando a Quistis depois.

- Obrigada.

- Eu trouxe mel também.

- Sim, eu vou experimentar depois.

- O sr. Loire disse que era dessa região.

- Deve ser bom então.

- Hummm. – Selphie provou um dos doces que havia trazido. – Delicia. Eu adoro coisas doces.

- O chá de morango também está muito bom. – Quistis sentiu o doce aroma, fechando seus olhos.

- Obrigada! Eu coloquei um pouco de hortelã também.

- Tá muito bom. – Estranhamente bom. – Mesmo.

- Esquilo! – Selphie gritou e Quistis quase deu um pulo.

- Meu Deus, eu pensei que era algum monstro pelo jeito que você gritou.

- Que lindinho! Olha! Ele tá correndo assustado! Ei, olha como ele corre rápidooo... – Então uma grande ave veio e pegou o animal pelo bico e voou com ele para além do horizonte. – Ahhhhh...

- Hummm... Interessante. – Quistis tomou um gole de chá.

- Malvada!

- Ah, é só a natureza, os animais comem os outros o tempo todo.

- Você diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...

- E não é? Você não come hambúrguer? Você sabe que é uma vaca.

- É verdade, mas... mas eu não vejo a pobrezinha morrendo então... é mais fácil comer – Selphie concluiu.

- É um ponto de vista... interessante... Eu acho...

- Sabe, Quisty... Nós podemos ir nadar no rio mais tarde.

- É, é uma boa ideia. Eu adoro aquelas águas, embora elas sejam meio geladas.

- Eu te esquento.

- Pervertida.

- Você sempre soube que eu... – Então Selphie parou de falar de repente.

- É, eu sei... – Quistis pensou que o silêncio da outra garota era estranho e percebeu que ela estava olhando na direção da casa. Rinoa e Nida estavam andando pelo gramado. – Eu acho que a Rinoa vai ficar bem.

- É... Eles são muito lindos juntos... Eu estou começando a me acostumar com a ideia. Mas... Eu acho que ela ainda tá brava comigo.

- Ela não estava brava com você, foi só tudo que aconteceu...– Quistis viu a garota se levantar. – Selphie? Aonde você tá indo?

E a garota correu na direção do casal.

Rinoa ficou surpresa quando viu a garota sem fôlego.

- Me desculpa. Eu sou tão idiota. Você vai me perdoar? – Selphie encarou a outra garota com um olhar pedinte.

- Perdoar você? Pelo quê? – Rinoa não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Por aquele dia.

- Aquele dia? O que aconteceu?

- Você não lembra?

- Hum... Eu só lembro algo que não tem nada a ver com você.

- Verdade? Eu pensei... Eu pensei que você tava brava comigo...

- Eu não estou... Por quê, ah... – Rinoa estava confusa. - Eu... Eu disse algo para você?

- Você disse que eu só fazia coisas estúpidas de criança.

- Ah... Selphie... – Rinoa abraçou a garota baixinha. – Eu não tive a intenção.

- Mas eu sei que eu sou assim.

- Me desculpa se eu fiz você pensar isso.

- Então... – Selphie encarou Rinoa. – Amigas?

- É... – A garota sorriu. – Amigas.

xxx

E lá estavam eles novamente se preparando para sair pela mata. Squall e Irvine pegaram um pouco de comida, água e lanternas e ansiosamente saíram pela noite. Irvine esteve falando disso o dia todo, e foi com felicidade que ele cumprimentou a lua e o ar puro quando eles começaram a caminhada.

- Você lembra o caminho? – O garoto perguntou a Squall.

- A maior parte dele. É bem fácil, a gente só precisa seguir a trilha.

- Sabe, se perder na floresta como no outro dia foi bem divertido. – Irvine olhou ao redor e se viu cercado de árvores. – Mas eu acho que eu prefiro não me perder agora... Tá meio escuro aqui.

Embora a lua estivesse generosamente banhando a terra com a sua luz, a floresta ainda parecia ser um lugar cheio de armadilhas. Irvine quase caiu uma porção de vezes e Squall sentiu-se atingido por pequenos galhos que ele fracassara em visualizar anteriormente.

Logo eles começaram a ouvir barulho de água por perto. A melodia era um tanto quanto relaxante, mas um pouco melancólica também. Squall estava silencioso, como sempre, caminhando com atenção, tentando alcançar a margem do rio. Irvine tentou acompanhá-lo com dificuldade, ele não queria ser deixado para trás, embora soubesse que o outro não o abandonaria.

Eles alcançaram o rio depois de meia hora. As águas estavam azuis escuras e se confundiam com a base da montanha.

Irvine viu Squall olhando para o horizonte, como se estivesse hipnotizado. O garoto de cabelos compridos sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, porque estava sentindo frio.

- Parece que nós somos as únicas pessoas no mundo todo. – Irvine tocou o ombro de Squall, sentindo-o tremer levemente e depois relaxar.

O moreno assentiu o que o outro dissera com um gesto silencioso.

- Eu não sei – Irvine suspirou. – Eu me sinto tão estranho.

- O que aconteceu? – Squall olhou para o rosto de Irvine. – Você tá bem? – ele perguntou com preocupação.

Irvine olhou para os olhos do moreno por um longo período de silêncio. – Tô... – Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. – Acho que sim. – E sorriu. – Ei, vamos indo.

- Vamos... – Squall se virou e continuou a caminhar. – Vamos indo.

xxx

A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Todos estavam dormindo, pelo que parecia. Seifer caminhou pelos corredores, sentindo o chão de madeira fazer ruídos quando ele pisava por cima das tábuas. Não havia nada fora do comum na casa. Ela só era antiga. E o escuro... Sempre pregava peças aos olhos.

Confiando em seus sentidos, Seifer caminhou até a cozinha sem se machucar. Ele estava com muita sede e estava desesperadamente precisando de água... ou talvez alguma cerveja escondida na geladeira, se ele tivesse sorte.

Mas então, antes que ele chegasse à cozinha, os ouvidos de Seifer começaram a escutar estranhos barulhos. Era como se... outra pessoa estivesse ali. Ele tentou ficar em silêncio e se concentrou nos ruídos. Talvez... talvez fossem os sons da chuva, havia começado a chover outra vez. Talvez fosse algum reflexo do trovão ecoando pelo céu.

Seifer caminhou um pouco mais, lentamente, até que ele alcançou a porta da cozinha. Então seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu uma figura mascarada iluminada por um repentino relâmpago.

x

x

x

x

**Continua****...**


	11. Capítulo 10

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 10**

Nem mesmo os olhos podiam ser vistos por trás da máscara de hockey. A pessoa que estava ali segurava um longo facão em uma das mãos.

Seifer não pôde se conter, era demais para ele. Sua risada era tão forte que seu estômago doía.

- Por que você tá rindo? Você não teme pela sua vida?

O loiro estava sentindo lágrimas escaparem pelos seus olhos. Ele precisou esperar um longo tempo até que seu riso pudesse parar. Respirando fundo, ele olhou para a figura mascarada... para rir uma vez mais.

Mas em dado momento ele finalmente parou.

- É só que... Como eu posso ficar com medo de um assassino que tem a metade do meu tamanho?

- Eu não sou... – a garota murmurou. – Esquece. – Ela tirou a máscara e colocou a faca de plástico sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- O que você tá fazendo andando pela casa assim? – Seifer perguntou.

- Só experimentando a minha nova fantasia de halloween.

- No meio da noite?

- Eu tava com tédio...

Seifer abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma lata. – Você quer cerveja?

- Claro. – A garota sentou-se na cadeira. – Por que não?

- Toma. – O garoto entregou a lata.

Selphie a abriu e tomou um gole. – Estou pensando em fazer uma fogueira amanhã.

- Wooahhh. Toma cuidado. Ou você vai matar a gente.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Não.

- Malvado. – A garota colocou seus antebraços sobre a mesa e repousou sua cabeça neles.

- O que foi? – Seifer acariciou os macios fios castanhos.

- Eu tô me sentindo solitária.

- Há, você? Solitária?

- É... – Selphie fechou os olhos e aproveitou a carícia. Então ela abriu seus olhos novamente. – Você tem notícias da Fujin?

- Ahhhh... Ela tá bem.

- Ela tá vendo alguém?

- Ah... Eu não sei. Ela nunca me conta nada... – Seifer sentou-se do lado da garota. – Mas, espera. Eu pensei que você tivesse a fim da senhorita professora.

- Ahhh... Ela é um sonho. Linda demais para ser verdade. Mas, você sabe, ela é tão hétero, não é justo.

- É... você tá certa, mas... Sabe, depois que a gente descobriu que o Kinneas e o Leonhart... Eu já não sei de mais nada. E olha que eu sou muito bom pra saber essas coisas... – Seifer pausou por um breve momento e refletiu sobre o que dissera. - Pelo menos, era o que eu pensava.

- E você e o Zell?

- Hum...

- Muito sexo selvagem?

- Mais ou menos.

- Você tá vermelho?

- Eu não tô. Eu nunca fico com vergonha. Nunca.

A garota riu. – Tá bom.

- Eu vou falar com a Fujin.

- Verdade? – A garota sorriu. – E como eu posso pagar pelo favor?

- Por favor, nada sexual.

- Vou tentar. – Selphie se levantou. – Entãooo... Agora eu acho que tô com sono. – A garota bocejou. – Boa noite, Seif.

- Boa noite.

E a garota deixou o garoto aproveitando o tempo com a cerveja dele e o resto da dela. Ela subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto devagar, silenciosamente, pelo menos uma vez na vida. A outra garota estava dormindo tão docemente, mesmo com a tempestade ruidosa do lado de fora.

Selphie se ajoelhou ao lado da cama da Quistis e observou ela dormindo, afastando algumas mechas que caiam sobre o rosto bonito.

- Quistis – a garota sussurrou.

A loira não fez sinal algum de que havia percebido a presença da outra.

- Posso beijar você? – ela perguntou em um tom de voz quase inaudível.

Decidindo que se alguém não diz não, é um sim automático, ela pressionou seus lábios aos lábios cheios da loira. Eles eram tão macios e perfeitos. De repente, Selphie sentiu a boca se abrindo levemente e ela poderia ter continuado, não fosse pelo fato de aquilo ter sido um sinal que a outra garota havia acordado.

- Selphie? – Quistis perguntou, um pouco desorientada. – O que você tá fazendo?

A garota olhou para a sua amiga com grandes olhos verdes. – Estou tirando vantagem de você enquanto você dorme, você vai me castigar?

Quistis arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e sentou-se na cama. – Não, por que eu faria isso?

- Você sabe que eu acabei de beijar você? – Selphie perguntou corajosamente.

A loira piscou. – E?

- Você não tá brava?

Quistis pensou por um momento. – Não.

- Mesmo?

- Selphie, eu não acho que é nojento ser beijada por você. Garotas são, na maioria das vezes, mais legais que homens. Eu só estou preocupada. Sabe, eu não quero dar esperanças para você. Você sabe que eu não sou disso.

- Mas você nunca se perguntou, como seria?

- Ah, claro! Quem não se pergunta alguma hora na sua vida? Eu não sou hipócrita.

- E então?

- Eu não sei. Eu ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão. Se você me perguntar, eu nunca namoraria uma mulher agora. Mas nunca? Quem sou eu para dizer que eu nunca faria alguma coisa.

- Ah... – Selphie sentou-se na cama e olhou para o chão. – É... eu acho que eu meio que sabia disso.

- Não fica triste, querida.

- Sabe... – Selphie acariciou a coxa de Quistis sobre as cobertas. – Eu não tô triste. Eu pensava que eu ia ficar. Só que eu também não estou feliz... – A garota sentiu a mão da sua amiga acariciar a sua. – Quisty?

- O quê?

- Posso beijar você? Sabe, de verdade. Eu tô morrendo por isso... – A garota pediu.

- Ah, Selphie... – Quistis suspirou. – Tá bom... tenta provar que eu estou errada.

A morena não hesitou em aproximar seu rosto do da outra garota e encostar seus lábios aos outros. Eles se abriram gentilmente, convidando-a e Selphie pensou que era um sonho se tornando realidade. Ela lambeu os lábios lentamente, provando-os antes de aprofundar o beijo e fazer suas línguas se encontrarem languidamente. Selphie gemeu no beijo e o aproveitou pelo máximo de tempo que pôde, sugando e beijando os lábios molhados uma última vez.

- Ah... – Selphie suspirou, ainda sonhando. – Você beija muito bem.

- Não precisa ficar me elogiando. – A garota suspirou.

- Mas é verdade. – Selphie beijou os lábios da loira uma última vez. – Sabe... Eu sempre vou lembrar disso.

- Ok. – Quistis sorriu. A chuva estava caindo pesadamente do lado de fora e o corpo pequeno da garota emanava um calor tão bom.

- Posso dormir aqui? – Selphie perguntou. – Eu prometo que eu não vou molestar você... muito.

- Ah, e eu posso confiar em você?

- Eu prometo que sim.

Quistis suspirou. – Tá bom.

E Selphie sorriu, acomodando-se no calor da outra garota.

xxx

As respirações ofegantes ecoaram pelas paredes da caverna. Eles haviam corrido como loucos quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, mas mesmo alcançando a proteção das paredes de pedra, os dois ainda ficaram um pouco molhados.

Os olhos violetas de Irvine observavam como a chuva caia sobre a floresta, sem misericórdia.

Squall observou o belo rosto de Irvine enquanto ele olhava maravilhado para a ação da natureza. Algumas das mechas de cabelo estavam grudadas ao rosto dele, enquanto pequenas gotas escorregavam sobre os fios. Irvine sempre fora tão incrivelmente bonito.

- Cara, eu acho que a gente vai ficar preso aqui por um tempo. – O garoto de cabelos compridos olhou para Squall.

- É, acho que sim...

- Elas ainda funcionam? – O jovem perguntou sobre as lanternas.

Squall as testou. – Funcionam.

Embora estivesse chovendo, o céu estava curiosamente claro, em parte pelo luar atravessando as nuvens e parte pelo constante relampejar sobre o céu; então a dupla conseguia ver consideravelmente bem na entrada da caverna. No entanto, eles teriam de usar as lanternas na parte interna.

- Você acha que é seguro ir lá dentro? – Irvine perguntou, sem conseguir ver muito do interior da caverna.

- Bom, eu acho que tem os mesmos riscos de antes.

- Você sabe se esse lugar inunda ou alguma coisa assim?

- Hum... – Squall pensou por um momento. – Nós estamos num terreno numa altitude superior a do rio... Acho que não.

- Você acha que tem morcegos ou coisas estranhas lá dentro?

O moreno apoiou uma das mãos em seu quadril. – Não era você quem estava tão ansioso para conhecer aqui?

- É... Mas agora... Eu não sei.

- Você quer ficar aqui?

- Você quer ir lá dentro?

Eles se encararam.

E continuaram a se encarar.

- Tá legal. – Squall finalmente disse. – A gente fica aqui.

- Não. – Irvine pegou no braço dele. – A gente pode entrar lá dentro. Você queria, não queria? Explorar a caverna. Você quer?

Squall olhou profundamente para os profundos olhos azuis. – Quero – ele confessou.

- Então, vamos lá.

Ambos ligaram suas lanternas e avançaram pela caverna. A princípio, eles apenas viram paredes de pedra e folhas secas estalando sob seus pés, mas logo eles começaram a ver pequenos morcegos olhando para eles de ponta-cabeça. Alguns bateram suas asas com raiva pela intrusão e voaram sobre as cabeças deles antes de saírem do local.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles alcançaram uma divisão no caminho.

- O que você acha? Esquerda ou direita? – Squall perguntou.

- Pra trás?

O moreno piscou. – Você quer voltar?

Irvine choramingou. – Eu vou pra onde você for...

_Só não me deixa sozinho._

O mais alto entrelaçou seu braço com o do mais baixo e foi guiado para a esquerda. De alguma forma, eles estavam indo para um nível abaixo e um som de gotas se tornou mais presente quanto mais eles avançavam.

A respiração de Irvine ecoou pelas paredes da caverna, mas Squall prestou mais atenção para o jeito que o ar quente acariciava seu cabelo e a parte superior do seu rosto, de tão perto que estavam. Estaria Irvine com medo? Se fosse, Squall estava se aproveitando bem desse temor, tendo a chance de sentir seus corpos tão próximos.

- Irvine?

O garoto parou. – O quê?

- Eu...

- Olha! – O grito de Irvine reverberou uma porção de vezes.

Squall olhou à frente e viu a fonte do som de água. Era um lago subterrâneo. As águas esverdeadas tremeluziam com o reflexo das lanternas.

Irvine soltou o seu braço do de Squall e caminhou na direção do lago. Ele se abaixou e tentou ver o seu reflexo sobre a superfície, mas a água não mostrou nenhum.

- O que você está fazendo? – Squall perguntou ao ver Irvine esticando os dedos para alcançar a água.

- Tentando provar.

- Irvine! – O garoto se abaixou ao lado do outro e pegou o pulso dele. – Não.

- Mas...

- A gente não sabe se pode...

- Squall, nós nunca vamos saber se a gente não tentar. – Ele pegou um pouco da água em sua mão e a trouxe para a sua boca.

O moreno olhou para ele na expectativa. -... Então?

- É estranho – Irvine concluiu.

- Talvez sejam os minerais.

- É... pode ser. – O garoto se levantou e olhou ao seu redor. Havia algumas estalactites e estalagmites em alguns lugares. – É lindo.

Squall concordou. Então ele olhou para o lago mais uma vez. Ele parecia bem profundo.

Depois de algum tempo admirando a arquitetura natural, eles fizeram o caminho de volta até alcançarem a bifurcação outra vez, decidindo então tomar o caminho não explorado. Depois de encontrarem alguns morcegos diferentes e formas de vida estranhas, eles perceberam que quanto mais avançavam, mais as paredes ganhavam tonalidades diferentes. Elas pareciam mudar de cor e ficarem com um tom mais arroxeado.

Os dois continuaram andando até acharem um caminho sem saída.

- Então... Acho que a gente para aqui – Irvine disse.

- Você acha que a chuva parou?

- Não.

Squall tentou dizer algo, mas logo esqueceu o que diria e olhou para o chão.

Irvine percebeu aquilo e olhou na mesma direção.

Havia ferramentas no local.

- Alguém esqueceu aqui.

- É.

Elas pareciam enferrujadas, mas não muito velhas. Entre as ferramentas havia uma grande pá e algumas cordas.

- Tem algo enterrado aqui... – Irvine disse.

- Pode ser.

- Você acha que...

- Irvine, não entra em pânico, não é nada.

- Mas e se...

Squall abraçou o outro garoto com força. – Não é nada...

Irvine queria acreditar no que o outro garoto dizia. Ele realmente queria.

- Pode confiar em mim, Irvine. – Squall acariciou o rosto dele. – Vamos voltar.

- Tá legal – o rapaz respondeu.

Eles voltaram em silêncio. Próximos um do outro. Eles andaram e andaram, ansiosos para achar a entrada da caverna, e quando eles a encontraram, perceberam que seria impossível voltar para casa naquele momento. Ainda estava chovendo torrencialmente.

Embora estivesse frio e eles precisassem permanecer no local, não era tão ruim. Suas mentes ainda refletiam sobre o que estaria enterrado na caverna, mas era inútil pensar naquilo naquele momento. Era de alguma forma agradável ver as gotas de chuva banhando a copa das árvores. Era como se a viagem tivesse valido a pena; só para ver aquele cenário. Só para ficar longe do mundo em que eles costumavam viver. Só os dois.

- Sabe – Irvine começou. – Eu realmente gosto de ficar aqui com você.

O coração do Squall começou a bater mais rápido e ele não teve coragem de olhar para o outro nos olhos.

_Você não sabe o quanto eu..._

Mas então ele foi pressionado contra a parede, a fria superfície de pedra contra suas costas.

- Eu realmente gosto. – Irvine falou ao seu ouvido. Então ele ofereceu seu pescoço para que Squall mordesse. Ele gemeu suavemente ao sentir o moreno aceitando seu convite e arranhando sua pele com os dentes dele. Irvine apreciava a sensação enlouquecedora da superfície afiada em contraste com a sensação de suavidade quando os lábios acariciavam o mesmo ponto. Ele pegou a nuca de Squall com uma das mãos e o beijou profundamente, provando a boca dele de maneira apaixonada, enquanto ouvia os sons que eles faziam ecoando pelas paredes da caverna.

Quando o beijo acabou, Squall sentiu a boca de Irvine sobre o seu pescoço, sugando e mordendo com entusiasmo. Seus corpos começaram a se esfregar um contra o outro, assim como seus membros cobertos. Squall sentiu o sangue percorrendo seu corpo, indo para baixo, fazendo a sua mente rodar. E Irvine continuava pressionando-o e se movendo contra ele.

Em dado momento, Irvine aliviou um pouco a pressão do seu corpo, para dar mais espaço a si, abrir suas calças e alcançar seu pênis. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Squall e o fez tocá-lo, encorajando-o com palavras sussurradas. Ele amava a sensação da mão de Squall, na verdade, ele amava tudo que pertencia ao conjunto. O moreno era tão incrivelmente lindo.

Achando que era rude apenas receber e não dar nada em troca, Irvine abriu as calças de Squall e decidiu ajudá-lo. Ele olhou para baixo e inspecionou o membro ereto.

- Eu sempre achei que o seu pau era bonito.

Squall não estava esperando aquele tipo de comentário, mas ele não poderia dizer que não estava no contexto.

Irvine moveu sua mão sobre ele algumas vezes. – Você gosta do meu também?

O moreno olhou para baixo. Ele tinha um bom tamanho e formato, um pouco mais comprido que o seu, mas quase da mesma grossura. Ele definitivamente gostava, então

- sim.

Irvine certamente gostou da resposta e gostava ainda mais da mão de Squall trabalhando sobre ele, então não demorou muito para que o garoto gozasse deliciosamente. Ele encostou seu rosto no ombro do moreno e esperou até recuperar seu fôlego. Squall gozou logo depois, pensando que cairia se não estivesse pressionado contra a parede.

- Squall... – A voz sussurrada provocou seu ouvido. Ele sentiu uma das mãos de Irvine subir pela parte de trás da sua coxa, apertando-o por trás.

-...O quê? – O moreno perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Quando a gente voltar pro quarto – Irvine percebeu que havia parado de chover. – Deixa eu comer você?

Squall respirou fundo, e sentiu-se sua cabeça rodar ainda mais. Como ele poderia dizer não?

A floresta emanava um cheiro úmido de chuva e as folhas no chão criavam um barulho escorregadio toda vez que eles pisavam sobre elas. Estava frio, mas eles não se importavam. Os jovens se ajudaram em locais difíceis e depois que Irvine estendeu sua mão para ajudar Squall a subir uma árvore caída, ele não rompeu o contato, deixando-a segurar a do moreno pelo resto do caminho de volta.

Quando entraram na casa, todos já estavam dormindo há muito. Eles fizeram seu caminho o mais silenciosamente possível pelos corredores e tão logo alcançaram a segurança do quarto e fecharam a porta, Irvine começou a tirar suas roupas. Seguindo o exemplo do mais alto, Squall decidiu tirar as suas também.

- Espera.

O moreno encarou Irvine na expectativa. O que estava acontecendo?

- Deixa as calças de couro.

Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu gosto delas. – Irvine sentou-se na cama. – Eu gosto do jeito que você me chupa também. – O garoto encarou os olhos azuis acinzentados. – Faz de novo.

Squall olhou para o volume nas calças de Irvine e caminhou na direção da cama. Ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas do garoto e massageou suas coxas.

- Vai, lindo. – Ele olhou para baixo ansiosamente.

Squall sorriu maliciosamente por um breve momento, antes de beijar a ponta. O moreno sentiu-se um pouco nervoso. No outro dia ele havia agido quase sem pensar, seus pensamentos confusos em sua mente. Porém, aquela era uma situação diferente. Ele queria tanto agradar.

Tentando afastar as preocupações da sua mente, ele pôs a cabeça em sua boca, soprando ar quente sobre ela, antes de sugar gentilmente. Ele levou uma das mãos até a base e começou a masturbar Irvine, enquanto sua boca ainda estava concentrada na extremidade. Ele decidiu então dar atenção ao resto e sugou um caminho pela parte de baixo do pênis, da base até a ponta. Squall lambeu seus lábios antes de colocar o máximo que pôde em sua boca e chupar. O membro de Irvine estava respondendo bem ao estímulo, e Squall sentiu seu próprio órgão implorando para ser liberto da sua prisão de couro. Ele levou a sua mão livre até lá, mas sentiu Irvine puxando seu cabelo, fazendo-o interromper seu intento.

- Eu tiro ela depois.

Squall quase expressou um gemido de frustração. Ele queria tanto se livrar do couro que ele amava tanto em outras situações.

- Não para... – Irvine disse com a voz rouca de prazer.

E Squall obedeceu. Ele moveu sua boca para cima e para baixo e o chupou uma porção de vezes, antes que a sua mão tentasse alcançar seu membro coberto novamente. Ele estava tão excitado e o pensamento de não ser permitido se tocar o fazia ainda mais desesperado por aquilo. Mas então Irvine o advertiu a não fazê-lo e o moreno não o contrariou. Squall tentou focar sua atenção na sua tarefa principal e fez o que pôde para satisfazer Irvine. Mais uma vez ele o provou quando sua boca foi preenchida e ele continuou a sugar até a última gota ser liberada.

Irvine suspirou de contentamento e tentou se recuperar para que pudesse cumprir seus outros planos. Ele esteve pensando nisso por todo o caminho pela floresta; como seria. Olhando para baixo, ele viu Squall ainda ajoelhado, com uma expressão semelhante à dor no seu rosto bonito.

O moreno esperava.

Bem lá no fundo, Irvine sempre soube do poder que exercia sobre o outro garoto e que ele poderia pedir tudo o que quisesse dele, mas só então ele se deu conta da completa extensão daquilo. Só ele podia fazer aquilo.

- Vem aqui. – Irvine deu uns tapinhas no colchão e indicou para que Squall subisse na cama. – De quatro.

Squall olhou pra ele. -?

- Ah, vem cá...

O moreno suspirou e permaneceu na posição que lhe foi pedida. Ele sentiu vergonha quando percebeu que Irvine estava olhando para ele.

- Eu sempre achei que você ficava bem em calças de couro. – Ele acariciou e apertou as nádegas e as coxas de Squall. Então ele pôs sua mão entre as coxas do moreno e o apalpou por trás. Squall sentiu seus testículos sendo pressionados pela palma da mão enquanto seu órgão era acariciado pelos longos dedos. Se Irvine não o libertasse logo, ele gozaria em suas calças. Mas, graças aos céus, que o garoto as estava baixando após abri-las. Ele estava lutando para tirar o tecido apertado do corpo de Squall, o garoto sentindo as mãos de Irvine pressionando e deslizando sobre ele durante todo o movimento.

Depois de algum esforço, as calças foram baixadas até os joelhos de Squall e já que elas estavam ficando no meio do caminho, Irvine as tirou completamente e as colocou em uma cadeira. Irvine saboreou a visão do corpo nu de Squall por um tempo e deslizou seus dedos sobre a coluna dele, fazendo-o tremer pela sensação de cócegas.

- Eu já volto – Irvine suspirou ao seu ouvido e afastou alguns fios castanhos com seus dedos. Ele revirou seus pertences e voltou. Squall estremeceu quando sentiu uma substância ser passada em sua abertura. Irvine pressionou seu dedo indicador e Squall segurou os lençóis, fechando seus olhos com força. Ele deslizou para dentro e depois se retirou, então deslizou novamente até o fim, fazendo Squall morder seu lábio inferior.

- Cara, você é tão apertadinho... – Irvine falou quase sem fôlego, imaginando seu sexo lá dentro. Ele já estava ereto novamente, controlando-se para não substituir seus dedos com seu membro tão cedo. Em vez disso, ele introduziu um segundo dedo e o deixou ser apertado pelos músculos de Squall. O lubrificante ajudou bem na passagem, mas ele ainda sentia seus dedos serem comprimidos toda vez que ele os movia, restringindo seus movimentos até Squall relaxar. Então ele retirou seus dedos. – Você acha que consegue aguentar agora? – Irvine tinha medo de que ele pudesse ter um orgasmo antes de sentir como era por dentro.

Squall falou com sofreguidão. – Acho que sim.

Prontamente, Irvine se posicionou e passou uma boa quantidade de lubrificante sobre a sua ereção, encostando a extremidade como aviso. Após isso, ele começou a introduzir seu membro, achando difícil continuar.

- Amor, relaxa, ou eu vou machucar você. – Ele deu uns tapinhas de leve no quadril de Squall.

Quando ele sentiu o moreno relaxar com a carícia, ele tentou novamente. Irvine começou a se mover devagar, tentando fazer Squall se ajustar a ele. Então ele se retirou por completo e após ajustar sua posição, ele o penetrou novamente.

- Isso é tão bom... – Irvine gemeu, tentando construir um ritmo. Ele começou a fazer um movimento contínuo, enquanto entrava e saía, entrando cada vez mais fundo. Ele estava gostando tanto que não queria que aquilo acabasse, mas ele foi obrigado a se mover mais rápido, mal podendo se controlar. Sem conseguir parar, ele deixou seu corpo se mover como queria até que ele gozasse dentro de Squall.

Ah, por um bom tempo ele pensou que tinha ido para o céu e levou algum tempo para perceber qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Depois de recobrar a consciência, ele viu Squall respirando com sofreguidão, deitado na cama, desamparado. Irvine tentou alcançá-lo e afastou algumas mechas do rosto do moreno. Olhar para ele o fazia sentir uma estranha dor em seu peito.

- Você está bem? – Irvine perguntou gentilmente.

O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça em resposta. Ele sentiu um desconforto no seu corpo, mas de alguma forma ele estava contente em ter satisfeito o seu parceiro.

Irvine estava preocupado. – Você ainda não gozou... – Ele se moveu lentamente para a parte de baixo da cama e se inclinou sobre as pernas abertas de Squall.

- Você não precisa... – O moreno olhou para baixo.

- Você quer? – Irvine perguntou, movendo sua mão sobre o membro de Squall novamente. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes... então eu acho que não vai ser muito bom, mas por você... – O garoto olhou para o órgão, convencendo-se a fazer aquilo. Ele lambeu de forma experimental de início e fez Squall estremecer. Então ele lambeu a extensão algumas vezes, provocando o moreno. Até que Irvine afastou sua boca e apenas olhou enquanto o masturbava um pouco mais. Ele observou sua mão deslizar para cima e para baixo, levando o moreno mais perto do seu clímax e tão logo ele envolveu o membro com sua boca, sugando-o, o moreno atingiu seu ápice. Irvine suspirou, provando o sêmen em sua boca. Ele pensou que se sentiria mal em fazer aquilo com outro homem, mas com o Squall... Por que as coisas sempre tinham que mudar quando era com ele? Por que ele sempre tinha que olhar para o seu melhor amigo de um jeito diferente? – Você tá feliz? – Ele perguntou de repente. – Comigo?

Squall olhou para ele com olhos semi-abertos. Ele piscou uma porção de vezes, tentando recuperar sua habilidade de raciocinar e então assentiu.

Irvine sentou-se na cama e suspirou. – Isso vai mudar alguma coisa, na nossa amizade?

- Eu acho que nada é o mesmo para sempre.

O garoto fechou os olhos. – Eu tô com sono. – E então ele se deitou ao lado de Squall. – Eu acho que só o que a gente pode fazer é deixar isso correr ao seu tempo. – Ele bocejou. – Eu acho que eu não tô falando nada com nada mais.

- Dorme, Irvine.

E ele fez como foi pedido.

x

x

x

x

**Continua****...**


	12. Final

**De Agora em Diante**

**Capítulo 11**

Squall abriu seus olhos azuis lentamente, ele se sentia tão confortável no calor da cama. O sol gentil da manhã também aquecia a sua pele e ele sentiu sua perna roçando no corpo de Irvine. A cabeça do garoto estava deitada no nível do peito de Squall, sobre o colchão, e embora parecesse estar numa posição desconfortável, ele estava dormindo muito bem.

- Hmmmm. – Irvine tocou a perna de Squall enquanto acordava. – Bom dia. – Ele sorriu daquela maneira cativante.

- Bom dia.

Irvine aranhou de leve o abdômen de Squall, fazendo-o estremecer um pouco. – Por que essa cara?

- Que cara?

- A cara de preocupação.

- Eu só tava pensando.

- Pensando no quê?

- O que eu vou fazer na minha vida.

- Ai, que pensamento profundo para uma manhã.

- Eu queria deixar ele de lado.

- Você pensa demais.

- É, eu sei.

- Então. – Irvine se espreguiçou e se sentou. – No que você pensou?

- A gente vai se formar esse ano.

- Graças a Deus! Existe um Deus afinal de contas, sim!

- Quero dizer, o que a gente vai fazer? Todo mundo vai escolher um caminho.

- Hummm... Eu não pensei nisso. Quer dizer, é, pensei... Mas eu não queria. Eu queria que a gente pudesse ficar junto.

- Mas nós não vamos.

- Bom... pensando sério nisso... Eu não sei. Eu só quero saber de festas. Mas eu preciso de dinheiro para festas.

- O Laguna me convidou para morar com ele.

- É? Legal.

- Em Esthar.

- Hmm. É onde ele mora, né?

- É...

Irvine suspirou. – E você vai? Com ele?

- Eu não sei... Pode ser.

Irvine se deitou de novo e afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro. – Você tá dizendo que agora que a gente tá junto, nós temos que nos separar?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Sim, você disse.

- Irvine...

-...

Squall acariciou o cabelo de Irvine. – Eu não acho que eu consigo deixar você agora... Na verdade, eu tava pensando... Se você vai se matricular na Garden... Eu...

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Bom... não só por você. Talvez eu queira entrar numa academia militar. Eu gosto de ordem. E uma carreira como SeeD parece ser bem promissora.

- Eles são muito bem pagos. E também ficam nos melhores lugares nos trens e restaurantes e hotéis... E eu aposto que eles entram VIP em clubes.

- É, muitas conveniências, mas também... muita responsabilidade.

- Você lida bem com isso.

- E você não.

- Ei, você tá dizendo que eu sou irresponsável?

Squall riu. – Tô.

- Eu sou muito responsável quando é um assunto sério.

- Eu sei, eu só tava brincando.

Irvine sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Squall. – Sabe, eu acho que eu tô me convencendo cada vez mais a entrar com você na Garden. Mas eu quero ser um atirador de elite... E eu acho que só a de Galbadia tem esse curso.

- É, eu acho que o Cid disse alguma coisa assim.

- Mas os primeiros anos de aula são os mesmos para todos. Então a gente podia estudar junto.

- De novo.

- E você ia fazer meu dever de casa.

-...

- Eu sei que você vai fazer... Porque... – Irvine colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Squall. - Eu vou retribuir de outra forma. – Ele sussurrou.

xxx

Era tão boa a sensação de sentir a água escorrer por sua pele, como se ela o deixasse livre de toda a preocupação da sua mente. Era como se, por um breve momento, ele encontrasse paz. Mas como todos os momentos - os bons e os maus - acabam alguma hora, Squall saiu do chuveiro e terminou seu banho.

Ele enrolou uma toalha ao redor da sua cintura e teve esperança de não encontrar ninguém na curta distância até o seu quarto... Era realmente pedir demais. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados perceberam o olhar de alguém no corredor.

Por um momento eles permaneceram em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro. Os olhos castanhos percorreram a pele molhada de Squall, até pararem depois de um tempo. Então ela olhou nos olhos dele.

-... – Squall disse.

Rinoa suspirou. – Ele tem muita sorte, sabia.

- Me desculpa.

- Eu não preciso das suas desculpas. Vamos... esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. Eu não quero sofrer para sempre por uma causa perdida. Eu mereço mais que isso.

- Você merece mesmo.

E a Rinoa olhou de relance para ele mais uma vez, antes de descer as escadas.

Squall não podia negar seu alívio, era muito incômodo vê-la. Ele entrou no seu quarto o mais rápido possível e se enxugou porém, quase derrubou a toalha no chão quando ouviu a porta se abrir, ficando tenso por um momento, até reconhecer a voz de Irvine. Ele o encarou, aliviado por... Espera... O que era aquilo? Suas pálpebras estavam vermelhas e havia uma marca roxa embaixo dos seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e... aquilo era delineador? Squall ficou boquiaberto pelo susto. Ele não sabia que o Irvine tinha tantas facetas escondidas.

- Não é o que você tá pensando.

Bom, Squall não podia dizer que não gostava de Irvine usando maquiagem, mas ele nunca havia visto...

- Ela me obrigou.

- Selphie?

- Ela me forçou a ser o modelo dela para as experiências macabras com maquiagem.

-...

- Irvyyyyy! Cadê você? Eu não terminei ainda!

- Me salva, homem. – Irvine abraçou Squall com força. – Me protege, meu amor. – Ele beijou o pescoço do moreno, deixando uma marca de batom sobre a pele alva.

- Aí está você!

Irvine tentou se esconder atrás de Squall, mas não ajudava o fato de ele ser mais alto que o moreno.

- Você não aprendeu a bater na porta, Selfy? – Irvine recriminou a garota.

- Eu aprendi, sim! Mas a porta estava aberta... – A garota observou a dupla. – Ah... Eu tô começando a achar que vocês ficam bem juntos.

Irvine abraçou Squall e beijou a sua têmpora, fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho de vergonha.

- Ohh... isso me faz querer passar mais maquiagem em você e no Squall e fazer vocês posarem para mim para a minha câmera.

- Vamos lá, garota!

Squall lançou um olhar frio para Irvine.

- Ahhh... Acho que não, Selphie... Eu ainda gosto mais de sexo... – Irvine falou olhando para Squall.

- Eu não me importo de ver vocês transando na minha frente.

- Eu me importo – Squall respondeu e se desvencilhou dos braços de Irvine. Ele andou até o banheiro novamente, para tentar limpar a marca vermelha no seu pescoço, e se alguém o visse...

- O que é isso no seu pescoço?

Squall teve vontade de bater sua cabeça contra a parede. Ele sentiu uma mão grande levantar a sua cabeça, fazendo-o expor seu pescoço com a marca vermelha de batom.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de mulher, inacreditável.

Squall afastou a mão e encarou o Seifer com raiva.

- Não, fui eu. – Irvine apareceu no corredor.

Seifer olhou para ele uma vez.

Daí olhou de novo.

- .

- Ei! Para com isso!

- Ahahahahhahahahahhahah... ... Hmm... Ahahahaahahhahahahah.

- Você só tá com inveja porque eu fico melhor de maquiagem que você... e além disso... as mulheres gostam...

-... – Squall disse.

- Mas é você que eu amo, amor... Squall? – Ele viu o moreno virando e entrando no quarto de novo. – Ei, olha o que você fez! – Irvine colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Seifer com ódio.

- Ahahahahhahahhahahhaha... Você fica tão engraçado com sua cara toda pintada.

- Eu acho que fica lindo.

Os dois garotos olharam para a direção da voz.

_Eu disse isso em voz alta?_

Zell sentiu seu corpo gelar. Até mesmo Squall parou seus passos para olhar para a fonte do comentário.

- Uhhhh, tá começando a ficar interessante! – Selphie observou os garotos no corredor.

- Que barulho todo é esse? – Quistis abriu a porta do seu quarto.

- O Squall tá com ciúmes do Irvine.

_Quê? __Eu não tô... Não, eu não estou. _

- É tão fofo.

Squall quis morrer...Por que todas as atenções acabavam nele no final das contas? O que ele tinha feito de tão errado nas suas vidas passadas? Por que a sua vida era tão difícil? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil para um adolescente?

xxx

_Havia uma porção de inimigos à sua frente. Eles estavam todos de uniformes escuros, mas seus rostos estavam estranhamente pintados de rosa e vermelho. Sem deixar que eles o alcançassem, Zell correu pelas colinas o mais rápido que pôde. A floresta já estava na sua linha de visão e ele olhou para trás para se assegurar de que não havia ninguém o seguindo. _

_As primeiras árvores foram deixadas para trás e ele se encontrou no meio de um labirinto. Havia várias estátuas de homens com expressões graves nos rostos. Ele andou ao redor e andou por um longo tempo, até encontrar a saída de volta para a floresta. Ele se certificou de que ninguém estava por perto e seguiu o seu caminho._

_De repente, um lago apareceu no meio da floresta, com águas púrpuras ondulando gentilmente. Ele se abaixou e tocou a superfície com a ponta dos dedos. Repentinamente, ele foi puxado para baixo da água e sentiu-se engasgar._

_Estaria ele morrendo?_

_Ele pensou que sim. Porém, quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava no quarto que dividia com Seifer. Ele olhou ao redor, tentando achar algum sinal da presença do loiro alto, mas não achou nada. __Nem mesmo a outra cama estava ali. Ele se levantou rapidamente. Onde ele estava?_

_Um mau pressentimento. _

_Ele saiu do quarto e encontrou um homem parado no corredor. Ele aparentava estar na sua meia idade e sua cabeça balançou para os lados uma porção de vezes. Logo em seguida, ele entrou no quarto._

_Zell esperou ali._

_E esperou. _

_Até que outro homem apareceu. Ele era mais novo e suas feições até que eram bonitas. Ele sorriu e ultrapassou o loiro._

_Seguindo o homem, Zell se encontrou no porão. O homem pegou uma caixa e tirou um livro de dentro dela. Ele sorriu novamente para Zell e mostrou algumas medalhas em seu peito. Provavelmente ele devia ter servido ao exército._

_- Ela estava bem triste. _

_- Quem? – Zell perguntou_

_- O homem falou um nome, mas o loirinho não conseguiu ouvir._

_- O que você disse?_

_O homem repetiu o nome e franziu o cenho quando viu que Zell não conseguia entender. Então ele balançou a cabeça. – Ela estava muito triste. _

_- É... – Zell disse. __E então assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Não tem fim, sabe. Anos e séculos. É tudo em vão._

_- O que é? – De repente, Zell sentiu algo macio se esfregando na sua perna. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um cachorro triste. Ele afagou a cabeça dele gentilmente, antes de olhar para o homem de novo. _

_- Eu salvei tantos. Eu entrei na guerra para salvar vidas, por mais estranho que pareça. Eu tinha um propósito, mas... eu matei muitos. É uma maldição._

_- Eu... – Zell começou. – Eu tô sentindo dor. Me deixa sair._

_- Hum... – O homem o encarou._

_- Me desculpa._

_- Você sabe o que fazer? Com a sua vida?_

_- Eu vou para a faculdade._

_O homem balançou a cabeça. – Eu não posso fazer nada. _

Zell percebeu que estava no quarto. Cara, que dor de cabeça, ele tinha bebido demais. No final da tarde, todos eles fizeram preparativos para um churrasco do lado de fora. Os jovens acenderam o fogo e prepararam pequenos pedaços de carne para comer. Eles levaram muitas bebidas também, e, no meio da noite, quase todo mundo estava bêbado. Em dado momento, alguém (Selphie?) teve a brilhante ideia de apostar corrida até o rio e todos acabaram ensopados. Zell deve ter sido carregado até o seu quarto, porque ele não se lembrava de caminhar até lá.

Ele olhou para o outro lado do quarto e viu a cama do Seifer ainda lá.

Decido a procurar o loiro, Zell saiu do quarto. Ele não sabia por quê, mas seus passos o levaram ao porão. Olhando para a porta fechada, ele se lembrou do sonho. Foi um sonho muito estranho e aquilo lhe causava um arrepio. Ele se sentiu tenso de repente. Respirando fundo, Zell abriu a porta lentamente. Estava escuro e ele acendeu as luzes fracas do aposento. Ele caminhou cuidadosamente e procurou pelo lugar em que vira o homem do sonho pegar a caixa. Para a sua frustração, não havia caixa nenhuma como no sonho em lugar algum. Até que então, ele sentiu uma presença por trás...

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ele pensou que desmaiaria.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Zell se sobressaltou de susto. Então viu o loiro alto olhando para ele.

- Eu tô procurando uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Uma caixa.

-? – Seifer arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu vi... Você não vai acreditar em mim...

- O quê, Zell? – Seifer perguntou pacientemente.

- Eu tô procurando uma caixa preta.

- Essa aqui? – Seifer apontou para uma caixa na mesa logo ao lado do outro loiro.

-...- Era o local onde o homem depositou a caixa em seu sonho. – É... – Zell olhou para ela, criando coragem para abri-la.

- Não seja uma galinha medrosa e abre logo a caixa.

Zell respirou fundo e a abriu. Havia um álbum dento. Seus olhos visualizaram as páginas e, de repente, ele sorriu. Havia fotos de família. Fotos alegres. – Olha isso.

Seifer olhou para uma foto de dois meninos correndo atrás de um cachorro. – Hum...

-...- Zell olhou para a foto. – Você tá bem?

- É... É... um bom álbum. – Ele virou as páginas. – Eu acho que se eu tivesse uma família eu estaria em uma fotos dessas, fazendo cara feia como esse muleque. – O jovem apontou para um memino emburrado.

- Ah... mas a Selphie tira bastante foto, eu aposto que ela tem uma com você olhando com raiva.

- É, acho que sim.

- Por que você veio aqui?

- Ah, é, eu tava procurando uma vara de pescar que eu encontrei uns dias atrás.

- Você vai pescar?

- Vou.

- Agora?

- É...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quero.

- Sozinho?

- É... – Seifer olhou ao redor e achou a vara e outros equipamentos de pesca. – A não ser que você queira vir comigo.

- Parece chato, posso levar o meu...

- Não! Eu não quero você fazendo barulho com seus jogos e assustado os peixes.

- Tá... – Zell pegou o álbum de fotos, decidido a pedir na manhã seguinte para que Laguna o entregasse à antiga dona da casa. Então ele andou em direção à porta. – Até mais tarde. – O jovem tatuado olhou para trás brevemente e deixou o porão.

Seifer suspirou, pegou o equipamento de pesca e desligou as luzes. Andando lentamente, ele continuou pensando em Zell e o comportamento estranho dele na casa... O loiro não podia negar que havia algo de errado com o lugar... Mas ele não podia se deixar ter medo.

Deixando aqueles pensamentos de lado, Seifer se concentrou em sentir o ar frio da noite contra a sua pele. Ele sentiu o aroma das flores e das folhas no solo, aquele cheiro característico da natureza, caminhando em seguida até o rio, aproveitando a solidão da floresta. Às vezes, era bom ficar sozinho. Era por isso que ele gostava de pescar. Ele poderia ficar lá, com todo o tempo para si. Tempo para pensar na sua vida, sobre os seus planos, sobre o seu futuro.

Ao chegar ao rio, Seifer pegou o barco e o soltou das correntes que o prendiam no lugar. No entanto, ele parou, sentindo uma presença.

- Eu prometo que eu não trouxe nenhum jogo.

Seifer apenas encarou Zell por um longo tempo até finalmente dizer:

- Você teve muita coragem para caminhar até aqui de noite.

- Eu queria ficar com você... Quer dizer... Talvez pescar seja interessante.

- Tá. – Seifer indicou para que Zell subisse no barco e então o levou para águas mais profundas.

Logo, os dois estavam um pouco distantes da margem do rio, no meio de água, água e água. Zell estava um pouco preocupado com o barco sacudindo levemente com as pequenas ondas, mas rezou para que ele não virasse.

- Relaxa. – Seifer fixou sua vara após jogar a isca.

- Bom... – Zell sentiu o barco se movendo suavemente com o rio. E a lua estava brilhando tão forte no céu, que os raios estavam criando linhas prateadas na água. Os grilos cantavam e as corujas murmuravam.

_É chato. _

Zell olhou para Seifer e viu a sua expressão compenetrada. Ele olhou na direção do olhar verde e só encontrou água.

O garoto não conseguia entender por que Seifer gostava tanto daquilo. No entanto, ele parecia em paz. Seu corpo estava relaxado e seu rosto bonito estava bem calmo. Sem comentários cruéis, sem piadas, sem sorrisos de escárnio.

- Vem aqui. – Seifer olhou para Zell.

O loirinho tentou se aproximar o mais ligeiramente possível para não virar o barco. Vitoriosamente, ele encostou sua cabeça no colo de Seifer e sentiu uma das mãos dele acariciar sua face tatuada.

Era bom.

Pescar não era tão ruim assim.

xxx

O corpo de Irvine estava pressionado contra o dele, enquanto Squall caminhava pelos corredores. O rapaz havia bebido e bebido e bebido perto da fogueira; era uma tarefa para o moreno levá-lo de volta ao quarto.

- Você poderia me ajudar aqui.

- Hmm? – Irvine grunhiu.

- Você poderia andar, pelo menos.

Irvine estava segurando firme em Squall para não cair no chão. – Tô tentando...

Squall suspirou e se concentrou na tarefa... Se talvez o outro garoto tivesse desmaiado, poderia ser mais fácil de carregá-lo... Mas, bêbado... ele tornava as coisas mais difíceis, cambaleando de um lado para o outro.

Finalmente o moreno chegou ao quarto e descarregou Irvine sobre a cama. O garoto de cabelos compridos reclamou e agarrou o travesseiro.

Squall observou o rapaz largado sobre a cama. Ele parecia ter adormecido. Também parecia quase inocente e isso fez o coração de Squall se apertar de adoração. Mas embora o moreno gostasse de olhar Irvine dormindo, uma conclusão frustrante tomou conta da sua mente: não haveria sexo para eles naquela noite.

_Droga._

Ele fechou a porta gentilmente e perambulou pela casa. Olhando pela janela, ele viu Selphie e Quistis ainda conversando ao redor da fogueira. Nida e Rinoa haviam ido para o quarto.

Aonde ir então?

Seus passos o levaram até o piso principal, e ele decidiu entrar na sala de jogos, olhar para a coleção de arma do seu pai. Depois de entrar no cômodo, ele viu que não estava sozinho ali. Laguna estava olhando fixamente para uma arma em particular. Uma metralhadora. Ele tocou o vidro que a protegia com a ponta dos dedos e pareceu perdido em pensamentos.

- Não consegue dormir? – o homem perguntou sem nem ao menos olhar para o garoto.

- Eu não gosto de dormir. – Squall arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

- De algum jeito, eu sempre fico alerta quando alguém se aproxima. – Laguna se virou. – E eu sabia que era você, porque eu conheço o jeito que você anda: é firme e preciso, mas os passos não têm exagero na força.

- Desculpa por interromper você.

Laguna sorriu. – Você não... Eu só... estava lembrando de algumas coisas.

- Velhos tempos?

- Por favor... Eu não gosto de pensar que eu sou tão velho. – Ele se aproximou do garoto. – Sabe, eu odiava a guerra, mas... havia algo nela que sempre me levava de volta para ela, me fazia pensar nela.

- Laguna... Eu...

-?

- Eu decidi entrar num curso na Garden. Eu quero me tornar um SeeD.

- Ah... Eu não sabia que você estava pensando nisso... Mas eu não posso dizer que isso me surpreende.

- Eu não sei por que eu disse isso, mas... eu achei que eu devia dizer.

- É a decisão final? Você já se decidiu?

- Acho que sim.

Laguna suspirou e andou em direção à porta, então ele parou ao lado do seu filho. – Squall?

- Que é?

- Você quer ir comigo a um lugar?

_Por que não?_

Logo, eles estavam caminhando pela floresta. Andando e andando por um longo tempo, até Squall começar desconfiar.

- Tá perdido?

- Ah... – Laguna parou. – Não... É só que... o caminho parece mais longo do que eu lembrava.

- Você esqueceu o caminho?

- Acho que não...

Eles voltaram a andar e quando Squall viu a mesma árvore pela terceira vez, ele parou.

- Talvez... Talvez eu tenha esquecido uma parte do caminho – Laguna disse, pensativo.

- Vamos voltar.

- Você está desapontado comigo? – Laguna olhou para baixo.

- Não... é só... que não adianta andar sem saber para onde.

- Eu sei para onde!

- Você só não sabe como.

-...

-...

- Squall... – Laguna olhou para o jovem. – Só...

-...?

- Fica aqui comigo... – ele suspirou. – Pelo menos mais um pouco... Eu não sei quando nós vamos ter tempo para nos encontrarmos de novo depois que a viagem acabar.

- Laguna...

- Eu vou sentir a sua falta.

Squall andou na direção do homem e parou ao lado dele, indeciso no que faria, mas finalmente ele segurou a mão dele. – Vamos indo então.

Laguna sorriu. – Eu acho que é por aqui.

Enquanto eles andavam pela noite, Squall olhava às vezes para o rosto do homem, estudando as feições atraentes iluminadas pelo luar. E ele sentia um misto de doce admiração e culpa. Era o pai dele afinal de contas.

_É tão estranho. _

Os dois chegaram a uma clareira no meio da floresta; dali, eles podiam ver uma lua cheia, enorme no céu. A terra estava decorada com um gramado alto e flores brancas - com várias pétalas finas, criando uma forma circular sobre os caules altos.

Laguna se deitou no gramado macio e Squall sentiu-se encorajado a deitar ao lado dele. A vegetação sob o seu corpo fazia o local ser confortável para descansar, e apenas ficar lá, olhando as estrelas no horizonte.

- Eu adoro este lugar. Eu encontrei ele quando eu tava andando pela floresta uns anos atrás.

- Quando você tava perdido?

-... – Laguna franziu o cenho. – Mais ou menos isso.

Squall tentou abafar seu riso.

- Ah... você acha engraçado?

- Talvez...

- Eu fico feliz, sabia, que agora você possa rir de mim... que você não está com raiva de mim. – Ele virou-se de lado parar observar Squall deitado. – Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez... Quando eu vi você... Eu queria tanto ser parte da sua vida, compensar pelo tempo perdido... o tempo que a gente podia ter passado juntos... Pelo menos... Nesses dias a gente pôde ficar junto, e isso significou muito para mim.

Squall prendeu a respiração. Mesmo que, lá no fundo, ele gostasse do que Laguna estava contando, ele ainda se sentia meio desconfortável com aqueles tipos de situações... O jovem não lidava tão facilmente com sentimentos. Então ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Squall fechou os olhos após escutar aquelas palavras, e continuou apenas escutando o que Laguna dizia:

- Você é tão importante pra mim... Eu tenho que confessar que, antes de encontrar você, eu pensava que você era importante pra mim, mas eu estava mentindo pra mim mesmo, eu estava tentando sentir o que eu achava que eu deveria sentir, mas agora... Agora que eu conheço você... pelo menos uma pequena parte de você, agora eu posso sentir o que você significa pra mim... E você me deixou todo confuso, e eu não sei exatamente como esse amor por você funciona, mas eu realmente amo você.

Squall sentiu a brisa da noite acariciar a sua pele e o cheiro das flores brancas. – Eu sei - ele finalmente disse, depois de um breve momento de silêncio.

Laguna se aproximou e olhou para a expressão tranquila no rosto do jovem. – Mesmo que a gente fique distante, eu prometo que eu vou estar aqui quando você precisar... Afinal de contas, eu sou o seu... Eu sou alguém que sempre vai estar aqui... De agora em diante...

- Não... Não prometa nada.

Laguna demonstrou tristeza em sua expressão ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mas acabou concordando. – Ok.

Squall abriu os olhos e o encarou. – Obrigado, Laguna.

O sorriso do homem voltou a brilhar novamente, aquilo significava tanto para ele.

xxx

O sol estava alto no céu e castigava os corpos do grupo com o seu calor. Eles haviam arrumado as malas de manhã e comido o último café-da-manhã na casa. Era hora de dizer adeus ao lugar.

Os jovens haviam caminhado até o local onde a Ragnarok estaria pousada, esperando pela chegada deles. Eles estavam quase prontos para embarcar, só mais algumas malas para levar para dentro.

Squall olhou para trás e viu o caminho que eles haviam tomado e foi repentinamente tomado por uma série de lembranças da viagem. Os momentos tristes, os momentos de frustração, os momentos confusos e então... os bons momentos. Com certeza, eles encheriam sua mente de lembranças maravilhosas. Fora as horas caóticas que eles passaram, os momentos de desespero, a viagem havia valido a pena.

_Definitivamente. _

- Você tá sorrindo, Leonhart? – O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão inesperada.

-...

- Ah, Seifer, cê tá ficando louco? Você sabe que ele não nasceu com a habilidade de sorrir... – Quistis carregava uma mala pesada para a Ragnarok, até parar repentinamente. – Ei... a gente não esqueceu alguma coisa?

- A câmera tá aqui! – Selphie exclamou. – Ou a gente esqueceu as fantasias?

- Não – Irvine disse. – Você me fez carregar elas... – O garoto estava levando uma porção de caixas.

- E o material do picnic?

-...Aqui... – Zell estava tendo dificuldades em se equilibrar, carregando tantas coisas.

- Ei... – Rinoa interrompeu seus passos.

- O que é? – Nida perguntou.

- Eu pensei...

- Ragnarok está pronta! – Laguna gritou da aeronave. – Vocês vêm? – O homem acenou para o grupo e todos correram naquela direção.

Depois de alguns minutos, tudo estava em seu lugar e os jovens tomaram seus assentos. Foi só depois de Ragnarok estar voando por algumas horas que alguém se lembrou do que eles haviam esquecido.

Trabalho de escola?

Eles teriam de se reunir novamente durante a noite para apressar o dever antes da manhã seguinte...

x

x

x

x

**Fim**

Obrigado a todos que leram até aqui, em especial para a Lyara, que sempre me deu forças para eu continuar esse trabalho. Essa foi uma experiência interessante, trabalhar com alguns casais que eu não tinha trabalhado, foi um desafio para mim. Bom, eu gosto muito do Irvine com o Squall, e acho que não conseguiria separá-los, mas, às vezes eu imagino ele visitando o Laguna em Esthar... Espero que não tenham ficado tão tristes por eles não terminarem juntos. Eu queria que essa relação deles se desenvolvesse de uma forte atração (cheia de culpa e desejo), até a aceitação do Squall em ter o Laguna fazendo parte da vida dele, como alguém importante para ele, independentemente do nome que ele desse a esse papel (pai, amante, amigo), talvez uma definição não fosse tão importante.

Pode ter parecido que eu deixei algo inacabado sobre a casa ser assombrada, mas eu realmente escrevi o que eu planejei. Nunca fora a minha intenção fazer desta uma história de terror séria, eu só sugeri que deveriam haver algumas energias sobrenaturais na casa, como eu acho que pode acontecer na vida real. Algumas pessoas dizem sentir algo estranho sobre certos lugares e que não sabem exatamente o porquê; no entanto, a vida continua.

Desculpem-me se esta não é uma das minhas melhores histórias. Acho que trabalhar com tantos personagens e com tantos casais que eu não tenho o costume dificultaram bastante.

Bom, para quem se interessar, eu tenho um próximo projeto de uma fic do Seifer com o Squall, acho que em algum tempo sai.

Obrigado a todos mais uma vez!


End file.
